


Destati

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Bestest Cousins, Clark Kent can be a real jerk sometimes, F/M, Protective Chloe Sullivan, Roadtrips, Soulmates, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, meet cute, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: “And when one of them finds his other half, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and one will not be out of the other’s sight, as I may say, even for a moment: these are they who pass their lives with one another; yet they could not explain what they desire of one another. For the intense yearning which each of them has towards the other does not appear to be the desire of intercourse, but of something else which the soul desires and can not tell, and of which she has only a dark and doubtful presentiment.” –Plato, Symposium
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Lois Lane, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“And when one of them finds his other half, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and one will not be out of the other’s sight, as I may say, even for a moment: these are they who pass their lives with one another; yet they could not explain what they desire of one another. For the intense yearning which each of them has towards the other does not appear to be the desire of intercourse, but of something else which the soul desires and can not tell, and of which she has only a dark and doubtful presentiment.” –Plato, Symposium

Sam's weary grip rested on the car he had stolen from the hotel parking lot in Nashville, Tennessee, where he had left his brother Dean to solve that haunted house mystery while he cleared his head. Actually, it was just so he could run away and not think about the monster he would one day become.

He dragged a hand through his unruly hair and looked around the quaint street where he'd parked. He didn't know where he was, but there was nothing in town. At all... except a coffee shop that still seemed open. With a sigh and a groan, he eased out of the car and crossed the dark, practically deserted street to this place called The Talon. Maybe they had something there to eat and drink, he thought as he opened the doors.

In the corner of the nearly deserted cafe, Chloe Sullivan sat at a table alone, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot coffee. Not intelligent considering she hadn't slept in what felt like days. Of course her body was so used to caffeine it didn't have much impact on her anymore anyway. The faint jangle of the bell on the door that signaled a new arrival made her glance up instinctively. A very tall, attractive man with thick brown hair stepped inside, slowly heading for the counter. He was wrapped in a brown jacket, and a pair of jeans that fit just perfectly. Blushing at that stray thought, she shook her head a little. She gazed at him curiously. There weren't many people in Smallville Chloe didn't know or at least know of, but this man...was certainly new.

Sam ordered a double shot espresso and a large muffin, his face dark with the thoughts in his mind when he became aware of a set of eyes on his frame. Turning, he noticed a beautiful blonde-haired woman sitting at a table, alone, staring a him with blatant curiosity. He'd always liked curious women, so this one peaked his interest.

Funny thing was, he noticed she looked as tired as he did. So when he got his coffee and muffin, he walked towards her with a small, even smile on his face, dark eyes meeting her lighter green ones.

She felt a spark of electricity run through her when their eyes met and she swallowed hard, wondering what the hell that was about. Feeling even more curious as he walked toward her, she smiled faintly at him, unable to tear her gaze away. Who is this guy? she wondered.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Sam asked quietly, shooting her a boyish grin and a little too pleased to see her immediate reaction: a blush that warmed her face and a twinkle to her eyes. He found he liked that way too much.

"Sure, be my guest." She gazed at him, taken aback at how his cheeks dimpled when he grinned. It was insanely adorable.

Feeling her heated gaze roam over his face, he sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "So I hate to ask the obvious, but how come you're sitting in here all by yourself?" He winced inwardly, cursing himself to asking such an obvious 'Dean Winchester Pick-Up' line, but he had to have some kind of excuse to sit down and talk to her.

A wry smile tugged at her lips. "Well, because it is almost Midnight. Most people in Smallville are in bed by 9. Small town life is just that thrilling."

He grinned again at her snappy comeback. "Is that where I am? Smallville?" He slouched a little in his chair, taking a relatively large bite out of his muffin.

"It is. Lucky you." She offered him a real smile this time, sipping her coffee.

Her smile caught him completely off guard. It lit up her entire face, making her radiantly beautiful. And she had been checking him out for the last several minutes, so Sam could handle a little flirtation. "Name's Sam Winchester," he stated, holding out his hand.

She set her mug down and held her hand out, sliding it into his and swallowing hard as she felt the electricity once more. "Chloe Sullivan."

Sam knew she had felt that surge of awareness through her, because the same thing had just happened to him. It was as if... they had known each other before, or were long lost lovers reunited. He frowned inwardly. Did running from one's destiny mean waxing rhapsodic regularly. "Nice to meet you... Chloe." He winked at her and reluctantly pulled his hand away, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You too, Sam," she said softly, feeling off-kilter. "So how'd you end up here?" She had to say something to push away the rapidly spinning thoughts in her mind that were telling her she knew this man. Because she would definitely remember if she'd met him before.

Her voice was like the sound of angels singing, Sam thought in a daze, taking a sip of his coffee as his eyes focused on her. "A car," he replied with a flirtatious yet shy grin.

An amused grin spread across her face. "Oh, so you didn't teleport?" she teased.

Sam hoped she didn't hear his sharp intake of breath at that delicious smile lighting up her whole face. He chuckled lightly, glad to see she had his sense of humor. "Nah, I don't think I have that power... yet." He winked at her and offered her some of his muffin.

"Thanks." She took a small piece of the muffin, still grinning at him. "Well, if you stick around Smallville long enough, you'll probably have a good shot at getting that power."

He was distracted by watching her mouth open and pop a piece of muffin inside. Then by her eyes as they fluttered shut momentarily, as if enjoying the treat. "What's that?" he asked softly, shaking him head when he realized she'd spoken.

Chloe opened her eyes again, tilting her head to one side with faint amusement. "Smallville. Meteor freak capitol of the world. Lots of weird things happen around here," she told him, surprising herself. Not that weirdness in Smallville was really news--if you Googled the name of the town, literally hundreds of pages of weirdness would pop up. But she was surprised that she felt comfortable enough with this stranger--very attractive stranger, she thought--to admit she believed in it.

Sam snorted softly and shook his head. "This is my kind of town," he muttered, more to himself than to her, though he caught her eyes sparkle with curiosity at his comment. "I know weird, believe me." He took another sip of coffee, wondering what had made him confess what he usually tried to conceal to hard. It was more than just trying to impress her. He felt a connection to her he couldn't quite name.

"Makes two of us," she said, her voice soft, intently watching him drink his coffee. His eyes were a dark hazel and she found herself wanting to get lost inside them.

Her comment startled him slightly, and he put his mug down. "So you hunt the thing that goes bump in the night, too?" he whispered, leaning across the table at her. He was mesmerized by her pale blonde hair, her rosy flawless complexion, her emerald eyes that glittered with surprise in the dimly lit room.

"Well, hunting's sort of an overstatement. Most of the time anyway," she said with a small smile, holding his gaze, stunned by the intensity of his. Like he was looking right through her into her soul. "More like...investigation. You could say I...have a nose for trouble." A wry smile spread across her face.

"Funny," he whispered with a small grin, "your nose looks too perfect to get into trouble." God, did he just say that out loud? He looked down, another shy dimpled grin on his face.

Chloe was caught off guard by the compliment and her cheeks flushed with heat as she ducked her head. "Thanks," she whispered.

He cleared his throat but didn't look at her. Not just yet. He feared he'd get caught in that beautiful face if he did too soon. "I'm actually just passing through, unless there's something here that needs to be... taken care of," he murmured in a low voice.

Me, she thought immediately, closing her eyes momentarily and shoving the thought from her mind. "Surprisingly...there hasn't been a meteor freak related death here in about a week." It was supposed to be a joke, but it fell flat, her weariness obvious in her voice though it wasn't intentional.

Maybe I shouldn't be here, Sam thought, looking up and inter her eyes. Freak or not, the idea of his turning evil in Chloe's presence wasn't his idea of fun times. "Good to know, though from the sound of things, you're as tired as I am."

She lifted her gaze to meet his once more. "That obvious?" she asked softly.

He smiled softly. "Only in that 'I'm so tired I could pass out in my coffee' kind of way." He pushed the muffin towards her again, this time his fingers lightly brushing the back of her hand. Mistake, he realized as he felt the pang of need hit him with the force of a Mac truck.

The instant his fingers brushed against her skin, goose bumps spread over her arms and she tried to think of something to say as she found herself gazing at him, startled once more by the intense sense of familiarity she felt toward him. She swallowed hard, momentarily losing all sense of time and place.

Sam held her stare: he had to. It was as if he had lost all ability to control his own body, and the way she was looking at him did nothing to calm the burning within. His thoughts suddenly turned to the taste of her mouth, how she'd move underneath him. And swallowed hard, silently commanding his mind and body to stop. He fumbled for words but found nothing left his lips. How could he speak, he wondered, when her gaze dropped to stare at his mouth?

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asked, not really even aware of what she was asking.

An involuntary smile crossed his lips. "Counting my car?" he asked with an amused glance, once again falling into her eyes willingly. His mind wandered, asking the question he hoped she'd ask. He wanted to stay with her, he realized.

"Well that can't possibly be comfortable." She smiled shyly, but couldn't bring herself to look away from his gaze. "My cousin lives in the apartment upstairs, but she's out of town. If you wanna stay there with me..." Some small part of her wondered if she'd been infected by some kind of Red-K induced spell because this was not like her at all.

"Anything beats trying to cram into the driver's seat and sleep," he replied with a broad smile, wondering if she had the power to read minds. It wouldn't be the first time he had come across a beautiful woman who possessed similar abilities.

She smiled again, still unable to look away from him. Distantly it occurred to her that this was the dumbest idea she'd ever had. Inviting a man she'd just met to stay the night with her in an empty apartment, no one else knowing what was going on...there were so many horror stories that started out just like that. Despite her mind's vague protests, her heart told her Sam was someone she could trust completely. That he was a good guy.

Sam sensed her inner struggle, saw the doubt in her eyes, and sighed. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable; it bothered him that she was. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but maybe I shouldn't." His eyes spoke the regret he felt. Staying up all night with this woman felt so right, but there was no way he'd force that on her.

Her face fell a little. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't even..." She shook her head, kicking herself for being so stupid. "I didn't even consider you'd have a girlfriend. Of course you would." A faint, wry smile that didn't reach her eyes touched her lips.

Out of instinct, his hand reached across and touched her hand waving in the air as she babbled. "Wait," he whispered, stroking her open palm with his thumb, "I don't have a girlfriend." He smiled softly at her, despite his body's intense reaction to touching her soft skin.

She looked down at where he was gently holding her hand, closing her eyes at the feel of his thumb stroking her skin so softly. Without thinking about what she was doing, she pressed a kiss to his hand.

Chloe's lips touching his skin made Sam's heart pound nervously in his chest. Did she know what she was doing to him? he wondered, watching her with intense eyes. When she looked up suddenly, he gently pulled her across the table, meeting her halfway and touching his lips to hers gently.

The flicker of electricity she'd felt at the light touch was nothing compared to that which she felt when their lips met. Heat washed over her along with a need so strong it almost frightened her. What was happening? She lifted a hand to his cheek, her other moving to cup the back of his neck gently.

A groan emanated from his throat as their lips moved with each other, his tongue sliding into her mouth, entreating rather than demanding. His eyes opened, though, and he pulled back from her, aware that he was taking advantage of her. Something he had no intention of doing, no matter how much her kiss felt like home. "God, I'm sorry..." he began, unable to meet the confusion in her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" she whispered, shaking her head a little and keeping her hand against his cheek. She was pretty sure he felt the magnetic force between them as much as she did, and she was surprised by his hesitation.

Groaning, Sam took her face between his hands and whispered, "This," before capturing her lips in another sensual kiss. His thumbs stroked her cheekbones, creating goose bumps of desire along his arms. Whatever was between them, he knew he had to see through to the other side. Something whispered she felt the same.

No one had ever kissed her like that before. Not that she had a lot of experience, but this bordered on something beyond her understanding. She felt something within her beginning to awaken, something powerful and all consuming. "Don't apologize," she breathed against his mouth as she rested her forehead against his a moment later.

He chuckled but didn't pull away. "Keep kissing me like that, and I'll be forced to apologize for what I'd do later." He felt bold but she apparently didn't mind. He felt completely lost in her touch, her feminine scent, her voice, her touch.

"In that case..." She kissed him again, unable to stop herself.

Sam wanted to drag her across the table and put her in his lap so she could feel how much her affected him. He scooted out of his seat and leaned against the table, pushing his lips against hers while keeping his hands on the table for sheer support. He never thought he'd get weak-kneed over someone's kiss, but she had managed to do that. He broke the kiss to look at her questioningly.

Her breathing was ragged and she met his gaze with desire and need in her eyes. It slowly dawned on her that they were still in the middle of the Talon, which, while almost empty, still wasn't actually empty. Wordlessly, she picked up her purse from the seat beside her and took his hand, sliding her fingers through his and slowly leading him toward the staircase.

His heart thudding in his chest, Sam let her take him upstairs and into the small one room apartment where her cousin lived. He shut the door behind them and leaned back against it, his conscience pricking him again. Did he really want to do this? he asked himself, watching her grab some matches and start lighting candles. Do this to her and then leave in the morning? He closed his eyes, trying to shut off his mind.

She finished lighting the candles and slowly turned to face him. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm pretty sure Lois has at least a beer in her fridge." She smiled.

He smiled back though he didn't make a move. He didn't dare, not with the way he felt or the look in her eyes. "Beer sounds good," he replied in a gruff voice.

"Make yourself at home," she said softly, motioning to the sofa as she headed for the kitchen. She paused at the refrigerator, pulling it open and contemplating the fact that she had definitely lost her mind and she wasn't sure she cared. There was something about Sam that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but the need to be near him, to touch him, was overwhelming. Grabbing the beer from the door, she shut the fridge once more and slowly headed over toward him once more.

Sam had not moved, despite her invite to sit on the couch. No, from where he was standing, he could watch her every move as she opened the refrigerator, bent down to grab the beers, leaving him a searing picture of her nicely shaped rump that would haunt his dreams, and walk back to him. His eyes took on a predatory look when she reached him and handed him a beer. "Thanks," he whispered, taking it from her hand and pulling her close again.

She may have been frightened or at least alarmed by the hungry, almost feral look in his eyes if it had been anyone else besides him. But her body and mind responded with an almost primitive need of her own as she stood on her tiptoes, pressing a soft, feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth, teasing them both.

Sam groaned and picked her up, pressing her body against his as he pulled her up his body so she was eye level with him. He kissed her fully, pressing her shapely body against his as he walked them over to the couch.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved them to the sofa, her fingers sliding through his hair as he slowly laid her down so that she was gazing up at him.

She was underneath him, just as he'd imagined. And she was staring at him, just like he'd hoped. But this was still madness. His weight pressed her into the cushions and he closed his eyes at her touch. "Can you feel it?" he whispered, enraptured.

"Yes," she whispered, tracing his jaw line lightly with her fingers, unable to stop touching him. "I feel it too."

He traced the outline of her face and lips with his fingers, eyes still closed. Trying to memorize her every curve to commit to memory. His hands brushed along her jaw and neck, trailing along the sides of her body. He trembled as he buried his head into her neck, his breathing harsh and ragged as she continued to touch him.

"Sam," she whispered, the feel of his breath against her neck giving her another case of goose bumps. "I...this isn't..."

His hands stopped moving and he looked up at her. "Like I said, I'm sorry," he whispered, mentally kicking himself for being such an ass.

"No," she said quickly, touching his cheek, her green eyes burning into his hazel ones. "It's just...I don't normally do this," she admitted in a soft, shy voice. "I mean, I'm not the kind of girl who generally asks a guy she just met to..." She bit her lower lip, still gazing at him, willing him to understand what she was saying since she couldn't seem to get it out.

He gently touched her lower lip with his finger. A crooked smile graced his own lips. "I'm not normally the kind of guy who takes a girl up on this... offer?" His voice sounded uncertain, and once again he wondered if he should stop touching her and leave. He knew that was impossible, though. The going and the not touching.

She smiled and kissed the tip of his finger lightly. "This is different," she murmured, searching his eyes. "I don't know why, but it is."

"Different," he whispered, his face twisted in pleasurable agony as she licked his finger. "Different... dangerous." Yeah, dangerous, Sam, he thought. What if he became evil and killed her?

"Dangerous?" she echoed, gazing at him intently. "I know danger and I don't feel it here," she told him softly.

"I'm not dangerous... yet," he whispered in harsh tones, stroking her mouth with his finger. "I don't know if... There are things about me, Chloe..."

Chloe studied him, sliding a hand through his hair and trailing lightly down to rest on the back of his neck. "What things?" she asked softly.

The moment wasn't lost on him. His body trapping hers, their mutual need for each other evident, their inability to leave each other alone becoming an issue to address... and yet he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything. "I dream about... the future," he whispered, dipping his finger into her mouth to stroke her lower lip. "And... other things..."

She placed a soft kiss against his temple, closing her eyes momentarily as she felt him kiss her collarbone ever so lightly. She wondered how long it would take at this rate to drive each other crazy, but that was another thing she didn't care about. "You help people," she said softly. It wasn't a question.

He breathed gently against her skin, inhaling the lingering perfume she had undoubtedly put on much earlier in the day. It made him crazy, just as her body squirming gently under him was doing. He put his hands on her hips and gently gripped them. "I do," he whispered, kissing her exposed skin.

"You've never hurt anyone before," she whispered, her eyes closing again as she swallowed hard, intoxicated by his presence and needing more.

He sighed and slipped his hands underneath her shirt. "No," he replied, moving his head and looking into her eyes, losing himself completely in her. He needed her like a dying man for one drink of water.

She shivered at the feel of his hands against her bare skin. "I trust you," Chloe told him, the words soft but sincere as she gazed back at him just as intensely.

Sam smiled seductively. "Then can we put ourselves out of each others' misery?" he begged lightly, leaning down to kiss her neck while his hands roamed over her sides and stomach.

"God, yes," she whispered urgently, sliding her hands down his back.

Groaning in frustration, he kissed her open mouth, releasing all his pent-up desire for her. A total stranger, he thought as their kiss deepened, tongues seeking entrance to the others' mouths. He pulled her up into a sitting position opposite him and lifted her shirt off her, his hands trailing where his eyes had gazed.

She should have been nervous. Even with Jimmy she'd been nervous every time they made love and it had never made any sense to her why. Something about Sam's presence made her feel very safe at the same time she felt incredibly turned on. She reached out and pulled his shirt off as well, her gaze sweeping over his muscular, well-toned chest. He had Jimmy beat. For that matter, he had Clark Kent beat as well. Swallowing hard, she slowly slid her hands down his chest, gazing at him intently.

Sam slipped her bra off her and wondered at the beauty of her body. She was flawless, he thought. The soft candlelight played off her skin like satin and emphasized her curves. Her eyes were just as focused on his own body, which made him chuckle to himself. The last woman he'd been with had always loved to simply touch him, too. "That's nice," he rasped, breathless.

She smiled at him, the glow from the candles reflecting in her eyes as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "You're beautiful," she said softly, her smile widening a little at the color that flushed his cheeks. She kissed him lightly.

He chuckled slightly. "So are you." He leaned her back into the couch cushions again and pressed a kiss between her breasts, resting his head there for a moment while his hands continued touching her smooth skin. His breath hitched in his throat at her fingers skimming over his body. He heard her heart hammering in her chest and smiled softly.

Chloe swallowed hard, shifting beneath him restlessly and slowly moving her hands to undo the button on his jeans. "Do you have...protection?" she asked softly.

He nodded silently, one hand leaving her body to reach into his back pocket for his wallet. He sat up to take a foil wrapper from it. Tossing his wallet onto the floor, he looked at her. "Should we...?" He glanced at the bed on the opposite side of the room, then back at her.

"Probably be more comfortable," she agreed with a soft smile.

Thinking of his legs that had dangled off the end of the couch, he chuckled softly. "Definitely. But... wouldn't your cousin... kill you for...?" Worry touched his brow as he thought of that conversation.

A soft laugh escaped her. "Like I'm going to tell her?"

Sam pulled her up and helped her off the couch. Picking her up and heading for the bedroom, he whispered, "I was kinda hoping you didn't kiss and tell." He used one hand to brush the pillows and comforter back and then sat her down on the bed, reaching for her jeans.

She smiled at him, lifting her hips to help him finish undressing her. At the same time, she pulled the zipper on his jeans down.

Nearly weeping at the relief being freed of his clothing brought him, he nevertheless trembled at her light touch against his thighs. He matched her caresses as he pushed her back into a pillow and followed her, licking her inner thigh softly and feeling her intense arousal. He stopped long enough to take the condom out of its wrapper and putting it on his length before meeting her on the bed again.

Chloe looked up at him, sliding her fingers through his as their gazes locked. "Make love to me, Sam," she said in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

His eyes burning, intensity matched by the fire in his body, he nudged her thighs apart. Kissing her lips, he gently slid into her and held himself still, so she could adjust to his presence.

She closed her eyes, tightening her fingers around his slightly and returning the kiss as she slowly lifted her hips to meet him halfway.

Her movement nearly made him climax, but Sam forced his body to settle down enough to give her as much pleasure as he was offering. They moved together, slowly at first, though the more friction they felt, the faster their bodies pushed towards the other. Sam closed his eyes and kissed Chloe, feeling his peak close all too soon.

She slid her hands over his shoulder blades and smoothed them down his back, a rush of pleasure washing over her as her climax hit, causing her to cry out.

Her name was a prayer on his lips as he felt his body release inside her, his breathing ragged and sharp. Several minutes passed before he was able to breathe normally.

Relaxing back against the pillows, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, her hands rubbing small, soothing circles over his back.

"That was... you..." Trying to formulate complete thoughts was impossible, Sam realized as he moved off her and curled her body against his, only breaking contact with her to dispense of the used condom.

She rested her forehead against his collarbone, smiling when she felt his arm drape around her, pulling her as close as possible. "That was incredible," she whispered.

He kissed the back of her neck, peaceful for the first time in over a month. "Yes," he whispered, unable to let her go. He held her pinned to him, willing her to literally become one with him.

She wove her fingers through his, letting their hands rest lightly on her stomach. She was completely relaxed in his arms, her mind quiet for the first time since she could remember. "Where you from?" she asked softly, hoping he wasn't the type to just pass out after making love.

Sam chuckled a little. "Lawrence, actually. Ever been there?" He reached down and pulled the comforter over them to warm their cooling bodies.

"Couple of times," she said, nodding and stroking his hand lightly with her thumb. "I'm actually from Metropolis myself."

"Really? I thought you were from here," he replied, nipping on her earlobe gently.

She smiled, suppressing the urge to giggle. "My dad and I moved here when I was in eighth grade. I moved back to Metropolis for college, though."

"Liked that, did you?" he asked, nibbling on her ear again. "You're in Metropolis again, then?"

"Sort of," she murmured.

Sam buried his face into her hair and smelled her fragrant shampoo. He didn't want to let her go, ever. The mere thought made him stiffen involuntarily for a second.

She felt him tense but as she stroked her fingers lightly over his arm, she felt him relax once more. She slowly began to tell him about the last few months--Lana's pregnancy and the strain that secret had put on her friendship with Clark, about feeling caught between Jimmy and Clark. "And then it all sort of came to a head about a week ago at Lana and Lex's engagement party."

Sam sighed and hugged her closer, understanding now why she had appeared so alone, so tired when he saw her in the Talon. "What happened?" he asked softly, secretly dreading the answer. Clearly, she was in love with another man, and it had to be this Clark she spoke of.

"He crashed the dinner with my cousin. They were both completely wasted. Clark went on this horrible rampage, told everyone how Lana was marrying Lex because of the baby." She winced a little at the memory. "It was pretty horrible."

Sam stroked her arms in an effort to calm her a little. "I'm guessing horrible didn't exactly cover that," he replied in a thoughtful tone. Dean was right, he admitted: people were crazy. Just plain strange.

"Not really," she admitted, relaxing once more, and closing her eyes. "It was pretty much a disaster. I've been in avoid mode ever since."

"I... know the feeling," he whispered, closing his eyes against the words he heard in his mind, that statement that had haunted him ever since Dean spoke them.

Sensing a change in his mood, she slowly turned over in his arms so she was facing him, her face inches away from his on the pillow. She brought one hand up to gently touch his temple. "Tell me," she said very softly.

He took a moment, eyes closed while he focused on her fingers trailing over his face, and then started speaking. About his life, how his mother had died, growing up learning how to hunt and not be afraid of that thing in the closet, even how his last girlfriend Jessica had died. "That was what got me back into hunting," he stated. "I wanted to avenge her death, but instead, I got more than I bargained for." He brushed her hair from her eyes to look at her.

Her eyes were sad as she gazed at him, simply listening to him. The pain in his words was obvious and she rested a hand lightly against his chest, hoping to comfort him in some small way.

He swallowed hard, her touch generating heat in his body again. "This is going to sound really cheesy but... where have you been all my life?" he whispered, a small smile on his lips as he gazed at her.

Chloe couldn't help but grin, kissing him softly. "Yeah. It's cheesy, but sweet nonetheless."

He leaned into her kiss, shutting his eyes against the desire he felt sweeping over him. "Trying to get me worked up again?" he teased gently.

She laughed softly, leaning her forehead against his.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, cradling her head gently. "Those friends of yours... they're not good enough for you." He kissed her forehead, wishing for the hundredth time that he could be wherever she was.

She slid her arm around his waist, their bodies pressed together in content silence. She wasn't going to think about the morning. Right now she was just happy to be with him.

&&&&&

Chloe woke slowly the next morning, her nose immediately assaulted by the heavenly scent of pancakes and bacon. Stretching a little, she yawned and opened her eyes. It took her only a moment to realize where she was and what had happened the night before. Sam. She looked at the empty space beside her and it dawned on her he had to be the one cooking. A smile spread across her face.

"Ow!" he cursed softly, the bacon grease popping over his hands. He reached over and turned down the heat. He and Dean had to start staying in hotel rooms that came equipped with kitchens, he grumbled to himself. He'd forgotten how nice it was to have the option of eating in. He didn't hear Chloe get out of bed and approach him. His sole focus was on not burning the bacon or toast.

Dressed in her cousin's white robe, she slid her arms around his waist from behind. "Morning," she whispered with a smile.

Her sudden presence should have scared him, but oddly enough it didn't. He simply leaned back against her body and smiled. "Morning," he replied, turning around in her embrace and kissing her quickly. "Hungry?"

She grinned at him, her green eyes bright. "It smells great. Can't remember the last time someone fixed me breakfast."

He smirked. "Don't get excited just yet. It's been awhile since I've cooked for someone." He turned around and grabbed the bacon out of the pan, followed by the pancakes, once again reminded of how much he lacked in his life. It made him sad to even think on it.

"The fact that you can cook means you're a step ahead of anyone in my family," she told him, touching his arm.

"I used to cook for Jess all the time, but since I've been on the road with Dean..." He shrugged and let his words fall. "I hate take out, ya know?"

Chloe gazed at him, her eyes sad. "That's certainly understandable." She led him to the small kitchen table where they both sat down with a plate of food. She slid her fingers through his.

The food forgotten for a moment, Sam simply looked at their intertwined fingers. When had this one night stand become something more? he asked himself, lifting her hand and kissing it softly.

She smiled softly, watching him intently. "You're a good man, Sam Winchester," she said softly.

His gaze shifted to her eyes. "And you're the woman of my dreams, Chloe Sullivan," he replied with a soft smile. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Her eyes were bright and she kept hold of his hand as they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence rather than an awkward one that would generally follow from what had happened the previous night.

With breakfast finished, their stomachs comfortably full, Sam knew the time was coming for him to leave. But he didn't want to. He realized he would rather lose a limb than leave her side...

How could he stay, though? For that matter, how could he ask her to come with him, put up with his snarky older brother, constantly have her life in danger because of their line of work... have her fear the day he turned darkside on her and killed her? He squeezed her hand before reluctantly letting go. No, he thought. Impossible. He stood up and smiled hollowly. "Help me clean up?"

"Of course." She sensed the shift in his mood as if it were her own. Maybe it was. Because she knew that time was approaching and she was dreading it, as well. Biting her lower lip, she carried her dishes to the sink and began to fill it with hot, soapy water. She was half-tempted to ask him to stay. But it wouldn't be right. He had a life on the road with his brother, tracking down a demon that had killed his parents and the love of his life. A life that certainly did not involve her.

Sam could have kicked himself at the downcast look in her eyes. She looked lost in thought as she stared at the bubbles rise in the sink, dirty dishes being covered up by the suds. With a small groan, he brought the remainder of breakfast over to the counter, put them down with a gentle thump, then turned her around and pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her lips as he stroked her cheeks with his hands.

She kissed him back without hesitation, shifting closer to him as she felt the electricity between them once more. Saying goodbye was going to be much harder than she'd ever imagined.

Sam picked her off her feet, making their faces on even ground to plunder her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, and he leaned her against the kitchen wall for extra leverage. Damn, he wanted her again. Always. How would he be able to leave this woman? he wondered.

Within seconds her robe was on the floor along with his clothes. "Sam," she whispered, clinging onto him for support.

His hands roamed all over her body, dipping a finger between her thighs and finding her as wet and ready for him as he was hard for her. He grunted against the pressure of her body straining against his. "I don't think... I... have any more.... Chloe," he groaned, his words unintelligible when she licked his chest with her tongue.

Wordlessly she reached out and yanked open Lois' junk drawer, pulling a foil packet from inside and handing it to him with a smile.

"Remind me to thank your cousin if I ever meet her," he muttered, taking it from her and carrying her back to bed.

She grinned at his words and looked up at him as he lay her down on her back, crawling over her, his gaze intense. She kissed a trail from his neck to his collarbone, darting her tongue out to taste his skin once more.

Her lips against his skin made Sam crazy. Literally. He flipped her over, putting her on top, straddling his hips so she could better run her full lips over his body. He groaned loudly. "Dammit, Chloe," he grunted when her hands drifted past his hips.

"Should I stop?" she teased softly, gazing down at him.

He looked at her as if she had grown antennae on her head. "Tease," he grunted, stroking her soft flesh seductively.

"Never." She hesitantly slid her hand along his length, her touch light and gentle. At his groan, she reached out and took the foil package from him, tearing it open and slowly sliding it over him.

His breath came in short, shaky rasps as he helped her lower herself onto his hardness, hearing their collective moans of pleasure as she slid down him. "God, you're so beautiful," he whispered, awed by how her blushes were more of a turn-on than anything else he'd ever seen before.

Tears prickled at her eyes. "Not used to hearing that," she admitted softly, resting her hands lightly against his chest.

In response to that, he lifted his hips, making hers move against him. He groaned. "You should be." The feel of her gently moving against him, her hands moving over his body, made him see double. His eyes threatened to roll back into his head, but they remained locked on her. He couldn't look away, not even if he'd wanted to. They came together, the ripples of pleasure flowing between them as they cried out each others' names in a moment of shattering passion.

Exhausted, she slowly laid down, resting her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Satiated but frustrated, Sam ran his hands down her back and kissed her forehead gently. He had to leave, and the fact that they'd just made love again made things so much more complicated. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Trying to commit her to memory, since he might never see her again.

"I know," she murmured against his skin, sensing his unrest. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, swallowing hard. "We'll keep in touch."

He nodded but didn't trust his mouth to speak the words he wanted to say most. "I have to go... soon," he whispered, his voice a little broken.

Chloe bit her lower lip, unable to speak. She simply nodded an slowly rested her head back against his chest.

Sam sighed. He felt like an utter heel. Sleeping with this beautiful angel, taking advantage of her like that... even if he did feel some sort of connection that transcended the physical. It was almost as if she was his other half. In the most figurative sense. He felt... complete with her around. How was that possible? he wondered, stroking her back. They hadn't even known each other a full day yet.

They lay together quietly for a long time and when she heard him sigh softly, she knew it was time. She slowly sat up, biting her lower lip and gazing at him. "It's okay, Sam. I don't regret it."

Sitting up and facing her, he stroked her cheek longingly. "I don't either. Just leaving you, that's all." His dimpled smile peeked at her, though it was tinged with sadness.

Chloe kissed him softly, leaning into his touch. "If you're ever this way again..."

Sam knew he probably wouldn't, since Dean was hot on his trail and once he caught up, they'd take off to who knew where, but he nodded anyway. "I've left my cell and email on the kitchen counter, if you should ever... need me." Reluctantly, he pulled himself away, moving her off him, though his hands lingered on her hips.

"You've got mine already, right?" She swallowed hard, refusing to let herself cry.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice gruff with emotion. The look in her eyes was killing him, and he knew the second he left her presence, he'd start dying slowly inside.

"Okay." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She bit her lower lip and got dressed slowly, watching him do the same. She felt her throat burning. He was still only a few feet away from her, but she felt the loss of his presence as surely as if he'd already left town.

He took his time getting dressed, but when you only had a handful of clothes to put on, it seemed silly to linger. He needed to leave. Sam couldn't look at Chloe because he knew what he would see: his own grief inside her translucent eyes. Eyes filled with tears that she would shed after he left, just as he would probably do the same in the cold comfort of the car he had taken.

The second she'd finished dressing, however, he rushed towards her and caught her up in his arms, crushing her to him in an effort to make his body remember her every curve. As if it needed that, though, because she'd be branded on his body and soul the rest of his life. Kissing her softly, he smiled at her honestly. "Goodbye, Chloe."

"Bye, Sam," she whispered, kissing him one last time and watching as he slowly headed for the door.

Each step he took away from her tugged at his heart, making it nearly impossible for him to walk out the door. Sam opened the door and turned to look at her one last time. He saw her deliciously mussed hair, her green eyes wide with unshed tears, her pale face... and knew he had to come back for her one day. He smiled, his eyes trailing down her figure one last time. "Call me and keep me updated on that avoidance issue," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

"If you promise to call me and keep me updated on progress with that demon," she said quietly, holding his gaze. It was all she could do to keep herself standing in one place.

His hand gripped the doorknob, the only thing keeping him from moving back to her arms. "I will. I promise," he replied solemnly. He took a deep breath and blew it out. "See ya, gorgeous." With a final smile in her direction, he stepped out the door and practically ran down the stairs and out of the Talon, not really caring about the stares he received from several customers.

As soon as the door closed, she dropped her head, a tear trickling down her cheek. Her chest ached painfully as she slowly made her way toward the couch, curling up on it as she began to cry.

Sam didn't stop until he had reached the car and got into it. Even then, he turned his head and stared at the apartment window. He wracked his brain for a reason, an excuse... anything to get him back into that apartment. When nothing came to mind, however, he beat the steering wheel several times in frustration before starting the car. He sped off, his thoughts darker than when he came to town the night before. And when his cell phone rang, Sam's heart skipped a beat. He reached for it, hoping to see Chloe's name flash across the screen...

But it was Dean. Looking for him, most likely. "Screw that," he muttered, throwing the phone into the passenger seat and cranking up the music so he could let go of the woman he'd left behind. The other half of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later...

Chloe sat on one of the stools at the Talon counter, staring absently at the surface and running her fingers over it lightly, unconsciously tracing the name Sam over and over again with her fingertips. She was so out of it, she didn't hear Lois call her name, or see the quizzical look from Clark, who sat two seats away from her.

"Earth to Chloe!" Lois practically yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her cousin's eyes. Nothing had been the same since the travesty that had been Lex and Lana's engagement party, and even though she and Chloe had talked it through and made up, there was something wrong with her. Lois just hadn't figured it out yet. "Hey, am I gonna have to shove you off the stool to get your attention?"

She blinked a couple of times, slowly focusing on her cousin's face. "What?"

"I don't think she heard you, Lois," Clark retorted, his voice filled with irritation.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois replied, rolling her eyes before turning to Chloe. "I asked if you wanted to go to Metropolis tonight, see what kind of trouble we can get into?"

"Oh. Uh, pass. But thanks." She managed a small, faint smile and looked down at the counter once more. She looked down at the bowl of ice cream set in front of Clark. It was vanilla with hot fudge and whipped cream. God, it looked good. She sighed softly and looked away once more.

Clark noticed the look in Chloe's eye and smiled a little. "I can get another spoon, you know," he replied, using that look as an excuse to move over a stool.

Lois rolled her eyes again. Men, she thought. Why did they only think with one part of their body? "What's with you lately, Chloe?" she demanded, sitting on her cousin's other side.

Before she could reply, the bowl of ice cream slid away from Clark and stopped in front of her. Without anyone touching it. She blinked, staring at it in surprise.

Lois's face was a naked canvas of shock. "What the hell did you just do?" she whispered.

Clark, too, looked equally concerned, especially since as far as he knew, his best friend didn't have any super powers. "Chloe?"

Her face paled a little. She swallowed hard, her heart skipping a beat. "I don't...I don't know." She looked at Clark first, hoping it was some new power of his he was just now discovering. But the blank look on his face confirmed it wasn't him. "Shit," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"What, Chloe?" Clark answered immediately, standing up and moving towards her. "Did... you... move the bowl on its own?"

She stared at him, her mind going blank for a moment, and then whirling with thoughts. She slid off the stool, looking dazed. "I have to make a phone call." She grabbed her purse off the counter and headed for the door.

Lois stared after her cousin. "Clark, what's going on with her?" she asked cautiously.

Clark, following Chloe's retreating gaze, watched his friend with concern. He had no idea.

Sam flipped his laptop shut with a frustrated sigh. This malevolent spirit he and Dean were hunting just did not want to be found anywhere. Not on the internet, not in the local papers. Nowhere. He pinched his nose with two fingers, frustrated by his inability to see the one person he had thought about every waking moment since they parted exactly 31 days ago. It wasn't like they talked, either. Not really.

So when his cell rang and he saw her name on the caller ID, his heart literally stopped for a second. He immediately answered. "Hey you," he said, his voice rough with longing.

A wave of relief washed over her just at the sound of his voice. "Sam?" Her voice trembled slightly as she tried her best not to completely freak out.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, immediately sensing something was wrong. He saw Dean give him a questioning look but he brushed that off quickly. He got up and left the hotel room, shutting the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Something just happened and I..." She swallowed hard, willing herself to take a deep breath. "I moved a bowl of ice cream."

To anyone else, this comment might seem completely asinine. To Sam Winchester, however, it made all the sense in the world. "What? How? You don't normally do that... right?" He swallowed hard, feeling his stomach somersault in his gut. How could she have his power of telekinesis?

"No, I don't normally do that," she whispered. "I just thought the ice cream looked good and suddenly it was in front of me, and I didn't touch it, Sam."

"Dammit," he replied, shoving a hand through his hair in utter fear and frustration. "I can move things... without touching them," he whispered.

"Okay...is that...somehow contagious?" she asked, pretty sure she knew the answer to that question.

"Not that I know of," he replied, closing his eyes and leaning against the hotel door. He let the warmth of the afternoon sun keep him calm. "I'm around Dean all the time but he can't... Oh no."

"What?" Chloe asked, alarmed by his last two words. "What is it?"

He beat his head lightly against the door. "I haven't been with anyone since... Jess died," he muttered in a knowing, suggestive tone. Like he had forgotten one second of those twelve hours they had spent together.

For a moment, she was confused. Then the weight of his words began to sink in, the unspoken answer lying between them on the static of their cell phones. "Oh, God."

Tell me this isn't happening to her, he thought, panicking for a second inwardly before forcing himself to take a breath. He'd suggest a doctor, but what would that accomplish. "Chloe, I had no idea... I'm so... Shit, I can't believe this is happening."

"Okay, we don't know anything for sure, so let's not panic." She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "I'll...uh...I'll take a test. Maybe it's just some weird coincidence or something."

"Well, unless you've been drinking meteor-infected water or something, I'm pretty sure I passed my power to you when we..." He swallowed hard, biting back the words made love. They didn't know each other well enough to say that.

She paused, realizing he'd yet to come to the conclusion she had just come to. "Well, I do live in Smallville." She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, didn't you tell me it was the meteor freak cap -- Wait, what test?" Sam paused for a moment when he realized she was talking about something... else. "Dammit," he whispered.

Chloe held her breath for a moment. "To see if anything in my DNA's changed. Meteor rocks have been known to do that."

"Or maybe... a test to find out if you're pregnant?" His voice tried to hide his growing panic.

She closed her eyes. "That's such an impossibility. We were careful, Sam."

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "I know," he whispered. "How could I forget?"

She leaned against the outside wall of the Talon, unaware that hundreds of miles away he was doing the same thing against the outside motel wall. "It's probably nothing. I mean, it might just be because of years of exposure to meteor rocks. And it only happened once, so maybe we're just freaking out over nothing. That's probably it." She was babbling and she knew it.

Deep down inside, Sam knew better. He was beginning to believe there was no such thing as coincidence. "Look, do me a favor, okay?" he said after a long moment. "Go to the doctor. Get yourself checked out. Please." He couldn't bear the thought that she was going through this alone. All he wanted to do was steal another car and go to her.

"I will," she promised, swallowing hard. "I'm sure everything'll be fine." She paused, forcing herself not to utter the words lingering on her tongue. Please come back. I need you. "How are things going for you?" she asked instead, her voice quiet.

He closed his eyes, his head against the door. "We're in the middle of nowhere trying to exorcise a demon from an old house... and trying to keep Dean from running into the FBI," he muttered, cursing himself for the small talk. Why he didn't just leave was beyond him. It wasn't like Dean couldn't finish this job himself.

She winced a little. "I heard about that on the news. Your brother's on the FBI's most wanted list."

"Shit." Sam wasn't one for swearing, though he heard it from Dean enough times to force the habit on him. "These cops, they have no idea what they're doing."

"Not surprising. Not like most people know anything about what's really out there." She bit her lower lip. "Maybe you guys should lay low for awhile, stay outta sight." The worry in her voice was obvious, though she tried to hide it.

He snorted softly. "Tell that to Dean, Mr. KillFirstAskQuestionsLater. If he's not hunting, he's stir crazy. If it wasn't for the Magic Fingers, I probably would have killed him by now." He heard the fear in her voice and frowned, wondering what she'd say if she knew he was on that same list.

"The Magic Fingers?" she repeated, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't ask," he retorted. "You really don't want to know..." He left his words drift away and uttered the one thing on his mind. "I miss you, Chloe."

And just like that, all of the air left her lungs. Unshed tears prickled at her eyelids. "I miss you, too. So much." She swallowed hard, not wanting to let him hear her crying.

Hearing her voice echo his thoughts made him breathless, and he lightly beat his head against the door. Please ask me to come to you, he begged silently, unable to speak. "If you need me..." He started, his voice cracking.

A tear slipped down her cheek. If he only knew just how bad she needed him. She was so caught up in the sound of his voice, she didn't notice the door of the Talon swing open and Clark step out, gazing at her. "I'll call."

"Please do." He felt the air crackle around him and had the feeling she wasn't alone. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach, a mixture of dread and want. "As soon as you find out, okay?"

"I promise." Her voice was soft. "Be careful. Stay safe."

"I will," he vowed, lingering for a moment longer. It still hurt too much to say goodbye, he thought. "Talk to you soon."

"Soon," she echoed, reluctantly hanging up the phone. She swallowed hard, staring into space, another tear trickling down her cheek.

With a sigh, Sam shut his phone off and blinked against the bright sun and felt her absence more acutely than ever. Reluctantly he moved off the door and went back inside, grimacing at the sight of his cabin-fevered brother lying on the Magic Fingers bed.

"Chloe," Clark said, clearing his throat. "Who was that on the phone?" In all honesty, he didn't know what else to say.

She was startled by the sound of his voice. "God, Clark! Can you stop sneaking up on me?"

He blinked in surprise. "Hey, I tried getting your attention, Chloe. From shutting the door loudly to coughing... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wiped her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

"Yeah, those crocodile tears tell me that," he retorted, moving closer to her.

She didn't answer, still gripping onto her cell phone tightly as if the simple action somehow kept her connected to Sam.

Clark reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe--" he began but stopped when she whirled around and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" She shook her head.

He frowned. "I was going to say I'm worried about you, but maybe Lois should deal with this." He turned and headed back inside the Talon.

She groaned in frustration and pushed away from the wall, heading for her car. The last thing she felt like dealing with was one of Clark's pity parties.

&&&&&

Chloe chewed nervously on her lower lip as she entered the office of the only OB/GYN in town. She was so nervous she felt like she could throw up at any given second. Not even paying attention to the waiting room, she slowly headed up to the counter to sign in.

The last person Lana Lang expected to see at the doctor's office was Chloe Sullivan, so she was completely surprised to find her signing in. "Chloe?" she asked, her voice soft as she approached the receptionist desk.

She turned, startled to hear Lana's voice. She quickly turned, her eyes widening a little. "Oh. Hey, Lana." She swallowed nervously.

"Hey," she said back, pasting an embarrassed smile on her face. She jotted her name down on the sign in sheet and glanced at Chloe. "Uh, I hate to state the obvious, but... what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Chloe echoed, a smile freezing on her face--hand caught in the cookie jar expression clear.

Lana blushed and rubbed her slightly rounded belly. "I guess I mean... you here for a regular checkup?" She saw Chloe's pale face, her scared eyes and frowned.

"Yes. Yes, that's why I'm here." She laughed nervously, completely caught off guard by Lana's presence. She'd figured Lex had Lana seeing expensive specialists in Metropolis, or even London, for that matter. She hadn't counted on running into her here.

"I had an appointment in Metropolis with my regular doctor, but Lex had to leave town suddenly and I chose to stick close to home this time," the brunette said, chattering as she kept a close eye on her friend. When she swayed a little, she put a hand on her arm. "Hey, let's sit down, okay?"

"Sitting...sounds good." Swallowing hard, her eyes prickled with tears as she let Lana lead her over to a seat in the far corner of the room.

There was something wrong with Chloe, she thought, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. She knew when people were keeping things from her, so it wasn't a surprise to see her 'friend' keeping her mouth shut about what the real problem was. She was about to say something when she heard a nurse call Chloe's name.

She swallowed hard, slowly rising to her feet once more. "See ya, Lana."

Her eyes dark with concern, she smiled at Chloe. "Take care, Chloe."

With a polite smile, the nurse led Chloe back to one of the exam rooms and told her to undress. She then left the girl in the room, shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later she was changed into the cloth gown. God, she hated those things. She tied it around her back as best she could and reluctantly moved to sit on the table, chewing on her thumbnail as she waited for what seemed like an eternity.

There was a short rap on the door, followed by the doctor's entrance. "Hello, Chloe, I'm Dr. Ackles," he replied in a professional tone. "So I understand you think you're pregnant?" He looked at her chart.

Her face paled. "I don't know. It's...possible." She swallowed hard, wondering if she was trying to fool him or herself.

"Well, there are some tests we can run to determine that," he replied. "Have you taken a home pregnancy test yet?"

"No," she admitted softly, looking at the floor.

"Let's start with that, okay? Then we'll draw some blood, check your vitals, and go from there." He jotted down notes in her chart and called the nurse, who promptly appeared with a pregnancy stick and a urine cup.

"If you'll follow me," the nurse said cheerfully.

Feeling numb, she followed the nurse as instructed. She took both items from her and slowly headed into the bathroom.

&&&&&

Clark had been worried about Chloe since last night. He didn't know who could've been on the phone, but she seemed so attached to that person. And when Lois couldn't get her to open up, Clark had left. It was probably best, he thought, standing by his loft window and staring out at the field.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Lana come up the stairs.

"Hi." Her voice was quiet and she gazed at him, not moving any closer. Her voice was guarded.

"Lana," he said, his eyes wide as he turned around, looking at her. "What are you doing here?" They hadn't really spoken since the red-k travesty/kidnapping, and it was still embarrassing to be in the same room with her.

"I was looking for Chloe." She gazed at him evenly. "I've been trying to call her all day and she hasn't been answering my calls."

He frowned. "I haven't seen her since last night," he replied, looking down. "She was acting kinda weird at the Talon." Truth was, he didn't know what to make of her behavior... or how she moved that bowl of ice cream without touching it. Even he couldn't do that.

"Well, I ran into her today at the doctor's office and she was acting really weird then, too." She folded her arms across her chest.

"The doctor's office?" he asked, totally confused for about three seconds. "Why would she be --?" Awareness dawned on him and he turned a little red.

Her lips thinned. "Do you know anything about that?" Her eyes were accusing.

Clark turned his back to Lana, unable to handle the hard glint in her eyes. "Believe it or not, nothing... but if she's going to the same doctor as you, then it can only mean one thing..." His words trailed off as intense hurt settled in his chest. Why didn't she tell him?

"I hadn't realized she and Jimmy were really that serious."

"Me either," he admitted, "but apparently we were both wrong this time." He turned around and faced her again, his face all humility and hurt.

"We should probably find her." Her voice was quiet, worried. "She was pretty upset."

"I'll go find her, Lana," he said, weary all of a sudden. "I have a feeling she's at Lois's. I doubt she's left town yet."

"All right. Tell her to call me." She slowly turned around and headed down the loft steps without a backwards glance.

Clark watched Lana leave, a longing in his eyes and heart that he knew didn't belong there anymore. With a heavy sigh, he sped off to go find Chloe and ask her about whether she was pregnant or not.

&&&&&

"Dean, can you just chill out, dude?" Sam said from the driver's side of the Impala as they entered the Smallville, Kansas city limits. "This is just... a detour." Never mind it felt much more than that to him.

"A detour to where? Nowheresville? What the hell are we doing here, Sam?" He shook his head a little. "Is there something here we need to hunt?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I've got a... friend here, okay? Besides, from what I hear, there's lots of things to kill in this town. Might keep you occupied and away from the FBI." Bringing my brother had been a mistake, he thought, pressing on the gas, but it wasn't like he could leave him. And the aching in his heart for Chloe had gotten to the point where he was going to see her, phone call or not.

"A friend, huh?" Dean glanced at him sideways. "This friend...wouldn't happen to be a chick, would it?"

Sam shrugged, trying to sound casual. "Maybe," he replied.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Hell, Sammy, why didn't you just say that to start with?" He leaned back in the seat.

"Maybe because it was none of your damn business?" he snapped, looking for the first hotel where they could stay.

"Yeesh. Hopefully she'll put you in a better mood," he grumbled, staring out the window.

"A better mood?" What did Dean know about it, anyway? he grumbled to himself. "My mood's been fine, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Sam."

Sam glanced sideways at his brother. "I should've left you in that hotel and come alone."

"Are you lookin' to pick a fight with me?"

"Does that include wiping that smartass look off your face?" he shot back, turning into the Smallville Hotel parking lot with a squeal.

"Yeah, go on and try it," Dean grumbled, climbing out of the passenger seat, but not before snatching his keys from his brother's hand.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, getting out of the driver's side. "I need those, jerk." He strode after Dean towards the front lobby.

"Yeah, well maybe when you stop acting like a jackass I'll let you drive my car again."

Sam pushed Dean's back hard and was about to start throwing punches when his cell rang. It was Chloe, he knew from the ring tone. Ignoring his brother's glare, he answered. "Chloe, you called back," he immediately said.

Dean smirked. "Chloe?" he mouthed, raising his eyebrows.

"I told you I would." Her voice was subdued.

Sam shot Dean a go to hell look but said nothing. Her voice warmed him and melted his anger. "I've been thinking so much about you," he said, turning his back on his brother and walking in the opposite direction. "So... what's going on?"

It took her a moment to respond. "Not much," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply, sensing something deeply wrong. It was part of the reason why he'd dragged Dean here.

"I went to the doctor." She bit her lower lip, lying curled up on the sofa at Lois's. She didn't know where her cousin was--probably downstairs--but she wasn't around.

The panic hit him again. "... and what'd you find out?" he asked softly. He wanted to see her, wanted to know where she was so he could go to her... but he didn't know how to tell her he was in town.

Chloe closed her eyes, holding her knees close to her chest. "Sam..."

He hesitated, waiting for her response. "Chloe, what's... what's wrong?"

She rested her head on one hand, her heart beating quickly in her chest. "I am," she admitted in a faint whisper.

It took him a full minute to understand what she meant. "You're...? Oh." He fell silent again.

Tears prickled at her eyes and she remained silent until she heard a knock on the door. "Sam, I have to go. Someone's at the door."

"No, wait," he said, not willing to let her go just yet. "Where are you? I need to see you."

She brushed a tear off her cheek as she slowly uncurled her legs and rose to her feet. "I'm in Smallville. I'm staying with Lois. But you really don't have to come. I'll be all right."

"Too late, Chloe," he replied frankly, looking up at the hotel sign and seeing Dean out of the corner of his eye. "I'm in town. With my brother." He swallowed hard, hoping she would welcome this sudden intrusion.

His words made her freeze in her tracks. "You're here?" she whispered, shocked. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him again.

"I am," he whispered, smiling faintly at her tone of voice. "We're at the Smallville Hotel. Can I see you later, please?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "I'll be here. At the Talon. I'm not going anywhere." The knock on the door sounded again.

Seeing his brother with the room keys, he whispered, "I'll be there tonight. I'll see you soon." Without waiting for her response, he hung up the phone.

Chloe did the same, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She moved to the door, feeling dazed as she pulled it open, startled to see Clark standing there.

"There you are," he stated, moving into Lois's apartment without waiting for an invite. "Been looking all over for you." He saw Chloe shaking slightly and frowned.

"Here I am," she said, swallowing hard and closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

He gave her a hard look. "You," he said simply. "Lana told me she saw you at her doctor's office earlier today."

Her heart sank and she shut her eyes. Damn. Caught again.

When she didn't say anything, Clark grew frustrated and took a step towards her. "Care to tell me what's going on?" he demanded softly.

"Not really, no." She wrapped her arms around herself and avoided his gaze.

"Tough," he replied, glaring at her. "I think as your friend, I need to know who to beat up." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Excuse me?" She jerked her head up to stare at him in confusion.

"Jimmy the father?" he demanded, looking at her and ignoring the confused look on her face. "What were you thinking, Chloe?"

Now she was starting to get pissed off. "You know what, Clark? It's not really any of your business," she said evenly.

"You're my friend," he retorted in response, unaffected by her rejection. "It's my business to know."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then maybe you should start acting more like a friend and less like a jerk, Clark," she said harshly.

He blinked in shock. "Hey, I apologized for acting like a complete jerk when I'd been doused by red-k. How am I acting like a jerk now, when my friend is clearly in trouble?"

"Yeah, you apologized for that. But you know what? You've been acting like a jerk since then, too." Tears sprang to her eyes as her anger bubbled up inside of her. "Now, I'm really sorry that Lana's marrying Lex. I'm sorry that hurts you, Clark. But stop taking it out on me!"

Her words were like a knife cutting into him, and though Clark knew deep down he deserved them, he couldn't stop the anger from spilling over. "Dammit, I am not taking anything out on you!" he shouted, going to her and taking her by the shoulders. He closed his eyes, regaining control. "Lana and I are worried about you, okay?"

She pulled herself away from him, trembling. "I'm fine.”

He snorted angrily. "No you're not. You're pregnant." He scanned her body using his x-ray vision and knew the truth of those words. He could see the tiny embryo, a mass of cells, starting to form in her pelvic area.

Her face grew pale as she realized what he was doing. "Stop it!"

"Seen what I wanted to," Clark whispered, looking down at her.

A tear streaked down her face. "Happy now?" she snapped.

He tried to wipe the tear away but frowned when she pulled back. "No, not really. Both women in my life are pregnant and want nothing to do with me."

She wiped the tear off her face, turning away from him for a moment to try and regain her composure. She couldn't believed he'd just used his powers on her without even asking.

"I'm... sorry, Chloe," Clark whispered, shifting uncomfortably, unable to look at her. "I shouldn't have done that." He turned to leave.

"You're right, you shouldn't have, Clark." Her voice was strained. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

He paused just as he was about to open the door. "Funny," he stated, "I was going to say the same thing about you." Yanking the door open, he strode out and slammed it behind him.

She flinched at the loud noise, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Another tear slipped down her cheek. Damn him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been hours since her confrontation with Clark, but her nerves were still frayed, her eyes red-rimmed from the crying. She was now sitting at the counter of the Talon as Lois wiped it down with a rag. She could feel her cousin's eyes on her and she let out a breath, reluctantly meeting her gaze.

Lois had been watching Chloe for awhile, though she had been going through the motions of cleaning behind the counter. She let out a frustrated breath, because she knew something was bothering her cousin, and in the true Sullivan/Lane style, she was bottling it up. "So," she said, tossing the damp towel in the sink, "you gonna tell me what's been going on with you the last twenty-four hours?"

She didn't see the point in hiding it from the one person she'd always trusted like a sister. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the counter. She didn't want to see the disappoint in Lois's eyes.

"Whoa... you are?" she replied, surprise registering on her face. "Wow, that's... wow, Chloe." She mustered a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. She was too shocked at Chloe's confession.

"It's okay, Lois." A faint, wry smile touched her lips. "It wasn't expected and I'm still in shock myself."

Lois nodded, still surprised and trying to find the words for it. "Uh... when'd you find out?"

"This morning." Her voice was quiet.

"So, I assume... Jimmy's the father?" Her question was hesitant, especially since she hated to ask such an obvious thing.

Chloe shut her eyes, unable to respond for a long moment. "No," she whispered, voice barely audible.

Her cousin's comment made Lois's eyebrows shoot up. "Gotta say... that's not what I expected you to say," she stated evenly, covering Chloe's hand with her own.

She swallowed hard, unable to find the words to explain what had happened that night between her and Sam Winchester. How she'd been drawn on him like she'd known him her entire life, how it was almost painful not to feel his skin against hers every time she breathed in. How nothing had felt as right as making love to him and how nothing had felt right since that night.

Seeing the emotions cross her cousin's face, Lois smiled faintly. "Wow, whoever this guy was has made you speechless. Don't think I've ever seen it happen before."

"Yeah, well--" Before she could finish her train of thought, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, her eyes closing as she sucked in a breath, sensation washing over her like a cool rain. "Sam," she whispered, rising to her feet and turning toward the door at the exact second it was pulled open.

He didn't know how it was possible, but Sam felt Chloe's presence the second they had gotten out of the Impala. Felt her turning towards the door as he pushed it open and strode in, eyes honed on her immediately. The rest of the world seemed to disappear as her troubled, relieved eyes locked with his. That sense of wholeness had returned, he thought, moving towards her quickly.

Lois raised an eyebrow at the two good-looking men who had just walked through the door only second before Chloe turned, as if expecting them. "I'm guessing Sam's the tall one," she replied with a small knowing smile.

Chloe didn't even hear her as she moved toward Sam, meeting him halfway across the floor and sliding her arms around his waist, burying her face against his chest.

Sam held her close, feeling her quake slightly as he rubbed her back and dove one hand into her blonde hair. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Chloe," he whispered, smiling as he felt her press into his body.

She relaxed the second his arms came around her. "I can't believe you're really here," she whispered, the warmth from his body warming her own.

Dean coughed behind them, smirking over this scene.

Sam ignored Dean for a moment, resting his cheek on her head and closing his eyes. "I can't, either," he whispered. He felt her anxiety melt away at his touch, and his concern for her well-being seemed to disappear the moment they'd touched.

She slowly pulled away, but just enough to look up into his eyes. God, she'd missed looking into his eyes.

Sam sucked in a breath, seeing her soul in her dark emerald eyes. Words couldn't convey the depth of his happiness at seeing her face again, touching her. He stroked her cheek gently, wondering if this was real.

Lois moved around the counter and headed towards the couple about to make out in the middle of the Talon. "Okay you two, hit one of the dark corners for the PDA," she commented wryly.

Chloe blinked slightly, suddenly realizing that once again, she and Sam were not alone. Sliding her fingers through his, she turned to look at her cousin. "Lois, this is Sam. Sam, this is my cousin Lois."

Dean coughed loudly again, this time eyeing the beautiful brunette standing in front of them.

"Nice to meet you, Lois," Sam stated, extending a hand to her. "The annoying guy behind me is my brother Dean."

Amused, Lois shook Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you guys," she said, smiling in Dean's direction.

"Definitely nice to meet you too," he told her with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes but focused only on Chloe's upturned face. "Is there somewhere we can talk... privately?" He turned around and gave Dean a pointed look.

"Lois, can we...?" She motioned to the apartment upstairs, glancing at her cousin momentarily.

Practically leering at Dean, Lois just nodded. "Yeah, as long as you two don't... ya know." She grinned at Dean.

He grinned back at her, his hazel eyes locked on hers. "You heard the lady, Sammy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Tugging at Chloe's arm, he whispered, "Let's go before these two start making fools of themselves." He glanced at Dean and then Lois, each looking at each other like they could have used the upstairs apartment, too, though for very different reasons.

She followed him up the stairs, her hand curling around his arm as she opened the door to her cousin's apartment and stepped inside to flip on the light. She swallowed hard as memories of the last time the two of them were there together washed over her, her cheeks flushing a little as she looked up at him.

Sam shut the door behind them and immediately pulled her back into his arms, stroking her hair and trying to get his body under control. He knew she was thinking the same thing he was, about the time they'd spent a lifetime ago in this room, on that bed, making love to each other like they had known and loved each other their entire lives. How he had managed to survive without her this last month, he honestly didn't know. And now that he was here with her again, leaving didn't seem an option.

She all but melted against him, her arms winding around his waist once more, her hands flat against the small of his back. Without thinking about it, she pressed a kiss to his collarbone, her skin tingling with sensation and awareness. "I missed you so much." Her voice was barely audible.

Catching her under her armpits and pulling her up his body, he looked into her eyes and lost himself again. "My God, I missed you, too," he whispered as he touched his lips to hers gently. His body was instantly on fire for her; he had never experienced this before. The fact that she was carrying his child seemed even more erotic.

Her lips parted instantly, allowing him entrance to her mouth. The same sense of urgency and need she'd felt that night just over a month ago washed over her, nearly taking her breath away. She slid one hand around to cup the back of his neck, needing to be closer to him.

Sam groaned, the sound more like a low growl from his throat as his tongue explored her mouth, his lips moving relentlessly over hers. Feeling her body cling to him as like heaven, molding her curves to his chiseled body. Making them one, he thought blindly as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

They needed to talk and they both knew it, even if they didn't want to admit it. "Sam." Her voice was a whisper as she gazed at him, her hands resting against his chest.

Reluctantly, he put her back onto the floor again, though he maintained contact by stroking her cheeks. "We need to talk, I know," he replied softly. He took her hand and led her to the couch, his body completely aware of hers.

She swallowed hard, sitting down beside him. For the first time since they'd met she felt fear starting to take hold of her. She was pregnant, and no matter how wonderful of a guy Sam Winchester might be, there was no way he wanted a baby. She bit down hard on her lip.

Noticing her body tense, Sam worried about what he could say that wouldn't make him sound like an absolute jerk. After all, he had helped put her in this position -- literally -- and he wanted to help her out in any way possible. He took her hand and kissed her open palm. "So did the doctor tell you when the baby's due?" he asked quietly.

"November 2nd," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat. "November... 2nd?" he repeated, not sure he had heard her correctly. His baby would be born the same day that his mother had died? A frown creased his brow, even as he threaded his fingers with hers.

She nodded, glancing up as she heard the slight hitch in his breathing. "What is it?" she whispered.

He scratched his head with his free hand before meeting her eyes. "My mother died on that day," he said in a hushed tone, his words dying as he once again got caught up in the wonder of her wide-eyed look of surprise.

The color drained from her face and she slowly sat back against the sofa cushions. "Guess that doesn't bode well, does it?" Her voice was barely audible.

He looked down and away. "Especially since my... since Jess died that day, too," he whispered, wishing Chloe was due on any other day but that day.

Tears prickled at her eyelids, her heart sinking even more. She slowly wrapped her arms around herself, as if the act of making herself smaller would somehow help her melt into the couch and disappear.

Automatically reaching out for her, he pulled her into his arms. "Hey, this might be a good thing," he whispered, gently rubbing his nose against her hair. "Although, I wonder how this happened, because... we were careful."

"More than you even realize," she whispered, swallowing hard and turning her head to look up at him.

Sam's eyes turned dark with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because I was also on the pill, Sam," she told him, meeting his eyes.

Shock registered in his eyes, though his facial expression didn't change. He was speechless for several moments. "Chloe... do you think this has anything to do with this... connection... we both feel?" he finally asked, touching her cheek softly.

Unable to stop herself she turned her head slightly and placed a kiss against the palm of his hand. "Yes," she admitted quietly. "Do you still feel it?" She turned her eyes back to his once more.

"It's stronger than ever," he replied without hesitation, his gaze locked with hers. "I can't tell you how many times I just wanted to come here, to be with you again... to see your face, touch you again. I haven't been whole since... that night."

Closing her eyes, she shifted so she was draped across him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "I haven't stopped thinking about you." Her words were strained. "I haven't been sleeping much, I...it hurts," she whispered, her fingers curling against the material of his jacket.

Resting back into the couch so she could recline against him, he asked, "Does being close to me... help?" He rubbed her back lightly, wondering if sleep would come more easily if she were with him.

"Yes," she murmured, closing her eyes as her body relaxed at the feel of his hand against her back. She rested her head against his chest.

He chuckled slightly. "Good, because I want to be around you." Forever, he thought, though he couldn't speak the words. I want to be with you forever.

"Forever," she whispered, sighing softly.

Her word echoed in his mind. The same word he had just thought. It should have creeped him out, but strangely enough, it didn't. "Then why not be with each other forever?" he said suddenly, the words spilling out of his mouth before he realized what he'd said.

She slowly lifted her head to gaze at him, her green eyes filled with shock. "But...how?"

He caressed her cheek softly. "I don't know," he whispered, kissing her softly. "I only know I can't stand being apart from you anymore. And since we're having a baby..." He smiled at the blush that stained her cheeks. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, watching her.

Chloe held his gaze for a moment longer, then slowly kissed him once more, resting a hand against his cheek.

Both hands went to her cheeks as they kissed, a slow burning kiss that seemed to go on forever. He struggled with the compulsion to snatch her away to their hotel and hole them up, spending the next week in bed.

She gazed down at him once more when the kiss ended, searching his hazel eyes for answers she didn't have. "Does Dean know about...?"

"Not yet," he replied, afraid of what his brother would say when he found out. Knowing Dean, he would give Sam that knowing look and pat him on the back. Either that or kick his ass for being irresponsible. "Does Lois know?"

Chloe bit her lip, nodding slightly. "I was kind of afraid she'd find out from Lana or Clark and that...wouldn't go over well."

"How do Clark and Lana know?" he asked, his eyes darkening with irritation over two people who didn't deserve her as a friend.

She winced a little at his tone. "Lana was at the doctor's office this morning. She told Clark she saw me...he figured it out from there." She swallowed hard, avoiding his eyes.

"She's got a big mouth," he grumbled, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "Have they...? They're being nice to you, right?"

She dropped her gaze once more. "Clark was...pretty much really upset that I didn't tell him right away."

"None of his damn business," Sam commented in a deep growl, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. "So, uh, I need to ask you something..." He swallowed audibly.

Feeling him tense beneath her, she tensed as well. "What is it?" she whispered, afraid of what he was going to ask.

"Have you... been able to move things without touching them since...?" He chose his words carefully, feeling her tension and wishing it away from her.

"Oh." She swallowed hard. "I haven't really...I haven't tried. Or...wished for ice cream again."

"You wished for ice cream?" he teased gently, pressing her into his chest.

"It looked really good and I was hungry," she protested, closing her eyes once more.

"You must have been to literally make the bowl come to you," he replied. "It's the same with me." His touch lingered over her cheek.

She was quiet for a moment. "Lois and Clark looked at me like I was some sort of freak."

Sam nodded solemnly. "That's what Dean did when I told him about my nightmare visions. But Chloe, you're not a freak." He leaned down and kissed her gently, lips caressing hers in comfort.

She closed her eyes, returning the soft kiss, gazing at him intently when it ended. "What other...abilities do you have?" she asked softly.

"That's it, I think," he replied, his eyes steady with hers. "Though... Dean told me something recently that..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't know if he could tell her.

She touched his face, closing her eyes momentarily when she felt the electricity between them. "What'd he tell you?" she whispered.

Sam took another breath and then told her about the situation in Oregon, about the strange demonic virus he had been exposed to, how everyone in town who got it turned crazy and killed people... except him. And how his father had told Dean things about him before he died. "Dad told Dean that he might have to kill me." Sam pulled away suddenly, afraid of touching her, especially since he didn't know if he was an evil person or not.

She felt the loss of his presence as though he'd moved miles away instead of just a few inches. "You're not evil, Sam," she said, her voice quiet, but firm.

"Maybe I am... maybe not," he whispered, smiling at the determination in her voice.

"Trust me...you're not." Chloe gazed at him intently.

Sam locked his gaze with hers and couldn't look away. It was impossible: she looked so strong and sure and beautiful simultaneously. Another smile tugged at his lips as he reached out to touch her hair. "And how's that?" he whispered.

She was quiet for a moment. "I can't really explain it, Sam. I just...I feel you." She leaned into his touch. "And I know you're not evil."

It was inconceivable, how he felt her lingering inside him. And somehow, she felt that same intense "knowing" of him. It was the strangest, most comforting thing he had ever known. It was like he had come home finally, after years of being lost. It was something he had never felt with Jessica, no matter how much he had loved her. "You must be an angel, then," he replied, pulling her back into his arms.

A short, soft laugh escaped her. "Oh, I'm not an angel." She felt instantly calm again when she was in his arms. "Far from it."

"Maybe you're my angel, then." Sam kissed the top of her head and leaned back into the couch cushions.

Her hands rested against his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. "What does this all mean, Sam?" Her voice was soft.

"I wish I knew," he whispered in return, absolutely clueless as to what their next move should be, "but now that we're going to have a baby, I guess we need to consider what comes next." Not an easy feat, since he was on the road all the time.

"You're right about that." Chloe fell silent, lost in thought.

Sam felt a shift in her mood, her body tensing, and frowned. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked absently, stroking her back as she leaned into him.

"Just...trying to figure it all out." She bit her lower lip.

Grasping her chin to get her to look at him, Sam whispered, "I'm here for you, for anything you need. You're not going to be alone."

She held his gaze. "I can't ask you to stay here. What you do is too important."

"I think this is slightly more important than hunting," Sam replied, gently touching her stomach. "Besides, I'm really curious about how you have my powers, too."

"I have a theory on that," she admitted in a whisper.

"I love theories." Anything to get her to speak some more, he thought, touching her lips gently with his finger.

She kissed the tip of his finger. "I'm not sure I have your powers."

His hand stroked her stomach lightly, then stopped at the suggestion behind her words. "You think... maybe the baby does?" he asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"It would make sense." She gazed at him.

Sam was speechless. He had never thought about having a baby, much less whether he or she would inherit his mental powers. It was enough that this demon who had killed his parents and Jess also had plans for him... would it also try to come after his child? He closed his eyes and grimaced at the thought.

"I'm scared too," she said faintly, laying her head back down on his shoulder once more.

"All the more reason to stick around." He liked that idea. Sticking around forever would suit him just fine.

She pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. "I don't want you to feel like you're trapped," she whispered.

Actually, he felt anything but trapped, but she seemed uncertain about his presence. "I don't, Chloe," he protested. "I feel like I'm home with you."

Chloe smiled, closing her eyes. "Me too, Sam. It makes no sense, but...I feel closer to you than I've ever felt to anyone else before."

Her words rang truth to him, making his breath hitch quietly in his throat. "Are you living with Lois right now?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm sort of staying here for awhile, until I find a place. The dorm I was staying at last year sorta...burnt down."

He lifted an eyebrow. "That's a story you'll have to tell me more about," he replied with a grin. "Especially since I want you to stay with me while we're here."

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "Where are you staying?"

"The Smallville Hotel," Sam replied, running a finger down her cheek, trailing it down her neck.

She shivered involuntarily, closing her eyes for a second.

"Why can't I stop touching you?" he whispered out loud, unable to keep his thoughts held inward.

"I don't know," she whispered back, wondering the same thing. "Maybe we were apart too long?" Somehow she knew that wasn't the case. The first time they'd met, they'd been equally unable to stop touching each other.

"Can't be," he muttered, leaning down and kissing her neck. "All I wanted to do last time was touch you. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done."

She swallowed hard, sliding her hands through his hair. "This could be a real problem."

"How so?" he asked, licking her skin, feeling waves of need radiate off her.

She moaned, biting her lower lip and shifting against him restlessly. "If we can't stop touching each other..."

Smiling as he licked the tender spot on her neck, he whispered, "How is that a problem?"

"Because we won't always...be alone." She bit her lower lip, swallowing hard, her fingers gripping his shirt.

"Can we... worry about that later?" he replied softly, reluctantly lifting his head to look into her eyes. There was a delicious blush spread across her cheeks, so he leaned down and kissed each cheek tenderly.

She licked her lips without thinking about it. "Yes," she murmured, sliding her hands slowly down his chest.

Sam already wished they were somewhere else, rather than above the Talon, where people were drinking coffee, talking, chattering... "Chloe," he whispered, "if I get a separate room at the hotel, will you stay with me?" His hands fluttered down to rest on her hips.

"I don't think not staying with you is a viable option at this point, Sam," she whispered against his lips.

Thank God, he thought, opening his mouth to her gentle plundering tongue. His body sprang to life, and once again he felt his heart beating to the tune of hers. "Chloe," he whispered, groaning as she moved onto his lap, her hips brushing against him.

"We should...go get that room," she whispered, breathing heavily.

Sam nodded in complete agreement. "I need to just..." He glanced down at his body, which betrayed his intense desire for her. "I need a minute." A long minute, he thought with a wry smile.

She couldn't help but grin. "Me sitting on your lap probably isn't helping, is it?"

"Nuh uh," he replied with a small smirk, "not unless you intend to do something about it right now." His hands tightened on her hips but reluctantly moved them away.

"If I was afraid that Lois would burst in..." She looked toward the door.

Groaning at the intensely pleasurable thought, Sam quickly slid her off him and stood up. "I know. Hold that thought, though, okay?"

Like there was any chance that thought was going away soon. "Count on it." She swallowed hard, resisting the urge to reach out for him again.

Though instantly mourning the loss of her body heat, Sam shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "I think... maybe we should go... downstairs." He rubbed a hand over his face and forced himself to calm down.

"That's probably a good idea." She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, rising to her feet.

He pointed to the door. "You go ahead... I'll catch up in a second." His dimpled grin came out, that shy grin reserved only for her.

A blush spread across her cheeks, but she was grinning. "Okay." She winked at him and headed for the door, bordering on a feeling of giddiness.

He watched her leave, knowing it would take more than just a moment for his body to cool his desire for her. A broad smile crossed his lips as he thought about being a father. Talk about an unexpected yet satisfying event, he thought, slowly following Chloe out the apartment door and down the stairs. He didn't know how it happened, but he was determined to see this thing through... no matter what happened in the future.

Lois tore her eyes off Dean when she noticed Chloe come downstairs, flushed but happier than she'd ever looked. She glanced at Dean. "I think my cousin likes your brother."

Dean glanced toward the pretty blonde, and then at his brother a moment later. "Pretty sure that feeling's mutual." His expression was unreadable.

Smiling politely, Lois moved to meet Chloe, a strange smile on her face. "So, uh... things all worked out?" she asked, cocking a concerned eyebrow.

Sam watched Chloe go to her cousin and passed by her, running a finger across the exposed skin on her lower back as he walked.

The breath caught in her throat at the light touch and just like that she lost track of whatever it was Lois had just asked her. Her gaze followed Sam toward the door.

"Oh man," Lois replied, watching her cousin watch this tall, lanky man in dire need of a haircut leave the Talon. "I said, you got everything taken care of between you two? And you didn't... up there, I hope."

She blinked and looked at her, her cheeks flushed. "Of course not." This time, she added silently.

"Then what's the deal with you two?" Lois asked, noticing the fact that Dean had taken off after his brother without so much as a word. Figures, she thought with a frown.

"Oh, we're...friends," she said nonchalantly, shrugging into her coat that was on the back of the chair. "Hey, Lois, I'll see you later, okay?" She kissed her cousin's cheek.

"Uh huh, friends," she said with a knowing grin. "With benefits, obviously." She pushed her cousin away. "Go on, be with your... friend. Call me later with all the sordid details."

Chloe couldn't help grin at her. "Night, Lo." She headed out the door, hurrying for her car. She needed to see Sam again.

&&&&&

"She's cute." Dean glanced at Sam sideways as he drove them back toward the hotel.

Sam snorted. She was more than cute: she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Yeah," he replied, distracted by the memory of her kisses and her scent.

"Her cousin's hot." He grinned.

"God, Dean, you hit on her cousin?" Sam shot back, irritation on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

He shook his head. "At least you'll have something to keep you occupied while we're here," he retorted with a wry smile. Truth be told, he didn't notice Lois. Not when Chloe was around.

"Hell yeah." His grin widened a little more. He glanced sideways at his brother once more. "How long do you picture staying here anyway?"

Sam couldn't look at Dean, choosing to look out the window. "Don't know," he said in a hushed voice. "Now that I'm near her again... it might be awhile."

Dean was silent for a moment, staring out the windshield. "It's more serious than you're letting on, isn't it?"

He nodded silently but absently. After a long few moments, he whispered, "She's pregnant, Dean."

He jerked his head over to look at Sam, stunned. "What?"

His head ached suddenly and he wished Chloe was touching him. "You heard me," he replied softly, glancing at his brother.

"Are you telling me...this kid is yours?"

"No, it's a monkey's... yes, it's mine." He swore under his breath again and looked out the window again.

"Wait, this is where you went when you took off awhile back? Here to Smallville?"

"I was... passing through, actually." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his older brother.

"So you knew her from what, college?"

"No," he replied, giving his brother a knowing look.

Dean looked at him again, his eyebrows shooting up. "You tellin' me you just met the chick a month ago?"

Sam sighed and pinched his nose. "Gee, for a guy with your... experience, I'd have thought you'd recognize a one night stand when you saw one."

"Yeah, funny thing about one night stands, Sam. They tend to last one night and you never see her again." He shot him a look.

Sam shot his brother a hateful glare. "Then I guess this isn't a one night stand, because...." His words trailed off as his body literally felt licks of energy crawl over his body. God, how he longed to touch her.

"That's pretty much the point, Sammy." He ran a hand over his face wearily. "So what's she gonna do?"

"I don't know, we haven't figured that out yet," he replied automatically, his mind wherever she was.

Dean drew in a breath and let it out slowly, staring out the windshield and gripping onto the steering wheel with both hands. "You love her?"

Did he love her? Sam thought as he watched the hotel loom closer. Maybe he did, because he felt a tug towards her that he had never experienced before. He needed her, because otherwise, he might stop breathing. He couldn't deny the connection they shared, no matter how strange it might seem to his brother. "I feel... an intense connection to her. I can't explain it," he replied.

"You mean like...a supernatural connection?"

That startled Sam. "What?" she asked, shock spreading though his body as he looked at Dean.

"You heard me."

"Dude, I don't know if it's supernatural. All I know is I can't be without her. Literally." He shook his head and looked down. How could he make Dean understand? he wondered.

"And you're sure it's not some kind of mind whammy?"

Sam looked at Dean in irritation. "'Mind whammy'? What exactly are you suggesting?"

Dean looked back at him as he parked the car in the hotel parking lot. "Attraction spell?"

"No, there's no way this is a spell," the younger Winchester denied vehemently and got out of the car. This wasn't a spell... was it? His heart plummeted to his feet just thinking about it. She wasn't the kind of woman to do that... was she?

He climbed out of the driver's seat and shut the door, looking at his brother in silence.

Fuming at Dean for making him doubt, Sam walked to the hotel front lobby and got another room not too far from his brother's. He didn't look at Dean, either, when he approached him. "Getting my own room, okay?"

He let out a breath. "Dude, I'm not trying to be harsh. But with what we do, the shit we see...you can't discount the possibility."

"Even if it was, Dean, it doesn't matter now. With a baby coming, I'm going to help her take care of it." He glared at his brother, wishing he'd let the subject drop.

"Fine." He headed toward his room.

Sam frowned and followed his brother. "Dean..."

"What?" He stopped to look at his brother, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry I dragged you here," he replied, smiling apologetically. "I should have done this on my own."

Dean was silent for a moment. "I'm your brother. Where you go, I go." His voice was gruff, hiding the sentiment behind his words.

"Even if we might be for awhile?" Sam asked, cocking his brow.

"Sammy...I need a break anyway." He met his brother's eyes.

"The break you've been trying to get me to take?" It wasn't like his brother hadn't been bothering him to take off to see the Grand Canyon or go to New Orleans just for the hell of it.

Dean smirked a bit. "Besides, didn't you say there's a lot of stuff in this town that needs killin'?"

"According to Chloe, there's all kinds of... meteor freaks... running around this town." Sam saw the gleam in Dean's eye and shook his head. His older brother wouldn't be bored here, that was certain.

"Meteor freaks..." He wasn't sure what that was, but he was looking forward to find out. "Sounds like we stopped in the right place."

"No kidding," he replied, seeing Chloe in a red Beetle pull into the hotel parking lot. He felt an immediate tug towards her and glanced at his brother. "Look, I'll... see you later, okay?"

Dean followed his gaze, a smirk forming on his face. "Have fun, Sammy." Grinning, he turned and headed for the room.

Sam barely heard his brother as he waited for Chloe to get out of her car. A wide grin spread across his face and his hands itched to touch her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe felt Sam's gaze on her as she slid out of her car, the breath catching in her throat. Distantly she wondered what was happening to her. Why this...whatever with Sam was so intense. Swallowing hard, she slowly made her way toward the hotel lobby, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

Their eyes met and held as he watched her approach, her face looking very unsure of herself, maybe of him. He frowned slightly as she finally got close enough to put his hands on her shoulders. "Chloe," he whispered, pulling her into a warm embrace.

Letting out a breath, she slid her arms around him tightly, closing her eyes as she buried her face against his shoulder.

His arms held her, molding her body to his as he breathed in her essence. The rest of the world fell away, and he was heedless of the curious glances they got from the front desk staff and guests. Dean's voice lingered in his mind, however, making him wonder if this was nothing more than a trick.

She slowly pulled away to look up at him with curious green eyes, picking up on his own hesitancy and uncertainty. "You okay?"

"I am now," he whispered, kissing her cheek softly. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he took her hand and led her towards the room he had gotten for them.

Somehow she wasn't convinced, but she let him lead her into a room, butterflies fluttering nervously in her stomach. She leaned against the door once they were inside, biting her lower lip.

Letting go of her hand, Sam ran a hand through his hair, wondering where they went from this point. Their conversation in Lois's apartment rang in his head: things seemed easier at the time, but now... He watched her chew on her lip and swallowed visibly. "Stop that," he rasped hoarsely.

"Stop what?" she asked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Biting your lip. It's a turn on," he said with a shy smile. He scratched the back of his head in attempt to lighten the mood, though the air between them crackled with that same awareness that had been there since the moment they'd met.

A faint smile tugged at her lips and she looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

Groaning, Sam pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "Stop that, too," he whispered, "since it's not gonna matter what you do or don't do...." He felt light-headed at her presence and, for the first time, wondered if Dean's theory held some truth.

A soft groan escaped her, as well, feeling her body grow warm at the feel of his lips against her face, of his arms around her body. "Sam..." She closed her eyes, her fingers curling around the back of his shirt.

His mouth caught hers in a deeply passionate kiss, leaving him breathless and wanting. Feeling Chloe move closer to him made his body hard all over with need. Would this madness end? he briefly wondered as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth.

A soft whimper escaped her as her lips parted, her hands sliding beneath his shirt. She needed more. Shifting closer to him she stood on her tiptoes to get as close as possible.

Sliding his arms around her waist, Sam hauled Chloe up his body so he could kiss her more deeply, his tongue gently mating with hers as he grunted with pleasure at her touch. Somehow he managed to get them across the room and onto the king-sized bed, his back hitting the mattress as they fall onto it.

The breath catching in her throat, she pressed her hips against his out of instinct, resting her hands against his chest. "Sam, please."

Her whisper took him by surprise a little. "What, Chloe... You okay?" he said, picking his head up to look at her, his face a wall of concern.

A faint smile touched her lips at the worry she saw in his eyes. "I could be better," she said, her cheeks coloring.

Sam rolled them over so she was beneath him. Licking her neck, he joked, "Good thing I came prepared." He looked back at her, eyes twinkling with a strange amusement.

She gazed up at him, her eyes bright. She hesitantly reached out and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

His shirt came off with a frantic yank before he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. He swore she wore this just to frustrate him further. Her hips moving against his weren't helping, either. "I may not make it if you keep doing that," he said, opening her shirt and kissing the valley between her breasts.

She bit her lower lip, arching up against him involuntarily and sliding her hands down his muscled chest. She closed her eyes.

Sam kissed his way down her belly, unfastening her jeans as he gently kissed her abdomen. His child was growing in there, he thought with wonder. The tension between them suddenly doubled with that thought and yanked her jeans down her hips, taking her panties with them.

Chloe held her breath as she fumbled unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down as well, meeting his eyes with a heated gaze.

Sam moved away from her long enough to finish removing their pants. The impatient look in her eyes told him she didn't want to wait: she was as ready as he was. With a wicked smile, he crawled back on top of her and spread her thighs, entering her slowly. He shuddered at the feel of her around him again.

She arched her hips toward him, winding her legs around his waist and groaning as he slid farther inside her. Her body was on fire with need, her skin remembering the last time they'd made love.

He wanted to move slowly, letting her adjust to him, but the second she bumped against him, urging him to go quicker, he was lost in a sea of sensation. Feeling only her. Seeing only her. Wanting only her. When he came, it was on the heels of her own release, crying out her name as he spilled himself into her.

Swallowing hard, she rested her head against the pillows, her eyes drifting shut. She kept his arms wrapped around him.

Sam tried to catch his breath, but it took several minutes for him to breathe normally once more. He moved off her but pulled her body into his, curling himself around her as he gently stroked her stomach.

She relaxed against him, a soft sigh escaping her. She covered his hand with her own, lacing her fingers with his own.

He kissed her earlobe, smiling. "I... didn't hurt... the baby, did I?" It was the last thing he wanted, despite the fact that his body seemed to constantly need her.

"No," she murmured, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

He sighed, hearing the almost forlorn sound in her voice. "Look, I know this is... completely out of my league... but... Chloe, I... I like the idea of being a father." His voice was quiet and honest, hoping she would try to understand what he was telling her.

Chloe was quiet for a moment. "You'll make a great one," she whispered.

"I guess you don't want that, though." Sam felt her retreat from him and wanted to physically pull away. But he couldn't.

"No, that's not..." She slowly turned so she was facing him. She reached up and touched his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "This is all really...overwhelming, Sam." Her voice was barely audible.

She had no idea, he thought, closing his eyes against her soft touch. "I know. I know... I don't know what's going on between us." He sighed and opened his eyes again, hazel eyes meeting her troubled green ones.

"I don't either," she whispered, swallowing hard. "And I don't even know how to go about finding out."

Swallowing hard, he whispered, "My brother might have a theory." Even though he didn't want to tell her. Especially if... Sam grimaced, looking down at her body, his eyes dark with desire again.

Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "Really? What's his theory?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam pulled away and sat up. He didn't want to see the fury in her eyes when he spoke. "Dean thinks... you cast a spell to make me feel this way... about you. That... this... is just a trick."

Chloe stared at him for a long moment, utterly silent. She blinked a couple of times and then slowly sat up, feeling numb all over. Her back to him, she slowly started to get dressed.

He felt glued to the spot, burying his face in his hands as he heard her dressing. His body longed to touch her, needed to feel her skin touching his... but somehow, he didn't think she would allow that. So he sat there, hunched over, listening to her walk away... just as he had done so many days ago, though he had never found peace since.

"I'll be back." She slipped her shoes on and headed for the door.

"Wait," he said, turning around and looking at her. "Where are you going?"

She turned to face him, her green eyes dark with anger. "I'm going to have a chat with your brother."

The look on her face almost scared him. "Chloe, it's just a theory, and I don't believe it, either," he protested, wishing secretly she'd kick Dean's ass for mentioning this connection was anything but real.

"I hope not." Her voice was quiet and she held his gaze a moment longer before turning and heading out the door. She headed down the sidewalk and knocked loudly on the door of the room Dean was staying in.

Dean groaned with impatience, the Magic Fingers bed he was lucky enough to have in his room still in the middle of its rotation. Grumbling, he got up and stalked to the door. "Dammit, Sam, can't this wait until--" His words died when he saw Sam's girl standing on the other side, looking seriously ticked off. "What do you want?" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

She moved past him without waiting for an invitation. "So you think I'm what...a witch?" She turned to glare at him.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to cast a spell on my brother," he replied. "You don't look like a witch, but looks can be deceiving."

"Well you look like an ass and you don't hide it in the least," she retorted.

Dean took a step towards her, his hazel eyes flashing with intense anger. "I'm not being an ass when it comes to protecting Sam," he stated, his voice hard and biting. "Tell me, were you waiting for someone specific to mind whammy or did he just get lucky?"

Her eyes narrowed even more. "For your information, I was at the Talon having a latte and writing my next article when your brother showed up. I don't know what the hell is going on between us, but whatever it is? I didn't cause it." She held his gaze, her chin up, her eyes defiant.

He had to hand it to his brother: he sure knew how to pick his women, Dean thought, slightly impressed with her bravado. "You must've done something," he persisted with a lazy smile. "Why else would you end up pregnant?"

It took every ounce of willpower not to reach out and slap him across the face for that. "Well I heard having sex sometimes causes that," she said sarcastically, still glaring at him.

He grinned knowingly. "Not if Sam was smart and wrapped it."

Her jaw tensing, she took a step toward him. "You know, if I didn't know the reasons behind your concern for your little brother, I'd be incredibly disturbed by how interested you are in his sex life."

He put his head back and laughed. "You're a spitfire, you know that? No wonder you two connect so well." He saw he sparks of anger in her eyes and smiled wryly. So much for that mind whammy theory, he mused.

She folded her arms across her chest. "So does that mean you're going to stop being a jerk and help us figure out what's going on?"

"Only if I get to spend more time with that delicious cousin of yours," Dean replied with a suggestive smile on his face. She would never know how much this strange connection between Sam and her disturbed him, especially since a child was on the way. Being an uncle was never in his future.

Chloe's eyes narrowed for another reason this time. "Let's get something straight about Lois." Her voice held a no-nonsense, don't screw with me tone. "She just got out of a relationship where she had her heart all but ripped out. She's not the one-night stand type. You hurt her? You're gonna have to deal with me."

"Whoa, okay there," he replied, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Who said anything about a one-night stand? Look what happened to Sammy when he did that."

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Lois is like my sister." Her voice softened a little. I don't wanna see her get hurt anymore than you wanna see Sam get hurt."

The smile on his face died. She had a point, one he couldn't argue with. "Tell you what," he stated. "I'll let it be her decision, okay? Sam would probably kill me if I pissed you off, and I have a feeling hurting Lois would do just that."

She nodded slightly and slowly headed for the door.

Dean watched her leave, wondering exactly what connected her to his brother and how they were going to deal with her pregnancy when he spent all his time on the road. With a heavy sigh, Dean went back to the bed, fishing in his pocket for another quarter.

&&&&&

Chloe knocked softly on the door to Sam's room, waiting for him to answer. Drawing in a breath, she let it out slowly and wrapped her arms around herself.

Sam had been pacing the room, clad in only his jeans, wondering who was going to come out in one piece: his brother or Chloe. When he heard the soft rapping, he immediately yanked the door open. He saw her on the other end and grabbed her inside, pulling her into his arms. "Looks like you won," he whispered in her ear with a smile.

She slowly wound her arms around his waist, closing her eyes. "Let's just say...Dean and I have an understanding."

His laughter was a growl in his throat. "I hope that understanding involved a sound verbal lashing on your part." He felt her breath against his naked chest and wanted to melt himself into her.

A smile tugged at her lips and she placed a soft kiss against his shoulder before pulling away and looking up at him. "I didn't put a spell on you, Sam."

His eyes met hers and he smiled softly. "Yes you have. It's just not the kind Dean's talking about." He leaned his forehead against hers and touched her cheeks with his hands.

She sighed softly, moving her hands to rest on his hips. She looked up at him intently. "But just because I didn't do it...doesn't mean someone else didn't."

The last thing Sam wanted to hear was his feelings, his concentrated pull towards her, was nothing but a spell. He shook his head vehemently. "There's no way," he protested, even though doubt had already begun to nibble away at him.

"The... meteor rocks?" he whispered, taking his hands away from her face to run them through his hair in a frustrated motion.

"Wouldn't be the first time the meteor rocks made people do something they normally wouldn't do." She slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Feeling a yawning chasm open between them -- literally and figuratively -- Sam could only stand rooted to the floor, watching her across the room, his thoughts as dark as his eyes. If this was a trick, then heaven help the person or demon doing this, he thought involuntarily. He started at his own thoughts, cursing the destiny yawning before him that had little to do with Chloe Sullivan and the life growing inside her. "Then maybe we should find out what's doing this," he muttered inaudibly.

Nodding silently, her eyes prickled with tears and she didn't lift her head to look at him. The more she thought about it, the more convinced she was there had to be something more at work. No guy like Sam Winchester would ever fall for someone like her. "Good idea."

"But can we start tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, striding across the room and crouching in front of her, looking up into her saddened eyes. "I kinda like this whole 'connection having' thing." He smiled softly, because in all his life, he never felt connected to anything or anyone. Not even his family until recently... and he didn't want to let that go.

His smile was so sweet she reached out and placed a hand to his cheek, gazing into his eyes. And though the sadness in her heart didn't subside, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss.

He returned her kiss, the gentle pressure against his mouth enhanced by her touch. "Please don't be down," he replied between kisses. Though he knew they both had issues to overcome, things to think about, watching her eyes dull with sadness was more than he could handle. He put his hands on her thighs and rubbed gently, a tender caress.

She closed her eyes, sliding her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. "I don't want this to be fake," she whispered, tears shimmering on her eyelashes.

His thumbs gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't, either," he confessed, his smile hopeful as he stared into her suddenly wide, surprised eyes.

"But what if it is?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Sam frowned. He didn't want it to be, and even if that were the case, he wondered if that would change anything. Despite the doubts she had, he found he could admit he cared about her. Even if she didn't want him. "And what if it isn't?" he asked softly.

She realized in reality that was almost as scary, if not more so than if it was all some sort of spell or meteor-rock induced insanity. She gazed back at him intently, unsure of how to answer his question. "I don't know," she whispered.

The tension was so thick between them, he could literally cut it with a knife. Sensual, heated, and heavy... so her response was simultaneously expected and surprising. Pulling away from her, he sat cross-legged on the floor and looked down. Me neither, he thought. Being with her brought up all kinds of questions he didn't have answers to, which irritated him. Why did this have to be so complicated?

She gazed down at him for a long moment before sliding off the bed and sitting in front of him, their knees touching. She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, looking at the floor as well. Without realizing it, their breathing fell into the same slow, steady pattern.

Sam honed in at the one place where their bodies met and focused. His breath fell in short sighs, something he had never experienced before. It felt strange but completely natural at the same time. Lifting his eyes up Chloe's body, he noticed she seemed to breathe in the same time he did. Her face was down turned, so he didn't know if she had seen it or not. "Huh, interesting," he commented idly, gazing at her chest rising and falling in perfect sync with his.

"What's that?" she asked softly, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Did you know our breathing pattern is the same?"

She blinked, her eyebrows furrowing momentarily until she realized he was right. Surprise registered on her face, reflecting in his eyes, as well. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Sam said, a sense of peace descending upon him even as he was utterly surprised by this revelation, "but I feel good about it." He touched her face, smoothing the worry from her brow. "Maybe it's because of our connection."

At his light touch, she felt the tension ease out of her body, her worries and fears melting away. She turned her head slightly, kissing the palm of his hand.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed for a moment her lips on his rough, calloused palm. How she could stand to have his hands on her tender, silky skin, he had no idea. He felt worn and frayed all of a sudden, humbled by the fact that this woman felt anything for him. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered, lost in thought.

"Of course," she whispered without hesitation, turning her green eyes back to his face and gazing at him with warmth.

"If this turns out to be not a spell but... the real thing..." He hesitated, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. "Would you... could you handle..." He shook his head, unable to get the words out.

Her eyebrows furrowed a little and she reached out to touch his cheek. "Handle what?" she asked softly.

Leaning into her touch, he relaxed enough to utter, "Being with me."

The breath caught in her throat. His voice was so soft, so vulnerable it made her heart ache. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "If this is real...I'm not sure I could handle being without you," she said quietly.

Tears pricked the back of his eyelids at her kiss. Sam bit them back furiously, not wanting her to see how much her words had affected him. "Ditto," he whispered, cupping her cheeks and lifting her eyes to his, "because I think I'd like to marry you." Where this idea had come from, he had no idea, but now that he'd uttered the words, he found himself hoping this connection was true and permanent.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her heart skipping a beat. "You'd wanna marry me?"

She gazed at him, swallowing hard. "Because of this...thing between us or because I'm pregnant?" she couldn't help but ask, her voice very soft.

His brow furrowed with anxiety. "Can't it be because of both?" he asked, a little startled by her question. He knew he wanted to take care of their child, help raise him or her... but suddenly he felt like a heel for even bringing up marriage. Especially if she only thought it was because of the child.

A faint smile touched her lips and she nodded a little. "Yeah." She pressed a kiss to his eyebrow.

Sam sighed, still unconvinced that she believed his intentions were pure, honorable. "I don't expect anything from you. I just thought... you should know." His forehead bumped gently against hers, his arms stroking hers.

Chloe gazed at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "That means a lot."

Maybe it did, he thought, their eyes locked in another intense gaze, but her vagueness convinced him that he needed to stay for as long as humanly possible until they found out how true and real their feelings actually were. Their breathing had continued to remain constant with each other, almost as if... their bodies were in tune with one another. No, he couldn't leave. It might kill one or both of them.

&&&&&

Chloe sat with Sam and Dean in the far corner of the Talon. Each of the brothers had a book open in front of him and she had her laptop open, searching the Internet for anything she could find on inexplicable mental connections. So far none of them were having any luck. Biting her lower lip, she stared at the screen, her fingers entwined with Sam's on the table.

Sam was buried in a book of the history of Smallville, of how the meteor showers in the late 1980's seemed to change everything... and many people in the bargain. The green rocks from outer space seemed to have the ability to mutate normal people into... well, "freaks", as Chloe called them. Maybe in a way, they were freaking, for these people tended to lose their grip on reality. He kept getting distracted, though, by her hand moving in his. He smiled, brushing her palm with his thumb, his eyes never leaving the page.

She ducked her head a little, her cheeks flushing with heat. She swallowed hard. Nothing ever used to distract her from researching. Not even Clark Kent. And now she could hardly think straight because of someone who was a virtual stranger. Sighing softly, she propped her chin up on her free hand, oblivious to the look Dean was shooting his brother.

"Dude, you're supposed to be researching occurrences that involve psychic connections," Sam growled, giving his brother an annoyed look as he squeezed Chloe's hand softly.

"Kinda hard to do with you two are playing footsie in front of me," Dean replied with a knowing grimace, rolling his eyes as he flipped a page.

She looked up, startled. "We're not playing footsie."

Closing his book and slapping it onto the table with a frustrated sigh, Dean retorted, "Fine. Handsies... whatever... you know what I mean." He looked at Sam. "Can't you two leave each other alone for a second?"

Inhaling and trying to remain calm in front of his girl, Sam said, "No. Deal with it, man." He used his free hand to push another book in front of his brother.

Chloe started to say something when she caught sight of Clark walking inside. Involuntarily her fingers tightened around Sam's a little more and she swallowed hard as she stared blankly at her computer.

"What is it?" he whispered, not following the sudden panic she felt.

She shook her head just slightly, not looking up, but sensing that Clark was staring at her. Dean looked between Sam and Chloe with a furrowed eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was missing this time.

Clark approached Chloe with a certain amount of trepidation, especially considering the two fierce-looking men she was sitting with. "Hey, Chloe," he whispered, clearing his throat. Sam looked up at the tall dark-haired man with the sheepish look on his face and immediately frowned. Who was this guy? he thought possessively, releasing her hand to throw his arm around her.

"It's okay, Sam, he's just a friend," she murmured against his ear before shifting her gaze to Clark. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Fine," came the uncertain reply. Clark was too busy sizing up the two guys she was with, the younger looking one's arm slung around her like he owned her or something. "Gonna introduce me?"

Drawing in a breath, she nodded slightly. "Clark, this is Sam Winchester and his brother Dean. Guys, this is my friend Clark Kent." Dean eyed him with something akin to dislike, but nodded slightly at him anyway.

Pulling Chloe closer to him, Sam nodded, "Clark... Kent, huh?" he said, going back to his book. Clark raised an eye at both brothers, immediately taking a dislike to them both. "Chloe, can I talk to you... privately?" He crossed his arms, voice hard with the request.

"No, dude, she's busy," Sam retorted, not looking up from his book.

Dean smirked a little at his brother's response, returning his sights to his own book. Chloe sighed very softly. Despite her desire to remain seated beside Sam's side, she had too much history with Clark to say no. "I'll be right back," she whispered into Sam's ear, sliding past him slowly.

Grabbing her hand, Sam hauled her back into her seat and kissed her thoroughly, just to make sure Clark understood his position... or lack thereof... where Chloe was concerned. "Don't be gone long," he rasped, giving her a heated look. Already he was feeling her absence. Shocked, Clark turned and headed for the other side of the Talon.

A faint smile tugged at her lips and she touched his face gently. "I won't be," she promised. She slid out of the seat once more and slowly headed over to where Clark stood, still looking stunned. She looked at him nonchalantly. "What's up?" Her voice was quiet.

Clark couldn't say anything for a full minute. "I was going to ask how you are and apologize... but I see you're just fine." His snarl was directed at Sam, who was watching them speak, his eyes filled with suspicion.

Chloe's eyes widened just slightly. "Clark, did you just growl?"

Startled, he took his eyes off Sam Winchester and focused on Chloe. "What? I did not," he protested slowly. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

"And you now express concern by growling?" An amused smile tugged at her lips. "Seriously, Clark. I'm fine. "

He ignored her amused comment and frowned. "Is that the father?" he demanded, glaring at Sam.

Her smile slipped a little. "Yes," she answered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Bastard," Clark replied, not seeing the dark look pass over Chloe's face. "Got a lot of nerve showing up here again." He glanced at her. "Why are you even in the same place as him?"

She put her hands on her hips, thoroughly irritated by him once more. "I assure you, Clark, that what happens between Sam and I is completely consensual."

"That's not the point, Chloe," he protested. "Who is he? What does he do? Where's he been?" His ire was rising quickly. Sam had noticed Clark's eyes on him and grimaced. "Seems like I have some ass-kicking to do soon," he told his brother.

Dean eyed Clark with dark eyes. "I don't like that guy," he said flatly. "Keep your voice down," she commanded, glaring at him. "He helps people. Like you do. Just...in a different way. And that's what he's been doing."

"I don't, either," Sam whispered, pulling his seat back and standing up. "Like he helped you get pregnant?" Clark hissed, noticing Sam coming their way.

"You're incredibly out of line," she hissed back.

"Since when is looking out for a friend out of line?" Clark demanded, moving towards her.

Sam picked up the pace and managed to get between Clark and Chloe. "Dude, what the hell's your problem?" he stated, looking the other man straight in the eye.

"That would be you," Clark said evenly, glaring at him.

Chloe grabbed hold of Sam's arm, feeling his anger as though it were her own. "It's okay, Sam."

Sam's anger funneled through him. "No, it isn't," he whispered, his voice a low growl. "He's gonna back the hell off." He looked directly into Clark's eyes, daring him to make a move.

Clark smirked in amusement. "What, you gonna beat me up or something?"

Chloe shot Clark a look. "Clark. Stop it!"

"No, Chloe," Clark retorted hotly, ignoring the curious looks they were getting from the other Talon customers. "This guy... he comes waltzing in here..." He waved his hands towards Sam in irritation.

Sam looked towards the door. "Outside. Now." He felt Chloe put a hand on his arm and glanced back at her. "I think we need to talk, Chloe."

"I agree." Dean's voice came from behind them, his arms folded across his chest, a hard look on his face as he stared at Clark with dark eyes.

Chloe gritted her teeth in irritation, wishing Lois was around to help regulate the amount of testosterone being tossed around.

Clark laughed. "Oh look, the brother's gonna help take me outside. I'm scared. Really." He glared at both men, wishing there was a way to show them that there was no way they could hurt him.

Dean's eyes darkened a little more, a dangerous glint in his hard stare. "You don't back off right now and I'll do more than help take you outside," he warned without a hint of joking.

"It's not like we mind kicking your sorry ass outside, Clark," Sam replied, his voice deadly. This guy needed to be beaten into next week, he thought, grasping Chloe's hand as he spoke.

Clark glanced at Chloe. "Who are these two?" he asked, a little incredulous.

Without responding to his question, she put herself right in the middle of the three men. "All right, knock it off right now." She glared at Clark first, and then at Dean, her gaze softening a tiny bit when she looked at Sam. "This is ridiculous. Nobody's kicking anyone's ass." Her voice was filled with warning.

Her hand still in his, Sam looked at his brother. "Let's get out of here," he stated in an even voice. Friend or no friend, Sam didn't trust Clark. There was something different about him, something that made him cockier than Dean.

Dean slowly turned to look at Sam, nodding slightly, then shooting another dark glare in Clark's direction. He turned and headed to the table to get their things.

Chloe looked up at Sam. "I'll meet you guys at the motel, okay?" Her voice was quiet.

His eyes darkened. "Please come with us. I don't want to leave you here with... him." He nodded to Clark without even looking at him.

"Clark would never hurt me." Physically, she thought, resting her hands on his arms. "I promise I won't be long."

Pulling her to him, his hands going to her waist, he kissed her possessively. "Better not be," he growled. He shot Clark a final warning look and reluctantly left her, grabbing their things and following Dean out of the Talon.

It took her a moment to recover from the intensity behind that kiss, her eyes drifting shut for a few seconds. She forced herself to take a deep breath and she swallowed hard before turning to face Clark once more. Her eyes told him she was not amused. "Let's go upstairs." Without waiting for him to respond, she headed up the staircase.

Shaking his head, though more from his troubled thoughts, Clark slowly followed Chloe to the upstairs apartment. Once inside, he prepared to be verbally berated, though he asked, "What is it with you and this guy, Chloe?"

"I don't know, Clark," she said honestly, turning to look at him, a frown on her face.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean... you don't know?" She was pregnant with this guy's child and she didn't know? he fumed inside. Who was this woman standing across from him, anyway?

Her own eyes narrowed at his disapproving look. "I mean I don't know. The night we met..." She looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the right words. "It was like there was some kind of magnet pulling us together. It was intense and uncontrollable. I don't know how else to explain it."

Clark's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Aren't all one-night stands supposed to be like that?"

Her face paled at his words. "What the hell is your problem, Clark? What are you, jealous?"

He snorted in surprise. "Jealous? Hell no, I'm not jealous. I just don't understand why you, of all people, would do something so... irresponsible."

Hurt flickered over her features. "Yeah. And you're so perfect you've never done anything irresponsible in your entire life, right, Clark?"

His green eyes darkened considerably. "Oh this is really not about me, Chloe," he retorted hotly, his ire building. "I don't know who you are anymore. Meeting strange men, sleeping with them... letting this guy act like he now owns you." He shook his head and sighed. "Between you and Lana, I'm... well, I'm lost."

Her jaw tensed. "You can't even begin to compare Lana hooking up with Lex to me and Sam," she said hotly. "For one, Sam isn't an evil bastard who experiments on people for fun. And second of all, I think you're just bitter that I've finally moved on and I'm not playing backup in the little romantic tragedy between the two of you anymore!"

Clark blinked, surprised and not a little angry over Chloe's tirade. "You know what? Fine. You're still pissed over what happened a month ago." He started for the door. "Guess this friendship's over."

Tears stung her eyes. "Not everything is always about you, Clark," she whispered. "I care about Sam."

"And he obviously cares about you," he muttered, grasping the doorknob.

"I don't wanna lose you as a friend." Her voice was strained.

"Might be too late for that," Clark replied, his voice soft with defeat as he pulled the door open. Without waiting for a response, he left, clicking the door shut behind him.

She stared at the shut door, tears blurring her vision. She slowly sat down on her cousin's sofa, burying her face in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been hours, Sam thought, pacing the length of Dean's room. She promised she wouldn't be too long, and he really wanted to go back to the Talon and beat the life out of Clark Kent. "Dude, she should be here by now," he muttered, not looking at his brother.

He let out a breath, rubbing the back of his neck. "Try calling her again," he said. Before Sam had the chance to pick up the phone, there was a quiet knock on the door. "There ya go."

Smirking at Dean, he practically pulled the door off the hinges. Wordlessly, Sam gazed down at Chloe's tear-stained face and muttered a string of curses in his mind. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She let out a breath and slid her arms around his waist tightly. "Sorry I took so long."

He squeezed her gently. "I was... worried about you," he admitted softly, kissing the top of her head and pulling her inside the room.

She let out a breath, not looking up as she wiped the tears from her eyes and moved past him, heading toward the bathroom. "Be right back out."

Reluctantly letting her go, Sam watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down heavily. "What did that guy do to her?" he asked out loud.

Dean watched her go, something akin to worry in his own eyes. He looked back at his brother, shrugging slightly. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sam turned and glanced at his older brother. "Was it me, or did Clark seem really... happy about us threatening him?"

"Some guys are twisted."

Sam thought it was something more than that, but he simply shook his head. He knew they should be researching, but the desire to do so left the second she walked into the room. Sam took a deep breath.

Dean groaned. "Am I gonna need to leave the room?"

"No, dude," Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll just pick her up and carry her off to my cave for that." He stood up and moved to the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

He smirked a little at his brother's response.

"I'm fine." She emerged a moment later, her eyes still red-rimmed, but the tears gone. "You guys found anything?"

Sam glanced at Dean before he answered. "No, not really. Just a bunch of dead ends." He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

She managed a small, faint smile. "Figures."

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking from Sam to Chloe and back again. "Well. I think I have some books in the other room that I should go look through."

"Dean --" Sam began but stopped at the look in the other man's eye.

"See ya." He headed for the door, a small smirk on his face.

Chloe watched him go, wrapping her arms around herself silently.

Coming up behind her, Sam wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her tense body back so their bodies bumped together gently. Her demeanor confused him, even as he felt her relax in his embrace. "What is it?" he said simply.

She bit her lower lip, swallowing hard. She covered his arms with her own, closing her own and resting her head back against his chest. "I don't think Clark and I are friends anymore."

Probably a good idea, he thought, secretly glad of this fact. Chloe, however, seemed truly upset about it. He moved them over to the bed and sat her on his lap, turning her face to look at him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"The funny part is...I don't even know." Her voice was quiet.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, calm as he held her close, putting her head against his chest.

"Things have been strained for awhile," she admitted. "It just seems like every time we try to talk one or both of us end up yelling and saying horrible things."

Sounds like they were a couple, he thought, his heart sinking into his stomach. "Do you... love him?" he asked, knowing he would regret the answer. He had to know, though. It was as certain as the knowledge that he couldn't physically be without this blonde-haired woman.

"I used to," she said without hesitation, pulling away to look up at him. "I uh...I don't really know anymore. Things have gotten....confusing." Her voice was soft.

He couldn't meet her honest gaze. "Yeah, tell me about it," he whispered solemnly. She might have Clark... if not for him, he thought. He felt their connection crackle suddenly, painful and longing. He winced at it, wondering for the first time if maybe whatever this was had been manipulating his emotions the whole time.

Chloe touched his cheek. "Don't think like that. Clark and I were never together," she told him.

Sam's eyes darkened. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" he whispered, leaning into her touch.

She blinked, startled. "I don't...I don't know." Her heart began to pound in her chest and she slid off his lap, slowly beginning to pace the floor.

Sam watched her move around, an idea beginning to formulate in his mind. He suddenly remembered the last mind reader he and Dean had come across. "Chloe?" he asked. "Who am I thinking about right now?" He kept his gaze on her face.

"Why would someone name their kid Missouri?" she asked off-handedly.

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. He'd been thinking about Missouri Moseley and blinked. Hard.

She turned to stare at him, her face drained of all color.

Sam stumbled to his feet. "Oh my God," he whispered, utterly stupefied. Suddenly it all made sense. He just couldn't believe he had found another one.

"What? What is it?" She shook her head, swallowing hard. "Found another one what?"

"Another one of... us." He didn't even know where to begin, but as he watched her stop and look at him, eyes wide with confusion and fear, Sam understood what their connection was: real, definite, and dangerous. He just didn't know how.

"You're scaring me," she whispered.

He ran over his face. "I'm.... sorry, I don't mean to," he reassured her, reaching out with his other hand for her. He needed to touch her, feel her skin against his. "We have a lot to talk about, Chloe, because... well, you're more like me than either of us thought."

"Like you..." She shook her head slightly, not understanding, though she didn't resist when he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Like you how, Sam?"

He grimaced at her confusion and again wondered where to begin. "Your abilities must have been kick started because of the baby," he mused. "Before you and I met, did you have any... abilities?"

"You mean other than the ability to find trouble wherever it was?" She gazed at him intently. "No."

He gripped her shoulder tightly. "Yeah, must have been our... time together or something." He gazed at her intently. "Chloe, there's something going on out there, involving children who are... chosen. I now believe you are one of them."

If anything his words confused her more. "Chosen," she echoed.

"Chosen... for a specific purpose... I don't know what, exactly, but..." He stopped speaking, his body frozen.

Chloe gazed at him intently, her eyes still wide with uncertainty. "Or maybe the prolonged exposure to the meteor rocks has somehow changed me."

He put both hands on her shoulder and drew her closer to him. "Would meteor rocks explain how we can't stop touching each other?" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently.

She immediately melted against him, kissing him back.

His hands went from her shoulders and brushed her cheeks, as their bodies immediately pressed against each other. Her response never failed to create a riot of sensations through Sam's body. She felt so right in his arms, he thought as he deepened their kisses, unable to help himself. It was something he had never experienced, and he couldn't get enough of it.

A soft whimper escaped her and she slid her hands underneath his shirt, feeling him shudder beneath her touch. She nibbled lightly on his lower lip.

Her touch against his sensitive skin set him on fire. Literally. With a loud groan, Sam picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down before crawling on top of her and settling his weight over her. "See what I mean?" he rasped.

She gazed up at him, her green eyes intense. "What does it mean?"

His hands stroked her sides, feeling her shiver all over as he kissed her neck. "I don't know, but if I'm right, we really do belong together, Chloe," he whispered against her skin.

She shuddered against the feel of his tongue on her neck. "Make love to me," she whispered, sliding her hands through his hair.

Her voice, filled with the same heat and desire he felt, made him groan with frustration. Yanking the shirt off her head, he gently pulled off her bra and stroked her naked skin, lightly squeezing her breasts and watching her writhe beneath him.

She pulled his face down, meeting his lips in an urgent kiss, her heart beating so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

Sam shrugged out of his long-sleeved shirt himself, though he pulled her arms around him, silently asking her to help him out. He loved her soft touch on his body and shuddered with desire when she complied, pulling his shirt over his head before digging into his hair and kissing him again.

She lifted her hips to help him remove her pants and underwear, a moan escaping her as he thrust inside her a moment later. She slid her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Chloe's urgency was not wasted on Sam, for he moved into her quickly, her inner muscles stroking him as he pounded against her, their hips moving in a perfect union that drove him over the top too quickly for either of them. When they came, it was together, breaths mingles as their lips melted together, mating even as their bodies gave into each other. With a final thrust deeply embedded inside her, Sam spilled himself into her with a cry.

Nearly an hour later, they lay curled up together asleep, their breathing still in perfect sync.

&&&&&

Dean sat at the table alone in the motel room, reading a copy of the local paper the Metropolis tabloid, the Inquisitor. He snorted at the headline on the cover. Alien gives birth to twin puppies with super powers.

"Yeah, right," he grumbled, flipping it open just for kicks and scanning the other headlines inside. Amused at the ridiculousness of the articles he was about to push it away to go get a cup of coffee when the final story caught his eyes. Mysterious Men Vie with Alien Over Daily Planet Metropolis Reporter Chloe Sullivan.

Blinking, he sank back into his chair, reading the article. It was damn near word for word the entire confrontation at the Talon that they'd had the day before. "What the..."

Sam knocked on the door loudly, hoping his brother would be up by now before barreling into his room. He glanced at Chloe and smiled. "No offense, but I'd like to have Dean dressed before you see him. Women kinda drool all over him, if you know what I mean."

Chloe's eyes were warm. "Well, I'm not like other girls."

"Good point," he replied, stroking her cheek with a finger, not paying attention to the fact that Dean had yanked the door open in irritation and was now rolling his eyes.

"God, are you two still at it?" he retorted, standing back to let them in.

"Good morning, sunshine," Sam replied with a smirk, letting Chloe in first. "Haven't had your coffee yet, huh?"

"Morning," Chloe said with a small smile. "I could go get coffee for everyone," she volunteered.

"Not until you two read this," Dean said, tossing the paper at them.

"You're reading the Inquisitor?" Chloe arched an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face.

"Hey, not like I have anything else to do here," Dean retorted, giving Sam a knowing look.

Ignoring his brother, Sam asked, "So what's got your panties in a wad, anyway?" He glanced over Chloe's shoulder and started reading the article. And stared as he realized... someone had written down everything he had said to Clark. Everything.

Chloe's face paled as she re-read the article. Her eyes searched out the name attached to the article. "Oh, God."

"Please tell me you know how this happened," Sam replied, his voice hard even as a gentle hand settled on her shoulder.

"Linda Lake." Her jaw tensed a little.

"Huh?" Dean looked at her, shaking his head a little. "Name says Pauline Pond."

"A really lame and thinly veiled pen name," she said grimly, rising to her feet.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam replied. "You know her?"

"You could say that. She was a gossip columnist at the Daily Planet," she told them. "Highly paid, nasty as they come yellow journalist. She was also a meteor freak."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "A meteor freak, huh?"

Sam's brow furrowed. "Wait, what do you mean... was?"

"Well...I thought she was dead," she admitted, suddenly feeling uneasy.

Sam gently squeezed her shoulder. "What, did you kill her or something?" he asked.

"Dude, does it matter? She's publishing stuff about us! Like we need the publicity," Dean retorted hotly.

"Can you tone down the eagerness for just a second?" Sam bit back.

"No, he's right. She's dangerous." She looked around the room nervously.

Sam followed Chloe's gaze as it darted around the room. Something, he thought, felt off suddenly. Her body was tense, her breath caught in her throat. "What makes her a meteor freak?" he asked softly.

"She can turn herself into water at will," she said grimly. "It's how she always managed to get the best scoops. No one knew she was even around."

Dean grimaced. "Water? Okay, I've seen some freaky shit in my life, but that's just creepy." He looked at Sam, eyebrows raised.

Sam nodded and looked at Chloe. "You said you thought she was dead... did you try to kill her?"

"Not intentionally. Exactly." She bit her lower lip. "More like self-defense that ended with her getting hit by a car and going down the drain. Literally."

"Like I said... creepy." Dean headed for the door. "I'm going to get some coffee, then we're gonna find out how to kill her. For good."

Sam nodded. "Do me a favor and get us all something, okay?" He had a feeling this was going to be a hard hunt.

Glancing at Chloe, the eldest Winchester nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She drew in a breath and looked at Sam, rattled by the revelation that Linda Lake was alive and out there somewhere. "Well. Welcome to Smallville. You're officially on the meteor freak tour now."

"Yeah, well, Dean was gettin' a little bored just hanging around here," Sam replied with a wry smile, rubbing her arms. "Might as well hunt something down in the meantime."

"So short of somehow capturing her and turning her into an ice cube, how does one go about killing someone who can turn into water?" she asked him worriedly.

Sam chuckled. "I don't know... the ice cube theory sounds good." He looked down at her and smoothed the concern from her face. "That's going to be something to research," he replied, "though we've never dealt with meteor freaks before."

She let out a breath, relaxing at his light touch. "Well, fortunately for you, I have. A lot." She offered him a small, wry smile.

"Then I guess you get to help us out," he whispered, sensing she knew all the ins and outs of hunting these kinds of... people.

"I'm gonna need to go back to Lois's and get my computer. All my research is on it."

"Want me to come with you?" Sam's smile was hopeful. He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

She smiled back at him, unable to stop herself. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He touched her face with his free hand, grinning widely at her immediate acceptance of his presence.

Dean suddenly walked into the room, grimacing at the scene before him. "Good God, you two gonna go at it again?"

"Shut up, dude," Sam growled, not amused by his brother's irritation.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange.

"Here." Dean held a cup of coffee out to his little brother and another cup toward Chloe.

She sniffed it, frowned and opened the lid. "Orange juice?"

Sam smirked at his brother. "What, you looking out for my girl already?" he asked, amused as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, caffeine’s not good for the baby," Dean replied, shooting a winning smile at Chloe.

She shook her head a little and sipped the orange juice, grimacing a little. "Well it's definitely not a latte, but I guess I'll have to deal for a few months." She sighed softly. "All right, we should head over to the Talon, Sam. The sooner we can get rid of Linda Lake...the better I'll feel."

You have no idea, he thought, glancing sideways at his brother. The last thing they needed was the FBI swooping in on Smallville for them. "Yeah, let's go." He wrapped an arm around Chloe and looked at Dean. "We'll be back in a few."

Cocking en eyebrow, Dean replied, "Uh huh, Sure."

Chloe smirked at him, leading Sam out to her car. Hopefully this wasn't going to be as difficult as she imagined it was going to be.

The ride to the Talon was quiet, the connection between them crackling with awareness and tension. His hand gently stroked the back of her neck, playing with her pale blonde hair. He couldn't not touch her anymore. At the rate they were going, hunting might be harder than he thought... especially if she really was a chosen one.

She bit her lower lip, warmth radiating through her body at his gentle caresses. "I have a feeling that...she's after me." Her voice was quiet and she glanced at him sideways before putting her car into the park position outside the Talon.

He felt her body shiver with pleasure at his touch and smiled, his own body growing warm and hard. "Why, because you were there when she was hit by that car?"

She smiled wryly. "There's...a bit more to it than that," she admitted, making no move to get out of the car.

"Such as?" Sam asked, his eyes making contact with hers and melting into them.

Chloe gazed at him intently, as lost in his eyes as he was in hers. "Well, Linda never really liked me to start with. I didn't put up with her crap at work. But she's killed before and she knows I know. And then there was the whole...throwing her into oncoming traffic part...and the fact that she can't work at the Daily Planet anymore. And believe me, going from the DP to the Inquisitor is... humiliating."

"She sounds like a regular breath of fresh air," he remarked sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow. "Based on what we just read, she doesn't sound good enough for the Daily Planet."

"Except she could get the most intimate details of people's lives without them ever even knowing until it was splashed across her column. You'd be surprised how interested people are in the lives of other people."

"And that's a bad thing for me and Dean," Sam blurted out without thinking, glancing around for anything suspicious.

"I know." She gazed at him for a long moment, then looked out the windshield. "Maybe you guys should take off until she's gone."

He immediately shook his head. "Not without you, Chloe... and if this chick is as nosy as you say she is, then she needs to be stopped." His eyes turned back to hers, determined and stubborn in his resolve.

She was quiet for a moment and then turned to look at him. "I don't want either of you getting hurt or in trouble because of me."

"Dean and I were in trouble long before I met you," he whispered, leaning in and touching his forehead to hers gently. "Accept it, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

She closed her eyes, lifting a hand to his cheek and then kissing him softly on the lips. "I never said I didn't like it," she whispered.

Sam felt the electric spark of her kiss shoot straight down his back and into his stomach, knots of anticipation beginning to form. "I want you again," he whispered, kissing her back gently, even though he wanted to take her right there and then.

She groaned softly at his words, unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding her arms around him. "This is definitely going to become a problem," she said with a faint smile.

Pulling her to him, Sam groaned at her words. "You must've read my mind," he whispered, kissing her deeply.

Less than a moment later she was on his lap, her lips trailing kisses down his neck.

Sam groaned, feeling her hips wriggling on top of him as she kissed his neck. "Chloe," he ground out, feeling stifled by the tight space of her car. "Um, shouldn't you....?" His hands roamed over her back, however, trying to slip under her shirt.

"We should...go inside." She couldn't seem to stop herself from kissing his jaw and then his lips, even though she knew if this carried on much longer they'd both be arrested for indecent exposure.

His breath hitched in his throat. "God, get your stuff... quickly... before we're caught..." He put his hands to her hips and tried to still her body, though all he ended up doing was reaching for the front of her jeans.

She bit down on her lower lip, shifting against him involuntarily and casting a glance toward the apartment above the Talon. God, she hoped Lois wasn't there. "Come on."

"You need to... give me a minute..." he rasped, throwing his head back against the seat in agony. "Chloe, stop moving... please..." His hand fumbled for the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, laying her head down against his shoulder and trying to remain still.

Sam chuckled. "Don't be," he whispered in her ear, his fingers threading through her hair. "You turn me on at the turn of the dime."

That was definitely new, she thought, a smile tugging at her lips. She closed her eyes, placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Ditto."

They sat there for a moment, their breathing becoming in sync with the other's quickly. Sam was amazed at how much they were coming to rely on each other... and it scared him a little. "Okay, let's go," he replied. "I think I can walk."

She giggled involuntarily, sliding out of the car and holding her hand out to him.

He put his hand in hers and felt the sparks fly. He grinned mischievously. "Can we make this quick?" he asked, getting out of the car and shutting it.

She cocked her head to one side, smirking. "You know that's generally not something you should say to a girl, Sam."

He slung an arm around her. "Remind me to tell you to take it extra slow later, then," he growled in her ear, biting her earlobe and feeling the shudder of longing shoot through her.

"Keep that up and you may have to carry me," she said, only half-kidding.

"Is that a promise?" he replied, chuckling softly. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he thought he caught something moving. He turned his head. Something felt off.

"What is it?" she asked, glancing up at him as she sensed his uneasiness.

"Thought I saw something," he replied, moving past her. "Go get your things. I'll check it out."

"No, come with me," she said, grabbing his arm, her green eyes worried.

He stopped still at her touch. "Hey," he whispered, turning to look at her. "It's okay, Chloe. I've done this kind of thing before." He couldn't look away from her stare, though: she truly looked frightened out of her mind.

"Not like this. Please."

Sam shook his head and took her hand. "Alright, come on." He tugged at her, leading her into the Talon, though his sense was that they had been watched.

Feeling the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, she clutched his hand a little tighter and led the way to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Sam felt an urgency in Chloe that had nothing to do with their physical need for each other. Once inside Lois's apartment, he watched from the doorway as she scrambled around, gathering her things, her breath coming in short pants. "Chloe," he said, taking a step towards her, "align your breathing to mine or you'll pass out."

Swallowing hard, she turned to face him, her eyes wide with alarm. Nodding quickly, she drew in a breath and closed her eyes, her breathing falling in tune with his without hardly any effort at all.

Whoa, he thought, feeling her panic decrease dramatically. That was... "Cool," he whispered, finishing his thought out loud. "Feeling better?" he asked after a moment, moving towards her.

"Yes," she admitted softly. "But I still wanna get out of here."

"You got everything, then?" He looked around, constantly aware of his surroundings, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for the slightest movement. The only thing he lacked was a gun in his hand, he thought.

"Yeah. Computer, a couple of books, extra clothes and..." She picked up her taser.

"Come on, then," he said, taking the books from her arms and heading for the door. Secretly, he was glad she owned a weapon. He wondered what else she was good at.

Her eyes widened a little when the door swung open before they go to it. "Hey, Lois."

Lois's eyes widened at the sight of Chloe and Sam in her apartment, both looking like they were in a hurry. "What, now it's kiss and go without saying hi?" she asked, slightly amused when she saw Sam color a little.

If she only knew, Sam thought, his mind wandering back to their quick make-out session in her car. "Lois," he said, nodding in greetings.

"Sorry. There's a meteor freak on the loose," she told her cousin apologetically, giving her a quick hug.

"Wonderful, so what else is new?" she asked, hugging Chloe back. "Anything I can do?"

Sam looked at Chloe briefly. "Don't tell anyone where Chloe is, okay?"

Chloe smiled faintly at Lois. "If you need me, I have my cell on. Be careful."

Lois nodded, slightly confused by their complete lack of explanation, but she let them pass. "You two, Chlo. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." She kissed Lois's cheek. "I'll call you later." She knew they had a lot to talk about.

Taking Chloe's hand once more, Sam led her down the stairs and through the throng of customers inside the Talon. They were being watched, he knew that as surely as he knew they were bound together. Glancing around, he found nothing out of the ordinary. She must be hiding somewhere, he thought. He pushed the doors open and got them back out to the car.

She handed him the keys this time, crawling into the passenger seat and fastening her seatbelt. She felt it too and swallowed hard, glancing around inside her car to make sure there were no signs of water anywhere.

"It's her, isn't it?" Sam whispered, starting the engine to her Beetle and slowly pulling out into the street.

"Has to be," she said uneasily, focusing on keeping her breathing in tune with his.

Sam put a gentle hand on her knee and kept it there, deliberately taking the long way back to the hotel. He kept glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. He breathed deeply, making sure her breathing was even with his.

She covered his hand with her own, also glancing in the rearview frequently, sharing his anxiety.

"I think we're clear," he said after a few miles. There were no cars in sight and certainly no vehicles behind them. Still, he kept his wits about him, vowing to keep Chloe and their child safe, no matter what. He turned right at the intersection and headed for the hotel.

She let out a breath, relaxing a little and resting her head back against the seat. She glanced over at him, her gaze focusing on his face. "Linda Lake isn't the first meteor freak I've dealt with. I mean, yeah, she's bad news but we're gonna be okay."

"How you figure?" he asked, sneaking a glance at her.

She smiled a bit. "If you knew how many close calls I've had in the past six years, you'd understand."

Sam ran a finger down her cheek lightly as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. "I want to know about all of them," he replied with a sensual smile.

A short laugh escaped her. "That'd only take a lifetime."

Leaning his head against the seat, he stroked her cheek. "Yeah, exactly my point," he whispered, his mind completely lost in her feel of her skin.

Chloe gazed at him intently, leaning into his touch.

The heat between them was slowly becoming unbearable. He slowly burned at her response and wanted more. "Chloe," he rasped, his hand becoming more insistent.

"We should get inside," she managed to whisper, swallowing hard as desire washed over her.

"Yeah..." Sam let his fingers brush against her lips, then trail down her throat. His eyes followed and he noticed their breathing was still synchronized, though short and breathless. "Gonna be hard doing that," he managed to say.

"It'll be worse if we don't." She groaned softly as his fingers skimmed lightly over her collarbone.

He felt the goose bumps on her skin and groaned himself. "Then help me take my hand off you so we can go inside and continue this... nice and slow."

Reluctantly she reached up and enfolded his hand in hers, biting her lower lip as she slowly pushed it back toward him. Then she quickly grabbed the door handle and climbed out of the car.

Watching her leave, he immediately scrambled out of the car and grabbing her things as he did. He didn't want her to have any reason to leave once they got inside their room. He caught up with her outside the door and handed her the key.

A small smile tugging at her lips, she unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him.

Sam gently put her things on the table but immediately joined her at the door, putting his hands on either side of her, pinning her there. A wicked smile crossed his lips. "So, what do you want to do?" he whispered, his lips mere inches from hers.

Chloe gazed up at him, a smirk forming on her face. "Hmm. I don't know. Have any ideas?"

"I have a few," he replied, shooting her a sensual smile.

She tilted her head up a little more, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "So are you gonna leave me in suspense all day or what?"

"You're the mind reader," he joked, brushing his lips against hers. "You tell me what I've got on my mind." Sam held his body still, his hands pressed against the door. He itched to touch her but forced himself to simply kiss her slowly.

"Sam Winchester." Her eyes were wide with amusement as the kiss ended. "You have a dirty mind."

He grinned wickedly. "Yeah, I do. Don't I hide it well?" He put his hands to her cheeks and kissed her deeply, unable to be separated from her.

All thought flew from her mind with the kiss he planted on her. She slid her arms around him, pulling him closer so he was flush up against her.

Sam lost no time in showing her exactly what she did to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he pressed her against the door and groaned when her hips moved against him. "Slowly," he muttered against her mouth.

She whimpered, tightening her legs around him a little more, her hands tangling in his hair.

He wanted to make love to her right then and there but held himself back, choosing instead to trail his lips down her neck as his fingers tugged at her top. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her exposed skin. He was awed at how beautiful she was, at how lucky he felt to have found her in the first place.

Her breathing was ragged, her eyes closing as her head fell back against the door as he explored her neck with his lips. She slid her hands around to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly as she placed a kiss against his jaw.

Shirts gone, their bodies pressed together, Sam let Chloe trail kisses along his neck, her lower body writhing against his. He gritted his teeth in anticipation, willing his body to maintain a little control. Her desire met his, however, so he pulled them off the door and carried her to the large bed, laying her down gently and covering her body with his.

Within moments they were both completely undressed. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest as she gazed intently into his eyes. She didn't know how or understand why, but they were connected and it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. It was all-consuming. She reached up and touched his cheek softly, pulling him down for a kiss.

Sam stroked her body, unable to look away from her. He saw her desire and need and knew in his heart she was ready for him, physically and mentally. He didn't know how he knew that, but even as he gently slid himself into her, their eyes still connected, he watched her eyes droop with pleasure and satisfaction. He rested his hands on either side of her body and began to move slowly.

A soft whimper escaped her and she lifted her hips to meet him halfway, her hands moving to his face as her gaze locked on his intently. Her heart beating quickly in her chest, she slowly wound her legs around his waist.

The noises she made aroused him, seduced him, pushed him further into her body and heart. The air crackled with electricity as they reached their peaks, their breaths mingling as he watched her climax, reveled in the sensations she created in and around him. His body demanded release and he gave into it, emptying into her with a last thrust.

Exhausted, but content, she slid her arms around him, keeping him close and pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone as she lay beneath him.

Sam buried his face into her neck and breathed in the scent of her skin. "You smell wonderful," he rasped, smiling at the serenity he felt. How well they fit together.

"We do, don't we?" she whispered, stroking one hand down his neck and back slowly. "This has to be real."

He chuckled and kissed the tender spot of her neck. "Yes, it's real." He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes filled with a longing he had never felt before.

The breath caught in her throat as their eyes met again. Some part of her thought that she should be freaked out--she'd been sleeping with a virtual stranger, was pregnant with his baby, and had new weird freaky powers--but somehow, she wasn't scared. She felt complete. Whole. For the first time in her life. She placed a soft kiss against his lips.

His eyelids fluttered shut as he shut off his mind and felt the gentle pressure of her mouth against his, teasing him gently, as if she had always known how he liked being kissed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her again. "I think I could do this all day long," he whispered with a knowing smile.

Chloe smiled, as well. "Well at some point, I'm going to get hungry. Just FYI," she said lightly.

He grinned. "That's what takeout is for." He got an image of feeding each other using their fingers, cooling food sliding into mouths and licking fingers as they ate. Finding some excuse of a dessert so he could eat it off her flat stomach. His body burned suddenly, a flare of lust hitting the pit of his stomach.

She groaned softly at the mental image in her mind, closing her eyes and licking her lips without even thinking about it.

Seeing her lips moist, he leaned down and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth quickly for a moment. "Thought you'd like that picture," he replied with a smirk.

She slid a hand through his hair, gazing at him once more and then trailing her fingers lightly down his cheek. "We need answers, Sam," she whispered.

Reluctantly, Sam got off her and rolled onto his back. "Yeah, I know," he whispered, wondering where to start searching for answers to questions he still couldn't quite give a voice to.

She shifted, moving so her head rested against his chest, a hand on his stomach. She had so many questions the sheer volume frightened her. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Where do we start?" Sam asked, closing his hand over hers and keeping their physical connection, even as their mental one began to shimmer in the air.

"Funny. I was about to ask you that." She smiled a little. "Are you starting to read my mind?"

He chuckled. "No, though I've begun to notice how our... connection... seems to become more intense when we're thinking about the same thing."

Chloe smiled a little more, lifting her head to look at him. "Which seems to be a lot," she said softly.

"You can feel it, too, then?" he asked, lifting his head and looking at her. Stupid question, he realized when he felt the air crackle with tension around them.

"I've never felt anything like it," Chloe told him quietly, searching his eyes.

Pulling her towards him, he whispered, "Me neither." He kissed her gently but quickly. "We need to get out bed and start figuring out what this is and how to control it."

Nodding in agreement, she reluctantly pulled away from him, biting her lower lip as she dressed quickly. "So where do we start?"

"That's a damn good question," he replied, watching her dress before he tugged on his own clothing. "I'd say the Internet, but I think this calls for something... older."

Arching an eyebrow, she turned to look at him. "How much older?"

Sam thought for a moment, searching his mind for the right word. "Ancient?" he finally said, looking intently in her eyes once more. "We need to find a library."

Chloe grinned. "Fortunately for us, I know exactly where one is."

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Do tell me where," he whispered, kissing her earlobe playfully.

She chuckled, sliding her arms around his waist. "I'll do one better. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him toward the door.

Grinning, Sam held onto her hand and willingly followed her out the hotel room and towards her Beetle. "Not gonna give me a hint?" he teased as he let go of her hand and walked around to the passenger side.

"Well, it's in Smallville." She winked at him before sliding behind the wheel of her car and starting the engine.

Unable to resist, he brushed her thigh with his fingers. "Where in Smallville?" he growled seductively, watching her fingers tighten on the steering wheel.

She swallowed hard, goose bumps rising up on her skin. "Downtown, near the school."

His hand moved to cup her cheek. "Let's hurry, okay?"

She pressed her foot on the gas pedal. He sure as hell didn't have to ask twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe scanned the bookshelves of the library, her eyes searching for something she couldn't put a name on. She smiled faintly as she sensed Sam's presence behind her.

Slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, he whispered, "Guess I'll never be able to surprise you." He glanced at the books she was looking at and frowned. "I don't think this is quite the right section, Chloe."

"Probably a little early for this anyway," she murmured, putting the book of baby names back on the shelf.

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Not until we know what sex the baby's going to be." He turned her around and looked into her eyes, his own sparkling with excitement.

The look in his eyes made her smile. "Right. Okay, so where should we look?"

"Actually I've already found it," he replied, reaching around her to take the large, leather-bound book he had temporarily shelved among the baby books. "I managed to find it while you were... occupied." He handed the book to her. "There's a lot of background info about the ancient cultures. Might be useful."

"Cool." Taking the book from him, she moved to the nearest empty table and flipped it open.

Sam took the chair across from her and slouched down, brushing his knees with hers as he watched her turn the pages and browse through the book.

"You make it very hard to concentrate," she said with a faint smile, not looking up at him.

He grinned knowingly and touched her leg with his again. "Kind of the point," he whispered, eyes mischievous. "So I figure, most cultures have the concept of the 'soul-mate'... maybe it once actually existed."

"Meaning you don't think it does anymore?" She arched an eyebrow and looked over at him.

He shifted a little and coughed as his knee connected with hers gently. "No, I mean... it isn't as obvious anymore. That most people think they've found their 'other half', as it were, and don't see the physical manifestation of it." It would explain why there was so much abuse and divorces out there, he thought.

She slid her foot out of its sandal and slid it lightly along his leg, smirking as he shivered. "Good point," she murmured, looking back down at the book again.

Sam stifled a groan as his body reacted to her soft caress. "Find anything yet?" he ground in a low voice, between his teeth.

"Not yet." She rested her foot in his lap, biting her lip to suppress a grin.

Pushing his hips against her foot, his breath hitched in his throat. You know you don't have to do much to get me riled up, he thought, a wicked grin on his face as he watched her try to turn the pages.

Chloe smirked. Tell me something I didn't know, Sam, she thought, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Chloe," he mumbled, his hand yanking the book away from her with a slight tremble. "Let me look." Anything to get her luscious body off his mind.

Chuckling, she watched him intently as he began to read and she rested her foot lightly on his knee.

Once he focused on her gentle touch rather than his intensely aroused body, Sam looked through the book, browsing several chapters until he thought he found something. "Hang on. Maybe... this could be something..."

"What is it?" she asked, leaning forward with interest.

Sam closed the space between them quickly and kissed her full on the lips for a moment. "Felt that?" he whispered, referring to the crackle of electricity sparking between them when they touched.

"How could I not?" she murmured.

Smiling, Sam pulled away from her and righted himself in his seat again, ever conscious of her foot resting still on his knee. "The ancient Greeks wrote about this connection, this concept of the other half."

"What'd they say?" she asked curiously, shifting into reporter mode.

Glancing down at the book, Sam read out of it. "According to this, humans have been searching for their soul mates since Zeus split them in half. Once there were people who were men and women in one body, and when they began thinking about taking over Mount Olympus, the god split them in half, so they'd spend their lives searching for their other half." His brow furrowed. "Huh, interesting myth." His eyes continued to scan the page.

She'd never heard that particular myth before, but it was definitely interesting. She chewed on her thumbnail, watching him intently as he researched.

He looked at her intently and smiled a little. "Says the person could sense the soul mate through a spiritual connection... an irresistible tug towards the other person."

If that didn't define what was going on between them, she didn't know what words would. She swallowed hard, nodding a little. "So maybe it's not a myth?"

"How else would you explain this connection?" he asked, reaching across the table for her hand. He looked at the slightly panicked look on her face and wished there was some way to relieve her anxiety.

She took his hand without hesitation, sliding her fingers through his. "I can't," she admitted in a whisper.

Which scared both of them, he thought, looking at their joined hands and wondering where his fingers ended and hers began. "This doesn't explain your abilities," he said out loud, wondering what or who could help with that.

"Or yours," Chloe pointed out softly, gazing at him intently. "Who's Missouri?"

The air felt thick with their awareness, Sam realized as he looked at her. "Missouri is a psychic. She lives in mine and Dean's hometown. She's... helped us in the past."

"And you think she could help us now." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I do," he whispered in agreement. She had knowledge of the Yellow-Eyed Demon, of what they hunted... and maybe even how abilities could be transferred or... mutated? His eyes grew wide as he slammed the book shut with his free hand. "Let's go."

Feeling dazed, she stood up, their hands still together. "Mutated?" she echoed his thought.

He groaned inwardly, making a note to learn to keep his thoughts to himself. "Maybe when we made love, my abilities somehow transferred into you and... they changed into something else completely." Holding her hand, Sam put the book back and led them out the front door. "Or maybe it's the baby..."

"Or maybe I'm just a freak."

"That's crap," he whispered, not looking at her.

"Is it?" She didn't look at him either.

"Yeah." His voice was filled with determination. "Either that or I'm the freak, which would make us perfect for each other." He pulled her to her Beetle and set her in front of the passenger side door.

Chloe gazed up at him. "You're not a freak, Sam."

Putting his hands to her cheeks and cupping them, he leaned in and whispered, "Then neither are you." His hard but loving hazel eyes bore into hers.

She held his gaze, unable to look away. Wordlessly she reached out and pressed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her palm steadily. In tune with her own.

Sam smiled, as if he could hear her thoughts. "Scary, isn't it?" he whispered, nuzzling his nose with hers, hearing her soft intake of breath at the caress.

"No," she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Incredible."

That was one word to describe it, he thought, his eyelids drifting shut at her kisses. Inexplicable was another. Even as his hands slid from her cheeks to her hips, pulling her into his embrace, he wondered how much truth there was to the information they had found in that old, worn book. Maybe Missouri could get them some answers, he thought.

She slid her hand through his hair, leaning her forehead against his. "We should get back."

He nodded slightly before pulling away. "Yeah, I need to talk Dean into going home again." His smile was rueful as he walked across to the driver's side.

She cocked her head a little, looking at him when he climbed into the seat. "He's not gonna take it well, is he?"

"Considering the last time we were there, we saw the ghost of our mother? I'd say not." Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly, watching Chloe get in before starting the car.

Chloe flinched involuntarily and looked out the windshield.

"He'll get over it, though," he continued, feeling the pain that surged through her. "He'll go or I'll leave him here."

"No you won't," she told him gently, turning to look at him. "He's your brother. Your family. You don't just walk out on family."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've done it," he admitted quietly, "but I'm not going to. Dean would just follow me if I left."

She winced, suddenly feeling like she was saying all the wrong things. Swallowing hard, she looked out the windshield, tears prickling at her eyes.

"Chloe." His voice was comforting, reassuring. "It's okay. There's a lot you don't know... about me." He reached out with his right hand and placed it on her knee, squeezing softly.

"Well that's definitely a two-way street," she murmured. "Though I think I have the advantage at this point."

He smiled knowingly. "With your mind reading abilities? I'd say I'm definitely an open book."

"I'm not doing it on purpose," she said, glancing at him sideways.

It was his turn to feel like an idiot. "I know you're not," he replied, turning into the hotel parking lot. "I'm just saying... Hell, I don't know what I'm saying."

Chloe let out a breath, burying her face in her hands. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"What? No, Chloe..." he started, caressing the back of her neck with his large, rough hands. "I don't mind you reading my mind, especially since... I kinda know when you do."

That startled her. "You do?" She looked up at him, surprised.

"I feel a pull on my mind, as if I can sense you... pulling information out of it." He winced as he thought about the strange mental image he had just described.

"Please tell me that's not as painful as it sounds."

He stifled a laugh. "No, I promise it's not. It's more like an awareness."

"Oh, good." She chuckled softly, looking at him.

Staring into her eyes, Sam lost himself for a moment, stunned by the knowledge that she was neither scared nor turned off by his confession. A warmth spread throughout his body, shining through his eyes.

Chloe smiled at him, lifting a hand to his cheek. "We should go inside and talk to your brother."

He smirked. "It's not so much talking as it is Dean shouting and us smirking at him."

She laughed. "Yeah, well. Your brother is no match for the Sullivan temper."

Getting out of the car, Sam shut the door and watched her get out before locking it up. "Guess this is a good time for me to see it, too, huh?" He winked at her playfully, reaching for her hand once more.

Grinning at him, she slid her hand into his as they headed for Dean's room. "Better sooner than later."

Dean was pacing the floor when Sam and Chloe walked in. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded the second he saw Sam's face. "What, you couldn't come up for air or something?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you, too, Dean," he snorted, squeezing Chloe's hand.

Chloe smirked at Sam's older brother, leaning back against the door as she squeezed Sam's hand back. "Hey don't be pissy just because you're not getting any," she snarked.

Dean threw a lazy grin at her and propped himself against the wall. "Hey, who said I'm not?" he replied casually, undaunted by her look.

"Dean..." Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his nose with two fingers. Now was not the time for it.

"Geez, Sam, you'd think after blowing off all that steam you'd be less uptight." Rolling his eyes, the eldest Winchester laughed.

Chloe smirked back at him and rolled her eyes and looked at Sam, knowing he needed to be the one to tell his brother what was going on.

"Dude, go get your own sex life and listen to me for a change," Sam demanded, moving away from Chloe and releasing her hand reluctantly.

"Hey, when do I not listen to you?" Dean grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "What?"

Sam said nothing for a long moment. "We need to go back to Lawrence," he said quietly, his gaze steady on his brother.

Dean blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he replied solemnly. "Chloe and I need to see Missouri." He glanced at the blonde and took her hand again.

He was silent for a long moment, looking between them, barely concealed emotions on his face. "All right."

His response surprised Sam. "What? Just... alright? No questions asked? No why the hell do we need to go there?" Sam's voice thundered around the room.

"Sam," Chloe whispered, tugging on his hand gently and trying to get him to relax. It occurred to her that his big brother might be just as freaked out about this whole situation as they had been.

Her touch settled him a little, but he was still irritated at Dean's distinct lack of response. "Answer me, man," he replied in a hushed voice.

Staring at his brother, Dean said nothing for a long moment. "Meet back here in an hour to get the hell outta here?"

"We will," Chloe said quietly, gazing at the older Winchester for a moment.

Sam continued to look at Dean with wide, confused and slightly irritated eyes. "Chloe, want to go start packing? I'll be there in a minute."

She hesitated a moment, then stood up on her tiptoes. "Sam, remember he's your brother and he loves you," she whispered in his ear before heading for the door.

Closing his eyes at the feel of her lips on his earlobe and set his jaw, determined to find out Dean's real feelings on the subject. He felt rather than watched her leave the room, keeping his eyes shut until he knew she was gone. He then opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

Dean gazed at him intently, remaining silent.

"Don't tell me you're okay with this, Dean," Sam immediately said, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"I never said that."

He crossed his arms. "What are you saying, then?"

"I'm saying we need answers. And even if I don't like the idea of going back..." He looked away for a moment. "If that's what it takes, that's what we do."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "It's not like we're going back to the house, dude. Hell, we don't even need to drive by it."

"So why the hell are you freaking out that I'm not freaking out?"

"Because you're acting un-Dean-like, Dean. The last time I said we needed to go back home, you nearly chewed my head off!"

"Like you said, we're not going back to the house." He turned away and began to pack up his things.

Sam threw up his hands. Whatever, he thought. "Chloe and I found some info on this connection we share, and apparently it's a real, physical thing. We're hoping Missouri can help us figure out why she has abilities." Turning, he headed towards the door.

Nodding shortly, Dean didn't turn around. "I'll see you back here soon."

With a grunt, Sam opened the door and left the hotel. He quickly walked to the room he had been sharing with Chloe and walked through. "My brother is such a pain in the ass sometimes," he grumbled to himself even as he felt a sense of calm in her presence. He watched her putting her things into a small bag.

"Sam." She paused what she was doing and turned to look at him, her eyes reflecting concern.

He forgot about his frustration with his brother when he saw the worry in her green eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking several steps towards her and putting his hands on her arms.

Chloe gazed up at him and slowly moved her hands to his arms, guiding him to sit down on the bed. "He's scared," she whispered.

Of course he was, Sam thought as they sat, their hands touching. This wasn't the first time Dean Winchester had been scared. "Of what? Seeing Mom's ghost again?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, Sam." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Of losing you."

If she only knew how much that bothered him, had been on his mind ever since he knew what Dean would have to do if he turned evil and couldn't be saved. "I'm not going anywhere," he stated, squeezing her hand in return. He looked over at her profile.

"No, Sam. I don't think he's afraid you're going to turn evil." She met his gaze.

He blinked in surprise. "Then... what the hell is he scared of?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I can't read his mind, but...my guess is...he's afraid of losing you...to me." Her voice was soft.

Crap, he thought, standing up and moving to look out the window. That had never occurred to him, and for a good reason. Dean was such a huge part in his life that he never thought they'd be separated. "Well that's just crap," he replied.

"The last thing I ever wanna do is come between you and your brother." She rose to her feet as well, gazing at his back.

"You're not going to," Sam said, feeling the tug to go to her and giving into it. He turned and faced her, taking a step towards her, as if his body was completely independent of his will.

Chloe gazed at him. "I know that. And you know that. Does Dean know that?" Her voice was quiet, pointed.

He looked down and away from her. "Obviously not," he muttered. No wonder Dean was so shut off and willing to go with them. Anything better than telling his brother what was really on his mind.

"Yeah, he's not exactly the most open person, is he?" A smile tugged at her lips.

"Dean makes The Thinking Man seem talkative," Sam mused with a rueful grin, glancing up at her. "Look, I'll talk to him, maybe beat him into believing that, since sometimes it's the only way to reach him." Reluctantly, he moved away from her and grabbed his bag.

"Good idea. Uh--the talking part. Not the beating part." She grinned.

Sam laughed loudly. "Buzzkill," he stated, amused as her response.

"That's me. I'm a pacifist," she joked.

"I think you are," he replied, his tone serious as he gazed at her down turned face. "You don't have a mean bone in your body."

A wry smile touched her lips. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh no?" he growled, taking a step towards her. "This coming from the woman who told me not to beat up my brother? Something I got very good at when we were kids?" His hands reached out and touched her arms, sliding up them gently. He felt her shiver with anticipation and his smile became seductive.

Chloe smiled up at him. "Believe me when I say I've been in my fair share of verbal and physical battles in the past."

"You must be good at it, because you're still walking around," he muttered, staring at her mouth as she spoke.

She gave him a look. "Go talk to your brother."

Talking was the last thing he wanted to do. The air had become thick with arousal and tension, along with his body. Didn't matter that she was right: he wanted to stay with her.

"I know you do. But you need to talk to Dean, and...there's a couple things I need to do before we leave, so..."

He kissed her hard on the mouth before pulling away. "Remind me to seduce you the next chance we get," he said, smirking. "I'll go fight it out with Dean. You go do... what do you need to do, anyway?"

"Well, I can't leave town without telling Lois," she said softly. "And I'm looking forward to the seduction." She winked at him and headed toward the door, grabbing the keys to her car.

Sam watched her go, sending her a heated image of their naked bodies entwined as she left the hotel room. He felt the air between them shimmer with desire as he gaged her reaction to reading his mind and chuckled. The light-heartedness died, however, when he thought about the conversation with Dean.

With a deep breath, Sam walked next door and opened it, finding Dean sitting on the bed, looking at nothing. "Dude, I gotta talk to you."

Dean got an oh God no look on his face. "What?"

Sam took one look at Dean's face and frowned. "Okay, what gives with the look?" he demanded.

"Are we about to have some kind of chick flick moment?"

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Sure, let's have a chick-flick moment. I'll tell you everything gonna be okay and then we'll hug. Sound like a good idea?" His voice was harsh and sarcastic.

He made a face. "Hell no."

"Then how about I tell you that I know why you're being totally not yourself."

"Oh, please, do enlighten me, oh wise one."

Crossing his arms, Sam replied, "I've met this girl and we've got something between us that you don't understand. Hell, we don't, either, but you're probably scared that you're gonna end up hunting alone or something insane like that." He paused and glared at his brother. "How am I doing so far, jerk?"

Dean scowled. "I'm not scared of anything. Bitch." He was annoyed because Sam knew him better than he even realized.

"Heh, yeah, just like you're not afraid of what will happen when I turn evil and try to kill everyone in sight."

His jaw tensed. "I already told you that's never gonna happen." His voice was hard.

Sam's look went dark. "How do you know, Dean? You know the Demon has plans for me... and now that I'm going to be a father..." He blew out a breath and scratched the back of his head. He knew the fear, he admitted. What was going to happen to Chloe, to their child? How did they fit in with his destiny?

"Because I know you, dammit. And no way in hell someone like you turns evil," Dean snapped. "I just know, all right?"

"Fine, believe that, then," he retorted. "I need your help with getting to the bottom of this thing with Chloe. She's gotten sucked into this, like it or not, and we need to help her." For my sake, Dean, he silently begged.

"And I already said, let's go. Look, I don't have a problem with your girlfriend. I like her. She doesn't take crap from people." He smirked.

"Meaning she doesn't take crap from you," Sam replied with a knowing look. "You just wonder if she's going to take me away when this is all over."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Dean retorted.

Sam smiled sadly. "It's not gonna happen, okay? After all, I'm the pain in the ass that keeps you going."

Dean grimaced. "You were serious about the hugging, weren't you?" Though his words dripped with sarcasm, his eyes told another story.

"Shut up, dude," he replied, seeing his brother's despair and frowning. "I'm serious."

"Yeah. All right. Whatever. You guys about ready to head out?" Dean was nothing if not a man of few words and even fewer displays of emotions.

"Chloe had to go say good-bye to her cousin Lois, but as soon as she gets back, yeah." Sam scuffled his feet lightly, his eyes straying to his feet. When he heard his brother chuckle, he glanced up. "What, you wanna say good-bye to her, too?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea. Lois is nice and...God, she's hot but...not really my type." He grimaced a little.

"Wow, that's a first," Sam replied with a smirk. "You met a woman who's not your type. What, did she threaten to kick your ass when you fed her some cheesy pick-up line?"

Dean scratched his head. "More like your girlfriend threatened to kick my ass if I slept with her cousin."

"Yep, that sounds like my Chloe," Sam replied with a faint smirk. "Protecting her blood... kinda like..." He couldn't finish that statement, since he knew what Dean would say about that. His eyes betrayed the sentiment, however.

"Dude. Were you about to compare me to your girl?"

"Why, afraid I'm gonna call you one?"

"Only if you want your ass kicked. Bitch." There was a very faint smile on his face.

Sam snorted derisively. "Yeah, whatever. Jerk." He turned to leave the room. "Gonna go get my stuff and see if Chloe's back yet."

"You do that." Dean smirked and sat back down on the bed.

Sam turned around, having heard the sarcasm in his brother's voice. "What is it now?" he asked quietly.

"I'm surprised you let her outta your sight considering there's some psycho meteor chick on the loose."

Fear crept into Sam's heart as he realized he had completely forgotten that. Between being with Chloe and trying to glean as much information as they could about their bond, he had little thoughts for anything else. "Shit," he whispered, striding quickly out the door.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Chloe's number, hoping to God she would answer.

Dean was on his heels, holding up the keys to the Impala. "Let's go."

&&&&&

Chloe was halfway up the stairs to Lois's apartment above the Talon when her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her purse and pressed it to her ear as she finished the climb. "Hello?"

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief and glanced at his brother, who was driving the Impala at a breakneck speed. "Chloe, where are you?" he asked immediately.

"I'm about to knock on the door of my cousin's apartment," she said, sounding vaguely amused. "You miss me that much already?"

He grinned. "Maybe," he replied, "but I just happened to think about that Linda Lake woman... have you felt anything... weird... since you left?"

Instantly on guard, Chloe looked around warily. She'd forgotten, too. And now that the woman's name had been mentioned, she was certain she was nearby. "Not so far," she said uneasily, knocking on Lois's door and waiting for a response.

"Good. Good." He felt a brief moment of relief before continuing. "Look, stay put with Lois. Dean and I are on our way to get you."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you soon." She hesitated a second, then slowly hung up the phone, glancing over her shoulder.

Sam felt her fear and said, "Hurry Dean." His voice was flat and even, though he was anything but. He smiled a little when he felt the Impala race harder down the road.

Lois opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Chloe on the other side, looking a little scared. "Hey, Chlo," she said with a faint smile. "Didn't expect to see you around. Come in."

She quickly stepped inside, her heart beating quickly in her ears. "Lois, has anyone been here? Anything out of the norm happened?"

"Not out of the ordinary," her cousin replied, giving her a what the helllook. She shut the door behind her. "What's going on? You look like Casper the ghost."

"Oh you know. Typical run of the mill meteor freak on the loose likely out to kill yours truly." She flashed Lois a smile, but her eyes were frightened.

Lois frowned at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you have got to get outta Snoresville and go someplace... normal." Her dark eyes betrayed the fear of losing her closest family.

"Well, that's...sorta why I'm here." She swallowed hard. "I'm taking a little trip with Sam and Dean. To Lawrence."

Lois nodded, though she was clearly concerned about her cousin. "Why are you taking a road trip with two guys who you know nothing about?" she asked. "Never mind they're both gorgeous."

"You mean other than the fact I'm pregnant with Sam's baby?" she reminded her gently. She let out a breath and moved to sit on the sofa. "Lois, something is going on and I'm not sure what it is, but...Sam seems to think this psychic in Lawrence will have answers."

"I haven't forgotten about the baby, Chlo," Lois gently reminded her. "And even though a road trip sounds good, it might not be the best thing for the child, even if it is only a mass of cells. Besides, how is a psychic going to know anything about what's going on with you two other than lots of hot sex?" She knew the moment that came out of her mouth that she would embarrass the blonde, but now wasn't the time for sidestepping.

Chloe's cheeks flushed. "Wow, awkward." She looked at her cousin for a moment. "There's some stuff you don't know, and...I wanna tell you so...can you sit down?"

Lois frowned, not liking the serious tone in Chloe's voice. "Uh, sure," she said, finding the couch and leaning back into it. "What exactly is going on?"

"Remember the other night downstairs when...Clark's bowl of ice cream...moved by itself?"

"How could I forget?" she asked. "That was the weirdest thing I've seen in a long time."

"It didn't move by itself," she whispered, looking down at the floor. "I'm not exactly sure how or why, but...I moved it."

Lois blanched just a little. "Wait," she said, scooting forward on the couch, her arms resting on her thighs. "You're telling me... you did that?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding slightly.

Lois was speechless, which wasn't something that happened everyday. "Wow, that's... wow." She looked over at her cousin, who looked nervous and uncertain. "Figures you'd be the one to get superpowers in this family," she finally managed to say.

A wry smile touched her lips and she looked up at her cousin. "You know it's funny...I always wondered what it'd be like to have superpowers, but...now that I actually have some...it's kinda scary." Her voice was soft. "The thing is...Sam and I have some kind of weird psychic connection. I can't really explain it, but it's like...we're drawn to each other."

Lois's smile was genuine, though it held a hint of envy in it. "Yeah, never would have guessed when I saw you two practically all over each other at the Talon. It was... cute."

Chloe blushed again. "That's why we're going to Lawrence. Sam and Dean...have an old family friend who's a psychic and he thinks she might be able to figure out exactly what's going on and...how I have powers."

"Then what are you still doing here, yakking with your cousin when you could be with that tall hunk of hotness?" Lois replied with a knowing smile. She could tell Chloe was getting antsy, being without Sam. Must have been that connection thing, she thought, standing up.

Relieved that her cousin understood her so well, and feeling especially grateful for that, she hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo," she replied, hugging her back with mingled feelings of relief and fear. "Take care and please call me when you get to Lawrence." She suddenly heard an impatient knock on the door and smiled, pulling back. "Seems you've got some company."

She grinned and headed toward the door, not stopping to wonder why she didn't feel Sam's presence on the other side. The smile instantly melted off her face as she found herself staring at a smirking Linda Lake. She quickly shut the door. "Lois, run!" She pointed to the fire escape.

Lois immediately grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her away from the door. "Is that... who I think it is?" she asked cautiously.

Linda Lake, full as life, stepped into the room and cackled. "Oh, you're good, Lois Lane. Got a nose for journalism... right?"

Not hesitating, Chloe tugged on Lois's hand, pulling her toward the sliding door that led to the fire escape. "Come on, we have to move," she said urgently.

Following Chloe, Lois crawled out of the sliding door, going down the rickety old ladder that they called the fire escape. She didn't bother looking back, so when she ran into Linda standing at the foot of the landing, she nearly screamed in shock.

"Going somewhere, you two?" Linda snarled, grabbing Chloe by the hair. "You and I have a debt to settle."

Pain flickered through her head and she didn't hesitate to throw a punch, hitting the other woman square in the nose. "Get off me!"

Lois leaned over and tried to hold onto the woman, but she disappeared into a puddle of... water. Clearly confused, Lois looked at Chloe. "What the hell?"

"Like I said, meteor freak," she said, panting for breath. She grabbed Lois's arm and the two of them took off down the alley, their feet pounding the concrete pavement.

Sam felt Chloe before he actually saw her. "Dude, stop the car," he said quickly as Dean pulled it close to the Talon. "She's outside."

"What?" Dean looked at him dubiously, but stopped the car without hesitation, climbing out of the driver's seat and following his brother quickly.

Ignoring Dean's question, Sam raced around to the back of the Talon, nearly running into Chloe and her cousin Lois as he rounded the corner. His body collided gently with Chloe's and he enveloped her in a warm embrace. "God, she got to you, didn't she?" he asked softly, stroking her back.

A little breathless, Lois couldn't help smiling at the scene between her cousin and Sam Winchester.

Before she had a chance to respond, she caught sight of Linda standing right behind him, knife in hand. "Sam!" She shoved him aside, out of the way.

Falling to the ground, Sam looked up to see a larger than life blonde woman make a move towards Chloe. He felt a rage boil up inside him that he had never experienced before. Not since he believed Dean was going to die at the hands of Max, the last psychic freak they had come across. "Nooo!" he screamed, letting his voice reverberate off the alley walls.

That's when the knife in Linda's hand suddenly felt her hand and pointed itself towards her, without any help.

Dean, who had caught up in time to witness this, stared at Sam for a couple seconds before making his was towards him. "Dude, you need to stop this. Now." The dark look of hatred covered Sam's face, which scared him more than he could admit.

Chloe could feel Sam's rage and she quickly moved to his side. "Don't," she pleaded, frightened for him, but not of him. She looked back up at Linda, and then at Sam again.

"Not when she's threatening to kill you," he cautioned, his eyes never straying from Linda, the knife floating directly at her heart. He didn't know how he was able to control the knife: it, however, felt one with his body, as if it belonged to him.

"Sam, please. Please." She flinched, shock reeling through her body when the gunshot rang out and Linda's body hit the ground with a thud before changing into water. She stared wide-eyed at Dean, her heart thudding heavily in her chest.

Dean lowered the gun, staring straight at his brother as he did so. His face was stony, determined, unable to allow Sam to commit an act of murder... no matter how much the bitch had it coming to her.

Lois looked among the three of them and smirked. She had no doubt that Chloe would be in safe hands.

Startled by the sound, Sam let the knife hit the ground with a clatter. Startled, he looked at Dean while his hands sought Chloe's body, pulling her into his warmth and safety.

Wordlessly, she wound her arms around Sam tightly, though she was still looking at Dean, as well. She swallowed hard and then shut her eyes, burying her face against Sam's neck, her hands bunching his shirt.

"You all right?" Dean finally tore his gaze away from his brother to look at Lois.

It took Lois a moment to find her voice to speak. "Yeah," she whispered, feeling her legs quake violently. "Is she... dead?"

Sam, unable to answer that question, closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"She's dead," Chloe said, her own voice quiet. "She may have been a meteor freak, but she was still human." She swallowed hard. "And no human I know of can survive a shot to the heart." She looked at Dean again.

Sheathing his gun into his jacket once more, he replied, "That thing wasn't human... it was a murdering creature, from what I've read about it." He shrugged his shoulders. "At least there's no body to contend with."

Lois shook her head, still dazed. "I'm going back to my apartment," she muttered, staggering down the alley. "I need a drink."

Sam's eyes shot open at Dean's casual comment and frowned. They would have to deal with this woman's death, he thought. But now wasn't a good time. "Hey, Chlo? Help your cousin? We seriously need to get outta here."

Chloe slowly stood up, swallowing hard once more before slowly heading down the alley to follow Lois.

Sam stared at his brother, eyes wide with surprise, with shock. "What the hell just happened?" he asked out loud, already knowing the answer as he spoke the question.

"I shot a monster that was trying to shiskabob your girlfriend," Dean answered with a shrug.

"A monster I was trying to kill myself. With her own knife. Which I was holding with my mind," he pointed out in short, clipped sentences that betrayed his panic-stricken thoughts.

He looked at his younger brother. "She threatened your girl, Sam. And your kid. It was a natural reaction, nothing more."

"Natural?" he asked, heading for the front of the Talon. "I don't just move things with my mind everyday, dude. The only other time it happened was when I saw the future where you died."

"Yeah, which means you can use your powers when it's most important."

A headache was starting in the middle of his head. "Let's just get out of here," he whispered. Maybe protecting the people he cared most about was what brought this ability out of his mind, but it still scared the hell out of him.

He nodded shortly, more shaken than he cared to let on to Sam or anyone else. He stood at the foot of the stairs inside the Talon, watching his brother head up the stairs.

Sam noticed the apartment door was opened, but he knocked softly nevertheless. "Chloe?" he called, sensing her presence just inside the door.

"Come in," she said, glancing back at him and looking worriedly at Lois who was sitting on the sofa, her face still pale.

He stepped inside, looking sheepish and just a little embarrassed. "How are you doing?" he asked, looking at Lois briefly.

"Fine, I'm fine," she insisted, not looking at either of them. What she had just witnessed was too strange to comprehend, and she needed sleep before she could accomplish that. "Let me guess: you guys need to get going."

Sam shook his head wordlessly, shifting his eyes towards Chloe.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Chloe moved over to sit beside her cousin.

No, she wasn't sure, but she was going to let Chloe go, nevertheless. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she insisted, giving her cousin a warm hug. "Take care of her." That last statement was directed at Sam, her eyes firm with command.

Sam smiled faintly, a knowing look on his face. She was as protective of Chloe as Dean was with him. "With my life, if necessary," he replied softly.

Chloe hugged her back. "I'll call you when we get to Lawrence." She kissed her cheek and slowly stood up, making her way over to Sam and sliding her hand into his.

Smiling, Lois remained seated as she watched Chloe and Sam leave the apartment, shutting the door behind them. Chloe had better call her, she thought with some amusement. This relationship of theirs was anything but dull and boring, and she wanted to hear about every detail.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightfall found the three of them within the Lawrence, Kansas city limits. Sam never thought he would step foot in this place again, not even after they'd killed the Demon and sought closure. He glanced at Chloe, their hands having been intertwined for most of the trip. He hadn't stayed in the front seat long, as the physical separation from her proved to be too much to handle. He had moved to sit with her in the backseat at their first stop, despite knowing yet worried glances from his brother.

"Guess we're here," Dean replied to no one in particular. He had been quiet the entire ride, choosing to listen to his music rather than think about how he felt: a chauffeur for the two in the back.

"I called Missouri, and she knows we're coming," Sam replied, looking at Chloe once more.

"She probably knew we were coming before we knew we were coming," Dean retorted.

Chloe's head was resting on Sam's shoulder, one of her arms looped around his waist. The car ride had made her feel vaguely nauseous and she was trying to ignore that feeling at the moment.

"That's kind of what a psychic does, Dean." Sam felt a sense of sickness between them and leaned down to her ear. "You okay?" he inquired softly.

Dean made a face at him in the rearview mirror and slowly climbed out of the car.

She nodded slightly. "A little nauseous, but I'm all right. I think."

Glancing at his brother's retreating figure, he said, "We're here and Dean's getting rooms, so hang in there. Can I do something for you?" He figured it was the baby and the morning sickness she had been experiencing.

Chloe smiled faintly. "I don't think so, but thanks for the offer."

Dean left the front office, two room keys in hand, and approached the Impala with a little hesitation. He was never one to feel like a third, useless wheel, but at that very moment, he wished he was anywhere but with Sam and Chloe. He didn't know how to help them in this strange, highly suspicious circumstances. Mostly, he wished he didn't think these things. He watched Sam help Chloe out of the car and threw his brother a key. "That's for you two," he commented evenly.

Sam's brow furrowed in concern. "Dude, please tell me you're using cash to pay for this." The last thing any of them needed was to alert the feds to their position.

A troubled look on her face, Chloe gazed at Dean wordlessly.

"Don't worry. Big brother's got it taken care of. As usual." Dean headed off without waiting for a response.

Sam stared after Dean, a confused look on his face. "I see another brother-to-brother talk in the near future," he replied, not looking forward to that.

She looked up at Sam for a moment. "Actually...let me talk to him. Okay?" She kissed his cheek and slowly headed down the sidewalk toward the door where Dean had disappeared.

Nodding sadly, Sam pulled out their bags and slammed the Impala's trunk shut. He headed towards their room, intent on contacting Missouri to see if they could see her tonight or in the morning. Anything to make sure they got out of this town as soon as possible. He felt his heart sink as he saw Chloe knocking on his brother's door.

Dean yanked the door open without bothering to see who was on the other side. "Dude, I told you, no more chick flick moments," he demanded, his back turned to the open door.

"First of all, I'm not a dude and secondly, I don't recall you ever saying that." She smiled faintly.

He closed his eyes and groaned. Turning he found Chloe standing in the doorway. His lips quirked into a smile. "Yeah, you're too pretty to be a dude."

Chloe grinned. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, just... leave the door open. I don't want Sam to get the wrong idea." The smile fell on his face and he turned his back to her once again, tossing his gear onto the floor.

She stared at him for a long moment. "Dean..." She stepped inside, shutting the door anyway. "Look. I'm not trying to intrude." Her voice was hushed.

"Who said you were?" he replied in an even tone, turning to look at her with a pointed stare when he noticed the closed door.

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face. And I get it. I do."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "You seem to be paying a lot of attention to the brother of the man you're 'connected' to. Wanna explain that?"

Chloe scowled. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Hey, if I wanted to flatter myself, I'd go hit the local bar," he retorted with a lazy smile. "Anyway, you two need some help, and here we are. What else do you want?"

"You to stop avoiding the subject, for one." She gazed at him intently, folding her arms across her chest.

"What subject is that?" he asked with a smug smile, crossing his own arms as he returned her irritated gaze with an amused one.

"I'm not trying to come between the two of you."

"Who said you were, Chloe? What, did Sam say something to you, because I'm fine. Just... fine."

"No, he didn't have to." She gazed at him. "And I know when someone's lying to my face."

Anger coursed through Dean's veins. He could barely talk to Sam about this: what made her think he'd open up? "Fine, I'm lying to you. You won't come between Sam and me... is that all?"

She leaned against the door, not looking away from him. "You don't like me very much do you?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "That's not it, okay? I like you fine. Hell, you've got Sammy twisted around your finger, something I never thought I'd see happen."

Chloe was quiet for a moment, and then she slowly crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look...I don't understand what's going on anymore than you or Sam do. I care about your brother." She looked up at him. "I'd like us to be friends."

Dean looked surprised for a second. Friends? He didn't know if he knew how to be friends with a woman. It didn't matter that she wasn't attracted to him. He hardly knew what to think about her request. "Okay..." he started, unsure how to finish. He didn't move away from her, however. "Good thing you care about my brother, because he feels the same."

Chloe smiled faintly, picking up on his confusion and uncertainty. "Thanks, by the way."

"Uh, for what?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Saving my life earlier." She gazed at him.

"Oh, that." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's part of the job. Besides, Sam'd have my hide if anything happened to you and the baby." He offered her a shy smile, one that hardly graced his face.

A soft smile spread across her face in return. "You're an awesome big brother."

His smile turned slightly flirtatious. "Among other things."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "The whole flirting thing is totally natural for you isn't it?"

He gazed at her intently and broadened his grin, laughter rumbling in his chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Uh huh." She grinned and rose to her feet.

Dean moved back to let her pass towards the front door. "Hey, tell Sam I'm going out for awhile. That way you can have him all to yourself." A twinge of jealousy was in his voice, though he'd never admit to it.

"You know, you guys should go hang out together. I'm kinda tired," she said with a small smile.

He snorted. "Sam? He's not a bar guy. Besides, I'm sure he'd rather take care of you... especially since you look like you could pass out." His eyes darkened slightly out of concern.

"Gee, thanks." Her voice was teasing. "And who says you have to go to a bar?"

"I do," he retorted, putting on his jacket. "It's where all the hot chicks are." He shot her a knowing smile.

She sighed inwardly. "Have fun," she said softly.

Nodding, Dean kept the smile plastered to his face as she left the hotel room. Alone once more, he sat down heavily on the bed and put his head into his hands. The family he had worked so hard to keep together seemed to be unraveling again, only this time, he wondered if he could put it back together again.

&&&&&

Chloe knocked softly on the door to her and Sam's room, waiting for him to answer as she leaned against the wall.

Sam opened the door immediately, pulling her into his arms and feeling peace for the first time since she had gone to see his brother. "Are you okay?" he whispered, concerned for her physical and mental well-being. She had been mad at Dean, so much so that he had felt the brunt of it from the next room.

She slid her arms around him, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just kinda tired," she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head and kicked the door shut with his foot. "Dean's kind of... high maintenance, if you know what I mean. I don't know how I haven't managed to kill him yet." She fit so perfectly in his arms that Sam wondered how he had gotten this far without her.

"For a guy who hates chick flick moments he doesn't really hide his emotions that well." She gazed up at him.

He sighed, kissing her forehead. "You have no idea," he whispered. "Dean's... the strong one. Keeps what's left of our family... together." Looking at her concerned eyes made him ache. Literally.

"You guys need each other." She gazed back at him intently.

"God, when you look at me like that..." he started, tucking some stray blonde hair behind her ear. Hair that shone like Jessica's once did, he mused with a thoughtful smile. "Yeah, we're all we have left. Pretty much."

"I don't want Dean to feel like the two of us are competing for you. I want you to spend time with him, too."

Sam frowned. "What, he still feels like that?" He blew out a breath in frustration. "He's not here, is he?"

"He said he was going out for awhile. I got the impression he was intending to get drunk and pick up some hot babe at the nearest bar. And not necessarily in that order."

Nodding, he pulled away from her and looked for his jacket. "That's Dean," he said, not looking at her. "There's only one bar nearby, and that's where he'd go. Will you... will you be okay by yourself for a little while?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Yeah. Go on. Have some fun with your brother. I think I'm gonna shower and take a nap."

"Fun isn't the word I'd use, Chlo," he retorted with a frown, taking her hand and pulling her against him. He kissed her quickly but deeply, wanting a taste of her before their forced separation once again.

"You guys don't have fun together?" She frowned a little.

"Not when Dean's in one of his moods. He'll probably kick me out once he sees me there."

Chloe sighed softly, dropping her gaze to the floor and feeling guilty. Because as badly as she didn’t' want to come between them, she had and she didn't know how to fix it.

Sam frowned, feeling Chloe's sudden depression. "Hey, you aren't to blame for any of this." He gently grabbed her chin with his hand and dragged her eyes up to meet his. "It's not like we haven't been through this a hundred times before."

"So pregnant girls come between the two of you often?" She meant it as a joke, but it fell flat even to her ears.

He smiled gently and tucked her into his embrace. "No, that's a first, but Dean and I have had our fair share of crap coming between us." He wanted to talk about his father, his life growing up as a hunter, but the words fell short. He didn't know where to begin.

Images assaulted her mind, causing her to wince a little. "I'll take your word on that. You should go find him. I'll be here when you get back."

"You'd better be," he growled, kissing her once more. "There's what whole seduction promise I said I'd keep." He watched a blush creep across her cheeks and grinned.

"And I fully intend on holding you to that." She winked at him.

Sam reluctantly left her in the middle of the room and grabbed the door handle. "Get some rest," he whispered, a gleam of anticipation in his eyes, even as his tone of voice was serious.

"Cross my heart," she said with a small smile.

Sneaking a backwards glance at her, Sam shut the door softly and, seeing the Impala gone, immediately took off for Mikey's Saloon, a few blocks from the hotel. Dean was more messed up than he'd originally thought, and he was determined to try to make things right with his brother.

Dean ordered a shot of vodka and drank it down quickly, glancing to his left. At the end of the bar, a pretty red-head sat alone. Glancing around, he told the bartender to send her another glass of whatever she was having, on him. He looked down the bar at her and flashed her a charming smile.

The girl heaved a heavy sigh and smiled, but it was out of politeness. She refused the drink the guy a few seats over was buying for her. He was cute, but definitely not her type. "Tell him I said no thanks," she told the guy behind the bar.

Shrugging, the bartender looked at Dean. "She's not interested, man. Sorry."

His face fell a little, and he shrugged, looking around the bar once more, not noticing the man heading up to the pretty red-head's side.

"Hey, dude, you trying to make a play for my girl?" a disjointed voice came from the tall, beefed up, drunk man standing behind Dean. He poked him on the shoulder hard.

"Sorry?" Dean looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at the man.

Yanking up the smaller man by his leather coat, the guy growled, "I said, leave my girl alone, asshole."

"You really don't wanna do this," Dean warned him, his eyes growing dark as he shoved the man back.

Bowing up to Dean, the man growled, "Oh hell yeah, I really wanna." He socked him in the gut, sending Dean sprawling.

"Dale!" the red-head yelled from her seat, turning around at the commotion with annoyed eyes. "The guy didn't do anything, okay? Damn, you're so stupid."

Pissed off, Dean threw himself at the man with fists of fury, knocking him to the ground.

Sam walked into this scene: Dean standing over a man sprawled on the floor, his nose bleeding profusely. There was a woman running towards them, screaming her head off at Dean, who merely stood there and looked at her, almost as if nothing she said was registering. "Great," he grumbled and headed towards his brother. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, he attacked me!" Dean said defensively, turning to glare at Sam, not seeing as the man pushed himself off the floor.

"And I'm gonna attack you again, you bastard," the man growled, taking another swing.

Sam groaned and immediately yanked Dean back from the man's large arm before it could connect with his jaw, pushing his brother out of the bar, leaving the man's girlfriend to clean up the mess. "What, you hitting on his girl or something?" he demanded, glaring at him.

"I didn't know she was with anyone! She was sitting alone!"

"Dean, when are you going to realize some women in bars actually have boyfriends?" Sighing, he looked at his brother. "What are you doing, huh?"

He gave his brother a sour look and didn't reply, pressing a hand to his stomach. "I think that jackass broke a rib."

He frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised. The dude was a Mammoth." He looked around for the Impala. "You need to get it wrapped if he did." He saw Dean's irritated look and cursed himself inwardly. Yeah, he was in a mood.

"I'm not going to a hospital."

"God, did I say a hospital?" He held out his hand. "Gimme the keys, dude. I'm driving."

"Hell no."

"Hell yeah," Sam said, glaring at his brother. "Don't think I won't add another broken rib to the one you have already." He saw Dean make a scowl and defiantly remain in his place. "Dammit, Dean!"

"What are you even doing here?"

"I'm looking for you, Dean."

"Why? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? She wasn't looking so hot before I left."

Sam crossed his arms. "No thanks to you. What did you say to her, anyway?" He knew what Dean was doing: his super-defensiveness was obvious. What bothered him the most was seeing his brother using a bar fight to expel his anger instead of beating the crap out of him.

"I didn't say anything to her," he said angrily. "I told you, I like her."

"But you're still pissed off. Why don't you take it out on me instead of getting your ass kicked by some monster guy with a girlfriend?"

"Take what out on you?" Dean demanded. "And I already told you, I thought she was alone!"

Grabbing Dean by the jacket, Sam took off, dragging his brother towards the Impala. "Doesn't matter. You're going back to the hotel."

"Get the hell off me, Sam!"

"No." He shoved his older brother against the car and watched him bow over in pain. "Now spill it. What's got your panties in a wad?" He crossed his arms.

Wincing, Dean shut his eyes, one hand pressed against his ribs. "I already told you. No chick flick moments."

"Tough. Tell me what the hell's got you so scared." At Dean's warning look, Sam persisted, "And don't give me crap about you not being scared, because I know it's bull. One look in your eyes tells me the tale. It's about Chloe, isn't it? You afraid I'm gonna head into the sunset with her?"

He shot Sam a withering look. "Maybe that's exactly what you should do."

He snorted. "What, and leave you alone to face the things we do? Are you totally nuts?"

"Who said anything about that, Sammy?" Dean looked at him, his eyes dark.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Apparently you just did, Dean." He didn't like the haunted look in his brother's eyes. It reminded him too much of what they had lost already.

"Who said I was gonna keep doing this?"

Sam blinked in surprise. Dean was serious. "No one, but I always thought that... this has been your life, Dean. Once we kill the Demon, you're going to... take off?" The thought of losing contact with his brother was the last thing he wanted.

"Screw the Demon," he said tiredly, sagging against the Impala with something akin to defeat.

At an utter loss for words, Sam leaned against the Impala beside Dean and looked out into the night. It seemed quiet here, he thought, making him wonder if that was the reason his parents had decided to settle down in Lawrence to begin with. "If you... wanna leave, I'll understand," he finally said in a quiet voice.

Dean was silent for a moment. "I never said I was leaving."

"Then what are you contemplating?" he asked, not looking at Dean. "Last time I checked, mind reading still wasn't one of my abilities."

"Maybe we should just...stop all this, Sam." His voice was quiet, serious. "You got a good woman, a kid on the way. You really wanna be on the road hunting all the time?"

No, he thought, not really. But with the FBI still out there looking for them, the Demon on the loose, and his destiny -- whatever that was -- he had a feeling peace wouldn't find either brother soon. "What about you, Dean?"

He shrugged a little. "What about me?"

"You just gonna sag into the horizon and hope someone'll come along to save you?"

Dean made a face. "Could you be anymore of a girl?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Dean with disdain. "Could you be any more of a quitter? I can't believe you're seriously thinking about this."

"I can't believe you're not."

Sam closed his eyes. "I have been, but with everything on our plates right now...." He sighed heavily.

"We should get back."

"Fine. Give me the keys." He held out his hand again.

Looking annoyed, he dropped the car keys into Sam's hand and wordlessly climbed into the Impala, wincing as the movement made his ribs ache again.

Getting into the car, Sam started the Impala and let her roar into life. Pulling out of the parking lot, he sped the short distance to the hotel. He wished there was something to say to the eldest Winchester, but it seemed there was nothing to say. Dean didn't want to hunt anymore. He was tired; he wanted to let it all go.

He glanced over at him and saw his face trying to hide the pain. "I have painkillers," he commented.

He nodded slightly, slowly climbing out of the car once Sam had parked it in the parking lot. "Sounds good."

Sam watched Dean slowly crawl back to his hotel room, then sprinted to the room he shared with Chloe and slowly opened the door. It was dark in the room, so he tiptoed to his stuff to get the painkillers. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Chloe. He felt her presence in the room and smiled.

"Sam?" Her voice was soft in the darkness and she slowly sat up in bed.

He stood up, the pill bottle in hand. "Did I wake you?" He heard her body rustle under the sheets and felt very aware of her suddenly.

"No, I wasn't asleep. What's going on?"

He walked to the edge of the bed and sat on it, the mattress giving under his weight. He reached out and touched her face, surprised he knew exactly where she was. "Nothing. Dean just needs some patching up, that's all." His voice was quiet but sad.

She was silent for a moment. "He got into a bar fight?"

He was going to ask how she knew but stopped. She knew things, either through reading his mind or from sensing the changes in mood. "Yeah, he did. Might have a broken rib, so I have some stuff for him to take for the pain."

Chloe winced in the darkness. "Maybe you should stay with him tonight."

Sam's hand dropped to his side and he stared at the pill bottle. "No, he doesn't want me around." Besides, he didn't know if he could survive a night without sleeping next to Chloe. Physically or mentally.

"I'm sure that's not true, Sam," she whispered.

She had no idea how true that was, but nevertheless he got up and headed for the door. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be back... later." Without expecting a response, Sam headed for the door and turned the knob.

Chloe sighed softly in the darkness and sat back against the pillows, watching him go. She shut her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She wondered if her life would ever be uncomplicated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe hadn't slept and Sam hadn't returned to their room by five the next morning. Feeling uneasy, she dressed quickly--in a pair of jeans and one of Sam's shirts which dwarfed her. Quietly, she made her way next door, knocking almost inaudibly on the door.

Wide awake, Sam heard the soft rapping and knew it was Chloe. Despite Dean's threats and promises of beating him into the ground, Sam had stayed with his brother, making sure he got some sleep. Hoping Dean understood he would never be alone, no matter what.

But Sam, on the other hand, couldn't close his eyes. His mind wandered, contemplating the consequences of he and Dean giving up the hunt and settling down. And it didn't help matters that his body literally cried for Chloe's. He felt her through the walls, knew she wasn't sleeping either. And there was little he could do about it.

So when he opened the door and found her there, looking tired and frightened, it was all he could do to not hold her.

"How is he?" she whispered, keeping her voice soft so as not to wake the elder Winchester.

Sam stepped outside the room and shut the door behind him, keeping it cracked just in case Dean woke up again. "Sleeping, finally," he said, his eyes trailing down her body that his shirt covered. "You look good in my stuff."

A faint smile touched her lips. "Thanks." She gazed up at him, her tired eyes meeting his in the dimly dawning morning atmosphere.

The sun was beginning to rise, creating a splash of color on the horizon. Somehow the light managed to alight her skin and hair, making her glow. "You're beautiful in the morning," Sam whispered, his eyes intently fixed on hers. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep last night."

"It's okay. It's not the first time and it won't be the last." She smiled at him faintly, touching his cheek with one hand.

He closed his eyes against the chaotic sensations that went through his body at her touch. "Dean'll be okay, Chloe. He just needs... time. I guess." They had to think about the future, he suddenly realized, because he wouldn't let Chloe raise their child alone.

At that moment, they heard a groan from inside the room and she looked at Sam with worried eyes before following him inside.

Sam saw Dean's eyes struggle to open as he moved, trying to sit up. "Dean?" he asked hesitantly, glancing at Chloe even as he tried to move towards the bed.

Dean felt like a tractor trailer hit him in the chest. In fact, he felt like his entire body was on fire, and not in a good way. "God, what'd you put in those pills?" he groaned. "Gasoline?"

"Dude, you don't need to be moving," his brother said, moving to keep him lying down.

Chloe winced at the sight of the bruises on Dean's ribcage. She wondered if he had indeed, been hit by a truck. "I'll be right back." She slipped out of the room to go get some ice.

Dean watched Sam's girl leave, then cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is she wearing your shirt?" he asked with a pained smirk.

Ignoring his brother's suggestive comment, Sam said, "I think maybe Missouri can wait until we get you patched up. Is your rib really broken?"

"Hell if I know." He winced, trying to sit up again.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and kept him down on the bed. "Dude, stop being stupid and lie down. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself more."

At that moment, Chloe returned with a bag filled with ice. "This is gonna be unpleasant at first." She gave Dean an apologetic look before glancing at Sam and sitting on the other side of the bed. She gently pressed it to his ribs.

"Ow, fuck!" Dean shouted, practically shaking the rafters of the room. He glared at Chloe. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Sam bit back a smile. Trust Dean to mask his pain with his mouth, he thought.

"Not yet," she said, rolling her eyes. She glanced up at the cut above his eyebrow. "When you get yourself in trouble, you do a fine job, don't you?" She shook her head a little and reached up to examine the cut a little more closely, trying to determine if he needed stitches. She didn't even realize at first that her fingers were glowing.

Slowly the pain ebbed, leaving Dean feeling more or less awake and refreshed. In fact, it seemed like his pain was... gone. "What the --?" he started, feeling a sense of warmth pervade his body.

Sam noticed the light emanating from Chloe's fingers as she touched his brother's brow. Before he knew it, the small cut on Dean's forehead was gone, and from the looks of things, whatever was wrong with his chest was gone, too. "Uh, Chloe?" Sam asked cautiously. "Are you... healing my brother?"

Chloe's own eyes widened in shock and she yanked her hand back away from Dean, her heart skipping a beat. Scrambling to her feet, more than a little freaked out, her face was drained of all color as she looked back at Sam.

Dean touched his ribs and found there was no pain. At all. He looked at the blonde curiously and wondered how she had cured him.

Sam approached her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. She looked scared to death, literally, and that concerned him more than anything else. He understood her fears, though: he'd been in the same boat when he began having those nightmares of Jess dying, only to have them come true. And when the nightmares became real...

Without a word, he looked into her eyes and let the strength of their bond calm her.

Still shaken, but feeling calmer as she gazed back at him, she swallowed hard, letting out a slow breath. "And it just keeps on gettin' weirder," she said almost inaudibly.

"But you just healed my brother," Sam protested quietly, with a small smile. "I think you got into his good graces forever." He looked over at Dean, who was still feeling around, checking for any sign of pain. "Dude, she healed you. Thank her already."

Dean looked over at Chloe, a mixture of weirded out and grateful. "Guess that means I can start calling you Florence Nightingale," he said gruffly, teasing.

"Hell no you're not calling her Florence," Sam stated, rolling his eyes. "She's much too pretty for that name." He pulled Chloe into his arms and held her, taking her stress and anxiety into himself. It wasn't good for their child.

She released a breath, closing her eyes. "I think I need to lie down, Sam," she whispered, feeling a little dizzy.

Effortlessly, he picked her up and held him close to his chest. "Dean, I'll be back." He rushed out the door and towards their room.

Smiling faintly, Dean watched the door slam shut behind him, knowing Sam wouldn't be back until it was time to head to Missouri's.

Fortunately Chloe had left their door cracked, so he used his foot to kick the door in. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, his eyes filled with fear. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know, I just...felt exhausted all of a sudden." Her eyes drooped, her face pale.

Settling next to her, Sam curled her in his arms. "You're tired, Chloe. And... that healing must have taken a lot out of you." He opened his mind and let his warmth and life force comfort her, strengthen her, maybe... help her sleep.

Chloe's eyes drifted shut almost instantly as she felt the connection between them flare, this time in a calming, soothing manner. "Love you," she murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Her words ran through his mind like a screaming bullet. He smiled, despite his gut reaction that no one like her could possibly love him. Not even with the physical and mental connection they shared. Chloe Sullivan couldn't love him.

Sam felt her relax into sleep and kissed the top of her head. His head rested against hers and he whispered, "Love you, too." He couldn't help it. He meant it.

&&&&&

Chloe sat in the backseat of the Impala, feeling uneasy. She chewed on her thumbnail, staring out the window and blinking slowly when the car pulled to a stop in front of a small house with a very well-kept lawn.

Turning around, Sam smiled quietly. "We're here, Chloe," he whispered, sensing her unease and wondering if this had been a wise idea.

Dean sat in the driver's seat, letting the car idle and wondering the same thing. What were they doing here? he wondered, glancing at the other two. What could Missouri tell them? "Well, you two have fun," he said with a smirk.

Sam shot his gaze back to Dean. "Dude, you're coming in with us."

He snorted. "The hell I am. Remember last time we were here? She threatened to hit me with a spoon!"

"That was because she knew where you liked to put your feet," Sam replied with a smirk and shut off the engine. "You're coming in."

Chloe caught the glare Dean shot at Sam, but smiled faintly when he climbed out of the driver's seat anyway. She swallowed hard and slowly got out of the back of the car, shutting the door behind her. She bit her lower lip, waiting for Sam to get out of the passenger seat.

Sam had to admit, he was nervous. He hadn't spoken to Missouri since... He blocked that thought out of his mind as he slowly got out of the car, watching Chloe intently as he did so. Silently, he grabbed her hand, squeezed it tightly, and let her towards the door that Dean had already knocked on.

Dean caught Sam and Chloe out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. This wasn't going to be fun, he thought. "I've had root canals that were more entertaining," he grumbled as Missouri opened the door, a knowing smile on her face.

"Boy, you better watch it or you'll need a root canal before you leave," Missouri said, giving Dean a look as they headed up to the porch.

Chloe's eyes widened a little and she looked at Dean with raised eyebrows.

Crossing his arms, Dean smirked at the middle-aged black woman. "Oh yeah? Just how you plan on doing that, since I haven't done anything this time?"

Sam sighed and glanced at Chloe, who was watching the two with interest and a little fear.

"Yet," she said with a smirk. She turned her attention to Sam. "Sammy. Good to see you." She hugged him.

Coloring a little, Sam hugged Missouri back. "It's Sam, you know," he said with amusement in his voice.

Dean groaned inwardly. He hated the pleasantries, though he supposed it was necessary.

She smiled. "And you must be Chloe. Let me look at you." She took Chloe's hands in her own, smiling at her warmly. "Oh my." Her eyes widened a little and she looked at Sam before ushering them all inside.

"What?" Sam asked, following the others inside and immediately taking a place beside Chloe. He smiled at Missouri though he burned to ask just what her strange look directed at him was for.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'm just gonna make some tea." She nodded toward the living room before disappearing into the kitchen.

Chloe drew in a breath, looking up at Sam with uncertainty in her eyes. She liked Missouri instantly, but there was something vaguely unsettling about the whole situation.

Dean watched Missouri leave the room before plopping down into the easy chair, tempted to put his feet on her coffee table to see if she'd really whack him with a spoon. But he looked at Sam and Chloe instead and sighed. "Awkward," he muttered, rubbing his eyes with two fingers.

Taking her hand, Sam looked at Chloe and smiled gently. "She's psychic, Chlo. You'll get used to it." He hoped she did, anyway. They needed a place to start looking.

Nodding a little, she took his hand and sat down on the sofa, glancing over at Dean. "You don't seem too enthused to be here. Did she really threaten to hit you with a spoon?"

Sam stifled a snort of laughter as he saw Dean throw Chloe a look.

"Maybe," he replied with a frown, smoothing his jacket down to avoid the strangeness of the situation.

"Be nice to her. She healed your dumb butt or you'd still be in a lot of pain," Missouri said, shooting Dean a glare as she stepped back into the living room with a tray of tea glasses.

Dean looked up at Missouri in surprise but said nothing but a grumbled, "Yes ma'am."

Smiling at his brother's lack of response, Sam asked, "Need help with that, Missouri?" He admired the woman. She was the only person who could always put Dean in his place.

"Thank you, Sam." Missouri beamed at him as he took the tray from her and she settled into her chair, looking around at the three of them.

Chloe remained quiet, though she smiled faintly out of politeness.

Handing tea to everyone, Sam looked at Chloe, who seemed shyly waiting for the couch to swallow her whole. He needed to make her comfortable, so he said, "So, Missouri, Chloe is my... girlfriend." The words sounded strange, especially since she was much more than that to him. It was more complicated than that, he said.

Dean gave his brother a look, wondering when exactly Sam had lost the ability to speak English.

"Oh, she's much more than that," Missouri said thoughtfully, sipping her hot tea and smiling faintly at Chloe.

"Well, duh," Dean muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam glared at Dean but spoke to Missouri. "Yeah, she is. She and I were wondering... what exactly is going on with us?" He glanced at Chloe as he sat down again and took her hand in his, feeling her relax at his touch.

"You already know, Sam. You figured it out in your research. She's your other half."

Chloe swallowed hard, her grip tightening slightly on his hand. "What exactly does that mean?"

Sam frowned, his heart thudding frantically in his chest. "What, literally my other half?" he asked. "It's not just some passing... thing?"

"Oh, no. She's your soulmate." Missouri smiled gently. "It's the real thing."

Sam looked over at Chloe and smiled warmly. Somehow, he felt a sense of completeness when Missouri said that. He lost himself briefly in her shy green eyes and ignored th heated, envious look Dean threw their way.

"What does this all mean?" Chloe asked again, turning her gaze to Missouri questioningly.

Her eyes were unreadable. "Your powers kicked in early because of the baby."

Missouri's comment startled Sam out of his thoughts. "So it's not just the baby?" he asked, glancing at the older woman. "Chloe had them to begin with?"

"Which begs the question, does the child have abilities, too?" Dean interjected, leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh yes, she does." She smiled a bit. "The telekinesis is actually your daughter's power, Chloe."

She sucked in a startled breath.

Sam blinked in shock. "Daughter?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his face. "So she kinda... got that from me."

"Well, it won't be her only power, of course. But yes, the telekinesis came from you, Sam." Missouri smiled warmly. "The rest of it..." She looked at Chloe. "That's all you, honey."

She slowly sat back against the sofa. "I don't understand."

"It's simple, Chloe," Dean explained. "Your unborn child is channeling her power through you. Anything else you can do is your-- hang on a damn second." Dean looked concerned suddenly.

Sam whipped his head around and looked at Dean. "Dude, what's the problem? She's developed mind reading suddenly, and the healing... oh crap." He gazed at his brother and wondered if he was thinking the same thing. He was twenty-two when his abilities came to light... was this the same situation with her?

"What? What's going on?" she asked in alarm, looking from Dean to Sam and back again.

Sam turned to look at Chloe, his dark eyes wide. "Chloe, this is going to sound stupid, but... how old are you?"

Looking at him in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed. "I just turned twenty. Why? What the hell is going on?"

"She doesn't fit the pattern, Sam," Dean replied, ignoring her question. "It can't be that.... Chloe, did your mother die in a nursery fire when you were six months old?" His casual question sounded cold and harsh.

Sam stood up. "Dean, shut up, okay?" He turned and looked at Chloe. "My abilities started when I was twenty-two, and they're somehow connected to the demon that killed my mother when I was a baby." He looked to Missouri for some help.

Her head was starting to spin. "No, my mother's not dead." She rose to her feet too.

Missouri gazed at them. "She's like you, Sam. But her powers kicked in early because you two met sooner than expected. You were drawn together."

Sam frowned, watching Chloe though he spoke to Missouri. "So... I kick started her mind reading and healing abilities early?" Did this mean she was part of the Yellow-Eyed Demon's plan, too? he wondered, suddenly afraid for both his girl and his daughter.

"Not exactly. You think it was a coincidence that you were drawn to Smallville when you were, Sam?" Missouri gazed at him.

Sam turned to look at Missouri. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I was just passing through town and needed a place to crash for the night. Meeting Chloe was..." He glanced at Dean and let the rest of his words fall, not sure his brother would appreciate his sentiment of Fate.

"But out of everywhere in the country you could have gone, you ended up in Smallville," the older woman said knowingly, nodding a little.

Chloe slowly sat back down on the sofa, exhaling slowly. "This is a lot to take in."

"No kidding," he replied, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her. Their connection was real, and she had powers... like he did. He gently stroked her shoulder, hoping to give her a little comfort. "Does this mean she's... a chosen one?" he asked, looking at Missouri.

Dean looked down, his jaw tightening. Things weren't looking good, he thought miserably.

Missouri nodded slightly, her expression unreadable. "I wish I knew for what so I could ease your minds. But I'll be damned if I know what that demon's ultimate plan is."

"So she's one of the other children," Sam repeated to himself, kissing the top of Chloe's head as he spoke.

Dean slapped his palms against his thighs. "Fantastic," he said, standing up. "At least now, there's twice the number of times the Demon'll come after us." He ignored the hateful look Sam shot at him, as well as Missouri's irritated one.

"Maybe we should split up," Chloe whispered, feeling sick.

"No," Sam replied sternly, pulling her to him and giving Dean a hateful look. "There's no way we're separating."

"Whatever," Dean said, striding out the door without a backwards look.

Sam turned a helpless look to Missouri, asking her what to do with Dean.

Chloe swallowed hard, burying her face in her hands.

"I'll go." Missouri rose to her feet and followed Dean.

"Thanks," Sam replied, looking down at Chloe and stroking her hair gently. He had no idea what to tell her or even where to go from here, but one thing was certain: they were meant to be together for a reason, and nothing would keep them apart.

Dean was resting against the Impala, his arms holding him up as he looked into the car's interior, lost in thought. He wasn't aware of Missouri's presence until she was standing next to him. "What do you want?" he asked miserably.

Missouri gazed at him intently and then reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You very much factor in. Sam still needs you. And for that matter, so does Chloe."

Though he didn't move away from her touch, Dean nevertheless snorted in despair. "Oh really? Did you see into the future for that line?"

"Stop throwing yourself a pity party, Dean. It's very unbecoming." She gazed at him intently. "Furthermore, your niece is gonna need you, too. And you can't tell me you're not excited about being an uncle." Missouri smirked.

He smiled faintly at the thought of being an uncle, though he said nothing about it. "You're the mind reader. You tell me if I'm happy or not. Besides, how the hell do you expect me to protect all three of them when I can barely keep Sammy safe?"

She rolled her eyes. "When haven't you kept Sam safe, boy?"

"You mean, aside from the last shape shifter situation where we nearly got arrested?"

"Sam didn't get hurt."

He turned around and faced her, eyes filled with pain though his face remained carefully neutral. "Not that time, no. But he might... and probably will." He thought of the promise he made his father... and his brother... and winced.

"Sam's not going to turn evil, Dean." There was confidence in her tone.

"You don't know that," he whispered, his eyes faltering and he looked down.

A smile tugged at her lips. "I know it, and so do you. And that woman was a monster, Dean. She would've killed Chloe and the baby without hesitation if you hadn't stopped her."

He glared at her. "Why else would I have shot her? You think I'm gonna let anything happen to them? Sam would freakin' kill me."

"There's no need to feel guilty about it." She gazed at him intently, ignoring the glare.

"That's not something I feel, Missouri," he protested quietly, even though he knew better.

"Uh huh. Just like you don't feel responsible for keeping Sam safe."

He sighed in frustration. "Okay, so what if I do?" he asked, still glaring at the woman next to him. "I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to be responsible for him, dammit. I promised Dad."

Missouri smiled a bit. "And you've done a good job. Your dad would be very proud of you, Dean."

He sniffed in response. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know anymore." Dean looked at Missouri, honesty in his eyes. "We're screwed with the Feds, and between that and the Yellow-Eyed Demon's plans for Sam... I don't know where I fit in anymore. And now that Chloe's a part of his life..." He lifted a hand in the air, motioning towards the house. "They should be going off into the sunset, not worrying about getting killed or being possessed by the Devil himself."

"Dean, I don't know what's going to happen with the demon. But I know Sam. And his heart is too pure to become evil. And so is Chloe's."

He glanced at his feet. He knew Sam's heart was pure, but there was still his father's voice inside his head, telling him to kill Sam if he couldn't save him. It would take time to convince him all would be well. "I know Sam, and I'll take your word on Chloe. She doesn't seem the psycho-killer type." His lips fought to keep a faint smile at bay.

"No, though she's been attacked by enough of them it's surprising she lived long enough to even meet Sam."

"What?" he growled, his eyes narrowing in anger. Something inside him suddenly didn't like the idea that she had spent her entire life in danger, being without his brother as she tried to survive alone.

"Smallville's a dangerous place."

"So I've seen." He ran a hand through his hair and looked uncertainly at Missouri. "So how are we going to know what to expect from the demon, Missouri? It's not like we can sit in one spot while it decides whether to make an appearance or not."

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean," she admitted. "I don't know enough about this demon to know what its next move will be."

"Got any idea where we can get more information? We're about dried up on sources."

Missouri tilted her head to one side. "Not yet, we're not." Her voice grew quiet. She slowly turned and headed back toward the house.

Curious and not a little surprised, Dean followed her back into the house. "What do you mean?" he demanded quietly, following Missouri's gaze to the couple sitting on the couch together. Sam's arms were wrapped around Chloe, whose face was buried into his shirt. He felt a pang of guilt for being so angry about everything, especially when these two obviously needed a sane head.

"There's something we could try. I don't know for sure if it'll work, but it may be our best option."

"I'm open to anything," Sam replied immediately, growing more concerned by the minute over the woman in his arms. He had never seen anyone so afraid before, and really, who could blame her? When his nightmares started, he was pretty freaked out himself.

"What's the plan?" Chloe asked quietly, lifting her head.

Missouri smiled faintly. "Tonight...we're gonna have a séance."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You thinkin' of calling what I think you want to call?" he asked, his voice hard.

Sam stared at the black woman, wide-eyed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Dean." She turned her gaze to him, her eyes softening. "Tonight we're gonna call your daddy."

All the color drained from his face. "No, Missouri," Dean replied harshly. "Not Dad."

"Actually, that's a good idea," Sam replied, looking at his brother. "After all, he was the one who told you that if you couldn't save me, you'd have to kill me. Clearly Dad knew something about this."

Chloe's face was pale and she suddenly felt sick. "What?" she whispered.

It took a minute for Sam to realize what he had said, and by the time he had, Chloe had wrenched herself from his embrace and raced to the bathroom. "Crap," he whispered, standing up and rubbing a hand over his face. He felt Missouri's gaze on him but couldn't look at her.

"Nice job, Matlock," Dean replied with an irritated smirk.

Missouri shot Dean a look, then gazed back at Sam. "You should give her a minute."

He laughed bitterly, looking down the hall at where she'd run. "A minute? Try a lifetime, Missouri. I was trying to figure out how to tell her..." He glanced at Dean briefly, wondering if things would actually come to that. He hoped not, for her sake. For their child's sake.

"You're not going to turn evil," she said firmly.

"Damn straight he isn't," Dean insisted, backing up Missouri's words.

Sam gave Dean a wry look before turning to Missouri. "See? He said I'm not, so I guess I'm safe."

Chloe emerged a few moments later, her face deathly pale. She didn't look at Sam or Dean, or even Missouri as she slowly headed for the front door.

"Chloe?" Sam asked quietly, feeling his heart sink as she didn't even grace him with a look. He watched her leave the house, shutting the door quietly behind her. His body screamed to chase her down, as he felt the connection between them stretch taut, like it would break at any second. His legs gave out from beneath him and he fell onto the couch.

Missouri glared at Dean. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Go talk to her." She moved over to the couch to sit beside Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can you be any more of a girl, Sam?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dean," Sam growled as he got to his feet again, practically running for the door, his long legs carrying him faster than he ever thought possible. When he found Chloe, it was outside in the front yard. She was walking around in circles, her arms wrapped around her waist, lost in thought.

"Million bucks for your thoughts," he called from the porch as he walked down the stairs. He felt compelled towards her, as if he had no other choice but to touch her, comfort her... be with her by any means necessary.

"When were you gonna tell me that Dean was supposed to kill you?" she asked, her voice distant.

Sam glanced down and shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze. "With everything that's happened... it was going to be a conversation I was rehearsing," he said in a quiet voice. "Besides, it's not like that." He snuck a look at her and could have cried at the devastated look in her eyes.

"Not like what?" Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Chloe," he said, taking a step towards her, but when she moved away from him, Sam sighed. "Before our father died, he told Dean something about... me. He told Dean... if I couldn't be saved... that he'd have to... kill me." He rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated and worried.

"Saved from...from what? Becoming evil?" She remembered that conversation from the first time they'd met, though he'd left out the pertinent detail about Dean killing him.

Sam's smile was small and sheepish. "I don't know, Chloe... maybe." He moved quickly towards her and caught her in his arms, pinning her to him, snaking his arms around her.

"You're not going to turn evil," she whispered, shuddering against him.

He smiled softly, running his lips across her soft hair. "I can't, not now, not when I have you... and our daughter... besides, Dean won't let it happen."

"And if he even tries to kill you? I'm gonna kick his ass."

Somehow, Sam didn't think Dean would do that, not for a moment. Not with his dying breath would Dean let him become evil or hurt anyone else. Still, he smiled as she clung to him. "Dean's in for a helluva time if he does," he whispered.

She swallowed hard and pulled away enough to look at him. "I love you."

Those words seemed to infuse Sam with warmth which spread throughout his body. Putting his hands to her cheeks, he whispered, "I love you, too, Chloe Sullivan." He leaned into her and caught her lips with his gently.

She closed her eyes, returning the kiss as she savored the words.

Sam groaned, feeling their bodies connect on a spiritual level even as they strained closer to each other. The tension between them grew heavy with desire, and it was with great reluctance that he pulled away from her.

"Sam." She bit her lip, aching with need to be closer to him.

He stroked her cheeks gently, smiling. "I know, I feel it too," he whispered, brushing his lips with hers once more. It was too much of a torment not to.

Chloe groaned, shifting closer to him.

Sam felt his back brush against the Impala and pulled her up and flush against him, their mouths melting together as he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her already opened mouth. He felt her hips move against his body and groaned in need. Of all the places to make out, he thought, pushing his hands under her shirt impatiently.

She whimpered at the feel of his hands against her bare skin, momentarily forgetting they were very much in public. As she tended to do when she was with Sam. She dropped her lips to his neck, kissing him softly and then nibbling on his collarbone.

He threw his head back against the Impala, giving her mouth ample access to his skin as he literally picked her up and held her to him. She felt so good against him, he thought as his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head. His thumbs stroked her soft, supple skin as he held her.

So it took him a moment to become aware of the presence of Missouri on the front porch, watching them with amusement, loudly clearing her throat.

Startled, Chloe quickly pulled away from Sam, her eyes widening with horror that they'd been caught.

He put her down and stepped in front of her, eyeing Missouri with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. He felt Chloe dig her face into his back and smiled, feeling their breathing evening out together even as their bodies yearned for each other.

"Maybe the two of you should go back to the motel," she suggested with a faint smirk.

"Funny, Missouri," he replied, even though deep down he thought was a great idea. He squeezed Chloe's arm slightly, promising to pick up where they'd left off later. "We're good out here, aren't we?" He glanced back at Chloe.

Groaning inwardly, she leaned against him. "Yeah, we're fine."

Missouri chuckled from the porch.

Clearing his throat, Sam tried to refrain from a nervous laugh. "Are there things we need for the séance tonight, Missouri?" he asked.

"I've got everything we need," she assured him. "Just be here after dark."

Sam smiled. "I'll go get Dean, then." He turned around and looked at Chloe, eyebrows waggling suggestively. He wanted nothing more than to get back to the hotel and make love to her all afternoon.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. "Hurry," she mouthed, slowly climbing into the Impala.

Ignoring Missouri's knowing grin, Sam strode past her and into the house. "Dude, come on, let's go." He looked at Dean, who looked bored and listless. He felt a pang of regret for his brother, especially since he knew what it felt like to be the odd man out.

"Where we going?"

"Back to the hotel." He gave his brother a look. "Unless you wanna stay here until tonight."

"Hell no," he bit out, jumping to his feet and following his brother to the door.

"Missouri, we'll see you tonight?" Sam said, looking at the woman with an anxious smile on his face.

She smirked at him knowingly. "See you tonight, Sam."

Offering her a mental thanks for everything she had done, he smiled and ran down the steps, following Dean back to the Impala and getting in. Winking at Chloe, he turned his mind off, wanting to enjoy her presence during the day. The nighttime would bring its own share of problems.


	9. Chapter 9

The tension between them was so intense that by the time they arrived at the motel it was all Chloe could do to make it into the room before turning to face him. She watched as he shut the door and locked it quickly.

Sam leaned against the door, already hard and ready. His body screamed for hers to come closer, and though his hands itched to grab her and take her right then and there, he refrained. There was something wild in her eyes he'd never seen before. So he stood there, watching her, letting their combined desires build until it nearly took physical form. His eyes trailed down her body, a strange smile on his face.

Licking her lips involuntarily, her heart racing in her chest, she moved toward him slowly, her body already on fire and they hadn't even touched yet.

Her heated desire hit him first, moments before she touched his chest. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, welcomed the riotous sensations she created inside. He had never felt so whole, so aroused.

Ever.

When she slid her hands up his chest, he groaned loudly.

"Kiss me," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and gazing up at him, her hands resting against his shoulders now.

Sliding his arms slowly around her, he rasped, "Gladly." His hands slipped under her shirt as he lifted her off the floor so her face was even with his. His eyes still shut, he leaned in and kissed her hard and full, his lips demanding and promising.

She groaned against his mouth, winding her legs around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair as she returned the kiss readily. "Sam," she murmured.

Pulling his body off the door, Sam walked them to the bed, their lips melting into the other's as he laid her down, unbuttoning her shirt as he did.

Electricity sparkling between them, she kissed his neck as he worked on getting her shirt off.

Sam's hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, so in a frustrated fit, he ripped it open, buttons flying across the room. He glanced up at her startled eyes and smiled. "I'll get you another one," he muttered. He slid his hands down her body and pulled at her jeans.

She wound her arms around his neck, lifting her hips to help him yank the jeans off, needing him badly. Her body tingled with desire and she pulled at his shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it to the floor.

His cock throbbed as he freed himself of his jeans, sliding them off his legs, his eyes trailing paths of fire across her body. She writhed on the bed, anxious for him: he knew his heated gaze was enough for her. Slowly, he moved onto the bed, hovering above her, his eyes locked with hers as he slid into her slowly, nearly coming when he felt her hot core around him.

Her head fell back against the pillow as she arched her back, winding her legs around his waist and burying him deeper within her. Her nails dug lightly into his back.

They moved together slowly, as if trying to savor each thrust, groans as their bodies strained against each other. Chloe's hands caressing his back left goose bumps, her nails scraping against his skin as if urging him to move faster. He kissed her, biting her lip a little, and grinned. And kept moving slowly into her... even though he was nearly senseless from the painful pleasure.

She swallowed hard, whimpering when he bit her lower lip again, the faint pain mixing with the pleasure as he thrust into her until she was unsure of where she ended and he began. Lifting her hips to meet his, she sank her teeth lightly into his shoulder as her climax hit.

"Chloe," he moaned, feeling her body spasm against him, the pain of her teeth in his skin as she rode her peak. The friction of their bodies overcame his will and he gave into it, thrusting hard into her and soon following her climax with his own, spilling into her with a last single thrust into her body.

She whimpered, panting for breath as his head came to rest on her shoulder.

Keeping them joined still, Sam rolled over, pulling Chloe with him and positioning her on top of his chest. He stroked her blonde hair, his eyes still closed as he tried to catch his breath.

Chloe shut her eyes, pressing her lips lightly against his collarbone and then resting her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Their breathing regulated, becoming synchronized quickly. Sam smiled, peaceful for the moment, and understood their hearts were probably beating in time, too. "Thought you were gonna attack me," he murmured, satisfaction in his voice.

"Nearly did," she admitted with a small smile.

Running his hands through her hair and lightly tracing patterns across her naked back, he whispered, "Kinda like the idea, you coming on to me." A small chuckle rumbled in his chest at the thought.

"Well it's not like it's the first time," she pointed out, lifting her head to look at him, her eyes sparkling.

Rolling her onto her back again, Sam looked down at her, eyes filled with love and lust, he nipped at her back and growled, "Hopefully it's not the last." He felt her stifle a moan as he licked the sensitive spot on her neck and wondered at how quickly she could arouse his body and mind.

She shuddered, sliding her hand down to his thigh and over his cock. "We can find out."

Sam Winchester whimpered in pain with the touch of her hands on him. "Chloe," he bit out, his head lolling back as he rolled to his side, his body a mass of liquid hardness, all concentrated on her hand's gentle movement.

"Yes?" She smiled at him, her eyes mischievous as she gazed down at him.

He opened his mouth to speak but found his vocal chords weren't functioning. All he could think about was her hand, wrapped around his hardness, pumping him lightly as her finger smoothed across the tip. A groan escaped his lips at her sweet torture.

"Guess we have an answer," Chloe said with a teasing grin, leaning down to kiss him.

Sam felt caught in her web of seduction, he thought as their lips met, brushing together at first until he practically begged for more. He raised his hips jaggedly to meet her hand's movements, showing her he wouldn't last long at the rate she was going. His hands caught her full breasts and stroked them, teasing her nipples.

She moaned softly, squeezing his erection gently and feeling the tremors in his body. She nibbled on his lower lip.

His body reacted suddenly with a hard, sharp spasm. The pressure of her hand increased, making him twitch -- literally -- so when he came, it was in a rush of heat and a blinding light as he spilled himself over into her hand. He swore he touched her mind momentarily and saw his own face, contorted in rapture, seeing what she saw. "Dammit, woman,” he grumbled, the sweat cooling on his brow once he regained coherent thought.

Chloe wiped her hand on the blanket, making a mental note to have room service change the sheets later. "You know you love me," she teased.

Sam opened his eyes and grinned at her. "You made me whimper. If that's not love..." His playful words drifted off as he gazed into her warm emerald eyes, filled with love for only him, a guy she hadn't known very long... even though he felt like he had known her all his life.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Wait until later," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned and pulled her face up to his. "God, Chloe," he said, "Maybe I should just tie you to the bed and keep you here forever." A wide, seductive grin crossed his face. "I didn't know how... wild you are."

Her eyes were wide and she grinned. "Tie me to the bed, huh?"

"Oh yeah, imagine the things I could do to you," he replied, his face dimpling as his smile grew lustful. He put a hand to her cheek and cupped it.

Chloe groaned, closing her eyes as she began to do just that.

Feeling her shiver with pleasure, Sam chuckled. "Hey, you can imagine, but maybe I can show you." He sat up and brought her with him, their faces meeting in a soft kiss. His hand drifted to her abdomen and stroked the soft skin. His eyes followed and he began to think about the baby. Their daughter. Being a father was scary but incredible. "I can't wait until... I can feel her kick," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Unexpected tears filled her eyes and she smiled down at him, sliding one hand through his hair and resting on the back of his neck. "Me either."

His eyes slid back up to connect with hers and found in them similar fleeting emotions he held inside. Being a father was never he'd considered, not while he and Dean were on the road full-time, hunting the Demon, running from the law, doing everything illegally. If anything, Sam assumed either he would end up in jail or dead.

But never a father. And a daughter at that, he mused with a faint grin. He was lucky, he realized suddenly. He had a second chance with this woman. It wasn't something he would part with willingly.

She smiled at his thoughts, closing her eyes as he rested his head against her stomach. "I love you," she whispered. It was weird. She never imagined herself uttering those words to anyone but Clark Kent. But what she felt for Sam went so far beyond what she'd ever felt for Clark that it startled her a little.

Feeling her stiffen just a little, Sam's gaze turned concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried that she had read something in his mind that scared her.

"Nothing," she reassured him quickly, stroking her fingers over his neck gently. "It's just...before I met you I thought...well, I was hoping actually...that I was gonna end up with someone else," she confessed.

Both of Sam's hands caressed her flat, toned abdomen as he stared at her. "I know what you mean," he replied honestly, thinking of Jessica for a moment. He smiled. "No one I know, I hope."

Chloe fell silent, biting her lower lip.

The smile fell. "Not that... Clark guy?" He didn't want to feel tense, but dammit, there was something off about that guy.

"Yeah," she whispered, not willing to hide it from him.

Feeling like he had been punched in the gut, Sam fell back onto the bed, head hitting the pillow. "Really?" he asked, feeling a little awkward suddenly. He hated the guy, and Chloe had loved him.

She winced at his reaction. "Clark's just...part of my past, Sam," she whispered, touching his cheek. "I want you, not him."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch. "I know, Chloe. It's just... I don't like him. Clark is... different. I can just sense that about him." The tension in the room changed, grew anxious. Something was wrong, he realized, looking at Chloe. "What is it?" he asked softly.

She forced a smile. "Nothing...what makes you think Clark's different?" she asked, slowly pulling away from him as she searched for her clothes, her heart thudding quickly against her chest.

Where did he start? Feeling her physical absence keenly, Sam propped himself against the pillows, wrapping a sheet around his lower body. "It's something I just feel, okay? Then there's the way you're acting." He watched her scramble around for clothes and wondered what toes he had stepped on.

"Well, it's not like we're exactly normal, Sam," she said, her voice tense.

"Yeah, I'm a freak, I know that. Look, I'm sorry I said anything." His words fell flat as he spoke them.

"That's not what I said." She turned to face him.

He resisted the urge to get out of bed and pull her into his arms. "I know it isn't. That's Dean speaking. He's always called me a freak."

"Yeah, well, Dean's an ass."

Sam snorted. "No he's not. He's my brother. He just acts like an ass." He looked down at his hands, which were empty. In more ways than one, he realized sorrowfully. He had nothing to offer his soul mate. How could he keep them together when he had nothing else to give but himself? He blew out a frustrated breath.

"Stop it, Sam. Please." She shut her eyes against the painful thoughts in his mind.

He flinched and established a mental wall, an image to literally keep her out of his head. "Not used to someone reading my thoughts," he replied with a sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face.

Taking it as rejection, she finished dressing slowly, swallowing hard.

An emotional chasm yawned between them, making Sam open his eyes in surprise. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around his body, leaving his chest naked and exposed. When she didn't look at him, he gently took her hands in his and silently begged her to look up at him.

Chloe bit her lower lip, not meeting his eyes. "I wasn't trying to," she whispered.

"I know you weren't," he replied, his eyes wide, pleading. "I was trying to protect you from what I was thinking, because... I think a lot. Too much, maybe." One hand reached up and stroked her cheek, brushing away strands of hair.

"It hurt because it's not true." Chloe looked up at him with sad eyes. "You are all I need."

Her simple statement touched his heart, infused him with a strength he had never known. She was all he needed, he mused, sending that thought into her mind. "I still need to take care of you, though," he said out loud, the need to protect what was his both intense and frightening.

She slid her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "We'll take care of each other," she whispered.

She had no idea how true her words were, he realized, curling his long arms around her and holding her tightly, her body's warmth a comfort to him. With the Demon still out there, the Feds on their trail, and a baby on the way, taking care of each other was at the top of the priority ladder. "That means Dean, too," he replied, planting a light kiss on her head.

Chloe smiled faintly. "I may think he's a jerk, but he's your brother. And I know what it's like to be close to someone in your family."

He sighed and chuckled. "Dean's not really as bad as all that. It's his defense for everything we've seen, done, killed... but I imagine your cousin Lois is a little like him."

"Are you saying you think my cousin's an ass?" Chloe grinned.

"God, no," Sam stated with an amused glint in his eyes. "You two are close, though, right? And you're willing to put up with her crap because you love her?"

"She's always been like a sister to me. I love her."

"Then you know how it is with me and Dean," he replied with a small smirk, thinking about his elder brother for a moment. "I'm all he's got, and if he's an ass... well, maybe it's because he's too overprotective of me."

Chloe bit her lower lip, nodding a little. "Yeah. I know."

Squeezing her gently, Sam kissed the top of her head. "Give Dean a chance. He'll grow on you." He smiled faintly at the sound of his words.

She smiled and hugged him back, placing a kiss against his collarbone. "Okay."

"So can we go back to bed now?" he whispered, lips brushing against her hair. "We have a few hours before Missouri and her séance, and there's still that matter of the tying up to discuss." He scooped his arms under her legs, picking her up with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Her eyes darkened with newfound desire. "What's to discuss?"

Lying her on the bed, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Who gets tied up first." He bit her earlobe gently, feeling her body rise to meet his, their mutual need already pricking his skin in pleasure.

"I think the bigger question is--where's the rope?" she teased, sliding her hands down his bare chest.

He growled in frustration. "In my bag, wanna think it over here?" he half-joked, covering her body and burying his face into her clothed body.

She laughed, sliding her hands through his hair and kissing his forehead. "Next time."

He sighed in mock frustration, moving his head to slip her shirt up, then kissing her stomach gently. It scared him how well they fit together. Scared him yet humbled and empowered him. Somehow, he vowed, he'd find a way to take care of them both.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm really not sure this is a good idea," Dean protested, his face dark and serious as he sat in a circle at Missouri's table, Sam sitting across from him with the two women beside him.

"Dude, you got a better idea?" Sam replied, glancing first at Missouri, then at Chloe. Deep down, he wasn't certain about this, either.

"No," Missouri responded, giving Dean a look. "All right, now everyone hold hands." She glared at Dean even as she reached for his hand. "And you don't say a word."

Chloe bit her lip to suppress a chuckle as she reached out and took Sam's hand without hesitation.

"You mind readers," Dean grumbled, taking Missouri's and Chloe's hands unwillingly and closing his eyes. Dammit, he didn't want to do this, he kept thinking. Facing Dad as a ghost wasn't his idea of hijinks. Hitting on a hot brunette was more his style.

"Can you think with your upstairs brain for more than thirty seconds at a time, Boy?" Missouri shook her head. "Now focus."

Chloe drew in a breath, trying to clear her mind. The anxiety rumbling through her was strong and she didn't know how to push it away.

Sam gently squeezed her hand, shooting Dean one last glare before closing his eyes and emptying his mind of everything save the image of his father as he remembered him. Strong, scruffy, hard as nails. He slowed his breathing, aware Chloe was following his lead.

Dean set his jaw and concentrated on Missouri's words as she called the spirit of John Winchester. All the while wondering what good this would do.

"Never imagined I'd be back here."

Chloe flinched involuntarily at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice.

Sam's eyes shot open and he looked up. "Dad?" he whispered, seeing the figure of his father floating in front of them.

Dean kept his eyes closed, unable to open them.

"Hey, Sammy." His voice was quiet, his eyes warm.

"Dean, open your eyes, moron," Sam whispered, never taking his eyes off his father.

Grumbling under his breath, the eldest Winchester's eyes opened reluctantly, glaring at the ghost of their dead father.

Sam wanted to reach out and hug his dad but knew he couldn't. He kept a firm grip on Chloe's hand. "Dad, this is my... this is Chloe," he whispered.

He smiled faintly, looking at her. "I know."

Chloe swallowed hard, slowly opening her eyes to look at him. She'd seen pictures of John Winchester--Sam had shown them to her. "Nice to...meet you."

Nodding, he said, "Likewise." And then he turned his gaze to Dean. "Hey, Dean."

"Dad." His voice was gruff with emotion he was unwilling to show. "Funny seeing you as a ghost."

"Funny being one," he said with a smirk.

Without thinking about it, Chloe gently squeezed Dean's hand.

Her touch surprised him, making him frown. "Yeah, that whole 'dying for your son' wasn't really part of the master plan, huh?"

Sam winced at his brother's hard, flat question. "Dude, not now, okay?" They didn't have time for this.

"I did what I had to do, Dean." John's voice was quiet. "And I'd do it again."

Swallowing hard, Chloe felt tears stinging her eyes. She bit her lower lip, looking over at Dean.

His eyes filled with hurt and anger, Dean nonetheless remained quiet, face stony.

Sighing quietly, Sam whispered, "Dad, we need your help. It's about Chloe, actually."

"About the baby?" he asked, turning his attention to Sam and gazing at him intently.

He nodded, not surprised his father knew about the baby. "Yeah... among other things." He looked over at Dean, eyes asking for help.

Rolling his eyes, Dean stated flatly, "Dad, Chloe and Sam are soul mates, Chloe has abilities and the baby's channeling her so it can use its powers... whatever will they do?"

"Her, Dean. The baby's a her," Sam spat in anger.

Hurt rolled through her but she shoved it away, not looking at Dean.

"She's the key to everything," John said, his voice gravely serious.

His thumb gently stroking her hand in comfort, Sam said, "How, Dad?" he whispered, shooting Dean an angry look. His brother was well on his way to getting his ass beaten thoroughly.

He gazed at his youngest son. "Because she's the one who's gonna stop the demon."

Silence fell over the room.


End file.
